One Piece Games
by Rune Saint
Summary: One Piece formerly a independent mage guild, turned Legal guild for one reason. To challenge Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail faces their greatest challenge in One Piece, the guild formed by Gol D. Roger, the Late Mage King.
1. Entering the Games

03/31/2016

"Gomu-Gomu no Red Hawk," Monkey D. Luffy called, as his flame covered fist shot forth at his opponent. Luffy was an 18-year-old male with black hair and a Straw hat.

"Hiken." Another man with black hair and an orange hat yelled, as his fist becomes a giant fist made of flame and the two fire fists clash causing an explosion. This was Luffy's unofficial adopted brother, Portgas D. Ace.

"Oh, Luffy, Ace get in here. Rayleigh has something he wants to announce." A blonde hair man with a top hat shouted.

The blonde hair man was Monkey D. Sabo, the adopted son of Monkey D. Dragon, adopted grandson of Monkey D. Grap, adopted brother of Luffy, and the unofficial adopted brother of Ace.

"Sure," Ace responded and walked towards the guild, "We finish this later Luffy."

"I'm gonna win this time Ace," Luffy gave his signature grin. "What does Rayleigh want?" Luffy asked as he walked into the One Piece Guild Hall. He saw his crew, Sanji was in the kitchen cooking, Zoro was drinking at the bar, Nami and Robin were chatting with Koala, Franky was building something, Brook was at piano, Usopp was telling a story, a very exaggerated story, Chopper was conversing with Law.

On the stage stood Rayleigh, also known as The Dark King, the 2nd guild master of One Piece, and one of Luffy's mentors. Beside him stood the Yonkou.

Clive "Red haired" Shanks, captain of the Red Haired Crew. Shanks were the second one of Luffy's two mentors. Well technically he was the first

Monkey D. "Revolutionary" Dragon, Captain of the Revolutionary Crew, Sabo was a member of this crew.

Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk, Captain of the Hawkeye Crew, which had one member beside himself, Perona.

Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate, Captain of the Whitebeard Crew, the strongest member of One Piece and the strongest mage of Fiore, possibly the entire world.

Even if he wasn't a wizard saint, all the Yonkou, and Rayleigh where the level of The Four Gods of Ishgar.

"I have an announcement," Rayleigh spoke, "Today One Piece has become a legal guild."

"What?!" Most of the guild shouted, as One Piece had always been an independent guild.

"Quite," Whitebeard called, and the entire guild obeyed hearing the power in his voice, the ground shook slightly.

"I've made as an legal guild for one reason, there's a guild called Fairy Tail, seven years ago their most powerful mages disappeared and now there have return. I'm their master is a friend of mine and before he disappeared he argued that Fairy Tail was more powerful. As you all know the Grand Magic Games are coming up in 3 months, and I have no doubt that Fairy Tail will be entering, so we are going to prove that One Piece is the strongest guild in Fiore by winning the Grand Magic Games." Rayleigh eyed the guild, and Luffy spoke up.

"I'm going to be the Mage King." He smiled, "So count me in." To be the Mage King, he had to be the strongest.

"Yeah, me too," Ace said as he grinned. He would prove that his father's guild was the strongest, Ace didn't know his father that well, actually he died before Ace was born but he knew his mother loved him, and that was good enough for him, even though he taken his mother's surname.

"Can't let those two have all the fun," Sabo called. Completing against the strongest guilds in Fiore seemed like a good way to test his strength.

After Sabo spoke people started shouting out that there would be in the games. The Yonkou and Rayleigh smiled at the guild.

"There can only be five members on a team, and we've already decided." People looked on eagerly waiting for Rayleigh to tell them.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Crew." Rayleigh spoke, "Yeah I'm Gonna be Mage King," He shouted.

"Monkey D. Sabo, Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Crew."

"I'm make you proud, Ray-san." Sabo said.

"Jimbei, Captain of the Sin Crew." The Fishman nodded, "I make One Piece proud."

"Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Crew." Law didn't say anything he just nodded. Slightly.

"Portgas D. Ace, Commander of the 2nd Division of the Whitebeard Crew, make us proud son." Ace nodded, his eyes full of determination.

"The Grand Magic Game will be held in Crocus in 3 months, Team One Piece be sure to train hard in that time. When we win, One Piece will be declared the Number 1 guild in all of Fiore."

"I will be Mage King!" Luffy shouted. "Stop saying that!" the guild yelled at him and Luffy just laughed. "Straw Hat Crew were training hard the next three months, we set sail in one hour." Luffy said as he sprinted out of the guild.

Rayleigh, Whitebeard and Shanks laughed, "Just like Roger, train, adventure, fight, don't let yourself heal properly and repeat," Rayleigh stated

"Hey Luffy?" Ace called, the Straw Hat captain turned to his older brother, and "Yeah Ace" he asked.

"We still have to finish are sparring?" Luffy smiled at Ace.

"Gomu-Gomu…"

"Luffy! Not in my bar," Shakky scolded. Luffy laughed, "Sorry Shakky." He grinned, as he run out of the guild; Ace just shook his head as he walked out after his brother.

 **A/N:** I never seen this, I don't mean Luffy and co. participating in the Grand Magic Games, that's been done. But normally they're from their world. I mean I've never seen Luffy, and OP characters actually be mages and born in Earthland. Also in this OP in the Games stories it always seems to be Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp, so I thought I change it.

 **A/N 2:** This got me thinking that while OP powers in FT world work FT Magic doesn't work in OP world because magic comes for Ethernano which doesn't exist in One Piece.


	2. Ishgar's Strongest

**A/N:** **I guess most of you are wondering what One Piece's guild mark is. It's just an O with crossbones thru it. Ace Sabo, and Luffy's are you well same place Gray's is. Also it One Piece, you also have your Crew Mark stamped on, well, like the Luffy's skull and crossbones with a straw hat is opposite to his One Piece Guild Mark. Ace Whitebeard mark is on his mark. Sabo is on his back as well.**

One Piece waited for the guilds to be called the guilds to be called.

"Okay it's time for the players to take to the field. Starting with the eighth ranked team. Can they recapture there past glory? The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!" Chapati announced.

"Hmm, oh, they came eighth, I expected better." Shanks stated.

"Well it only matters that they made it past the elimination round, these games would have be boring without them." Whitebeard stated.

"True," The red haired Yonkou agreed.

"GORGEOUS!" Sanji yelled with hearts for eyes, "Those ladies are gorgeous."

"I want to see their panties," Brook stated.

"Erza Scarlet, said to be one of the worlds best swordswomen," Zoro spoke, then smile, "I guess we'll find out how strong she really is."

Sanji was then in Zoro's face, "Don't you dare insult Erza," Sanji yelled, and his and Zoro's auras appeared as they glared at each other, Sanji began to lift his leg as Zoro began drawing his swords.

"Calm down," Rayleigh ordered. Zoro and Sanji turned from each other but where staring glaring at the other from the corner of there eyes.

"How dare they boo those lovely ladies, I'm gonna kicked there ass!" Sanji yelled as he went to leap into the crowd before Dragon looked at him, nothing else just looking. Sanji huffed and turned.

"In seventh place, the all female guild, the dancing girls of the deep, Mermaid Heel!"

"So beautiful!" Sanji screamed with more hearts in his eyes.

"I want to see there panties as well," Brook stated as he took a sip from his tea.

"Hmm, another swordswoman," Zoro spoke to himself.

"In sixth place, the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus!"

"Why is there a guy in a rabbit costume?" Usopp asked.

"How are we supposed to know Usopp?" Nami asked, the young nosed mage shrug.

"Continuing with Fifth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!"

"Oh, Jura's here. Maybe this will be a bit more interesting," Mihawk stated, in a bored tone.

"You still sound bored," Nami, Chopper and Usopp said as their sweat dropped.

"Next up finishing fourth in the elimination round! Oh, my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild and in fourth place. The midnight mobile force. Raven Tail!"

Rayleigh eyes narrowed, "What are they doing here?"

"Rayleigh, what is it?" Robin asked, Rayleigh looked at her. "Raven Tail was formed by Makarov's son, Ivan, it's a dark guild, or it was."

"Dark Guilds can't complete in the Grand Magic Games," Nami stated.

"Nami is so smart," Sanji swooned with his more heart sin his eyes.

"Alright, there are still three more teams that made it though the elimination round. The third place finisher… oh this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with the tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable, Fairy Tail B team!"

"Now that's more like it," Shanks smiled, "that's my brother's guild."

"Well it looks like a lot of people are up in arms over a revision of the rules this time, Yajima," Chapati spoke

"For this tournament, each guild can have one team, which is nice, but they can also have two team completing." Yajima explained

"Alright where got just two more guilds left to introduce! In second place, you know who they are. They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions, Fiore's strongest guild Sabertooth!"

Sabertooth did not look impressed that they came second, especially Sting.

"So that's Sabertooth?" Zoro asked, "doesn't look that impressive."

"And you look like a guy who has a sense of direction." Usopp stated. Robin giggled at this.

"In first place, from the unmapped and mysterious island of Raftel. The guild formed by Gold Roger, the most powerful mage in recent memory, the first man to ever achieve the title of Mage King! The Strongest guild in _all_ of Ishgar, One Piece!" Chapati announced.

The guild's on the field plus the most of the crowd looked on in shock. Natsu smiled, "The strongest Guild in Ishgar, We'll beat them too and became the strongest guild in Fiore, and Ishgar" he stated.

Jellal eyes widen, "Crap." He muttered, and with Jura over at Lamia Scale, "Ah, shit." Team Lamia Scale just looked at Jura, did he just swear?

"This just did became a dozen times harder, at least," the fifth wizard saint said. He looked into the stands, and saw Whitebeard, "Well at least he's not completing." Lyon and team Lamia Scale followed Jura glaze, to the biggest man with a moustache shape like an upside-down boomerang.

"He's big," Sherria stated, "Real big," Toby said.

Lyon looked at Jura, "Who is he?"

Jura looked at his fellow teammates with a serious expression, "That is Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard, the Strongest Mage in the entire world."

Lamia scale was shocked and looked at the giant man, who eyes looked down to meet them, just looking in those eyes they felt a power there'd never felt before.

"Or the very least the strongest mage in all of Ishgar." Jura said, as he looked towards where Team One Piece would emerge from.

"SSSUUUPPPER!" Franky shouted posing, across with the Fairy Tail guild.

"ONE PIECE?!" Makarov yelled as he fell backwards, he fainted.

Elfman shook his head. "Fainting isn't manly."

"The Master fainted?" Erza asked, he fainted after just hearing the guild name? She thought to herself, why? How powerful was this guild?

"Old man?" Laxus asked, "you ok?"

Erza waited as the guild known as the Ishgar's strongest walked out. She could feel the power radiating of each one.

As there walked out from where they were waiting Sabo and Ace raised there arms, the crowd stayed silent, then about half started cheering. They had no idea what to think, they never heard of One Piece.

"Hey Fairy Tail!" Luffy called as he looked up, the ten mages looked at the goofy looking teen with a straw hat. "We're going to beat you!" he called.

Sabo and Ace palm faced, "Luffy don't say that!" the blonde mage yelled. Luffy looked at his brother with confusion, "Why? It's true we're going to beat everyone." Luffy smiled his signature smile.

"Still you don't say it," Sabo said as Luffy continued grinning.

"No, we're gonna beat you!" Natsu yelled back at Luffy. Luffy just grinned at him.

"No! I'm gonna be Mage King, so I won't lose!" Luffy said as a red aura started to appear him and the ground cracked. Natsu's flame aura as well and then both got hit on the head, by Sabo and Erza respectively. The two mages eyes meet and they smirked at each other.

"Sabo," Luffy complained, while Natsu complained as well. "Erza," Erza glared at Natsu and he backed down.

"I prefer it if you didn't accidentally knock out the rest of the civilians." Sure enough everyone in the section of the stands behind Luffy were knocked out. "Oops."

"Look in the stands it's the One Piece Guild Master, Dark King Rayleigh, and The Yonkou, the four most powerful captains of One Piece. For those unaware, Teams in One Piece are called crews and the leader of a crew is called a captain." Yajima announced.

"Well, I didn't know that." Jenny commented. "Actually never heard of One Piece at all."

"That's understandable, it's a very private guild, that was formerly an independent guild, and only recently before a legitimised guild." Yajima said.

"And now, all the teams are here, but what are your impressions, Yajima?"

"I envy the youth," Yajima stated.

Rayleigh and Whitebeard laughed at this, agreeing with it.

"That really wasn't what I meant…" Chapati stated

"Ok, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games."

Then the ground rumbled and a stone pillar rose from the ground. Luffy stared in awe. "A mystery pillar."

"There appears to be a battle and a Mysterious competition four the first four days." Law stated.

Luffy grinned "Battle huh? I'm gonna kick everyone's ass and be Mage King," he said and got hit on the head by Ace, using Haki. "Ow, Ace." Luffy complained.

"Luffy this tournament has nothing to do with you being Mage King," Jinbe stated.

Starting with the completion, points will be divided among the teams according to there rank from the competition. And for the battle part, the result of fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make the pairings.

"Oh, interesting, so we can't use all are energy for the completion part," Sabo muttered.

"As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving 10 points, and the losing team getting zero points, and in the event of a draw both teams get five points. And now, The Grand Magic Games' opening games. Let's begin "Hidden.""

"Hidden?" Ace asked, "Yeah, Luffy is not participating in a game called hidden." Sabo said as he knew Luffy would want to complete.

As Luffy went to complain Sabo smiled, "You can do tomorrows." He said, Luffy grinned, "Okay."

"One person from each team will complete, I'll explain the rules of the game after all players are on the field."

"Law, you've got the most versatile magic, I think you should participate," Law looked at Jinbe, the brothers 3 weren't even playing attention, well, Ace had a reason, narcolepsy, he'd fallen asleep.

"Very well," he stated as he stepped forward.

"The First person is from One Piece, the man known as the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law."

"Before we continue I would like to say something. Most or probably all of you won't know this but in One Piece, your surname comes before your given name, so Trafalgar is his surname and Law is his given name." Yajima said.

"Oh, very interesting, I guess that why One Piece's Shanks, younger brother Fairy Tai's Gildarts Clive, calls himself Clive Shanks." Chapati said.

"Gildarts Brother?!" Natsu, and most of Fairy Tail yelled. Shanks just laughed, waved and smiled.

"Any way the next person up is Mermaid Heel's Beth Vanderwood," Luffy laughed at her last name, or was he though her last name was. "Vanwoody!"

"It's Vanderwood!" she yelled, Sabo, and OP sighed, "There's no point in yelling, he's never gonna pronounce it right." Law said, there known each other for years and had worked together, Luffy still didn't pronounce his name correctly, though he took it as a sign of friendship, now, who would have thought rivals for the title Mage King could be friends.

"From Raven Tail Nalpudding!"

"Pudding where?" Luffy yelled with sparkles in his eyes. He was disappointed when he saw no pudding.

Eve has been called out! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm

All eyes on Sabertooth, and they go with the minstrel who sings to the red moon. Rufus is here.

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia."

"From Fairy Tail Team A, Gray Fullbuster."

"From Fairy Tail B, Juvia Lockser! All the participating players form all eight teams are set, and now for the rules of "Hidden.""

 **AN:** **Oh, Cana knew about Shanks, before Chapati stated it. As did Makarov, the older members like Macao, and Laxus also knows, he seems to know a lot, like Mystogan identity.**

 **Bye.**


	3. A King's Confidence

"And now the Grand Magic games' opening game. Let's play "Hidden!"" Chapati announced.

"The Eight participants are "Mermaid Heel's Beth Vanderwood. Raven Tail's Nalpudding. From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm. Sabertooth's Rufus Lore. From Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia. From Fairy Tail Team A, Gray Fullbuster, and from Fairy Tail B, Juvia Lockser, and lastly Trafalgar Law from One Piece."

"Participants for "Hidden" step forward." Mato said, and the he screamed when Luffy appeared in front of him, literary. His eyes staring into the pumpkins.

"A pumpkin man, awesome." He shouted with has stars in his eyes. "Hey Pumpkin, join my crew?" He asked Mato in a loud voice.

Natsu, Fairy Tail and the whole coliseum, but especially Mato, were just staring at Luffy in shock. Did he really just ask the Game's mascot to join his crew?

"What an interesting turn of events," Chapati spoke, "It appears that the Straw hat boy, whose name is…" Chapati looked down at his notes which had the team members names. "Monkey D. Luffy," he stated, "Has asked Mato to join his crew, or team if you forget, what Yajima said a few minutes ago."

Mihawk turned to Dragon, "You sure his your son?"

"Yes. He takes after his grandfather." He stated.

_MH_

Millianna giggled, "Well he hasn't changed." She said, team Mermaid Heel looked at her.

"You know him?" Kagura asked, curious as to how Millianna was familiar with this man.

Millianna nodded in response. "Yeah, I know him."

"How?" Risley asked.

"Hmm, oh, he fell from the sky," she said nonchalantly as she watch Luffy.

"Oh, he's the one huh?" Kagura asked, Millianna nodded but didn't say anything.

_LS_

Sherria blink, did that just happen. "He wants man in with a pumpkin for a head to join his guild?" he asked.

"Fairy Tail has three fling talking cats." Jura stated, "That's weirder."

"I'd prefer the cat," the God Slayer stated.

_FT_

"Why would you asked the Game's mascot to join you team?" Lucy asked, Erza nodded it was indeed curious.

"Maybe there trying to cheat?" Natsu said, "Not brave enough…" Natsu didn't finish as he felt like there was a super scary demon behind him, Natsu turned, not a super scary demon, worst. All of One Piece, aka, a quarter of the crowd. Even then that wasn't all of One Piece.

"Apparently a comment from Natsu has anger a quarter of the crowd also know as the One Piece Guild, well, all the tickets they where allowed to purchase."

"There all One Piece Members?" Mira asked, in shock and she wasn't the only one, again. The only guild she had come across that had so many members was Phantom Lord. Even then they where spread across the entire archipelago of Ishgar. From what she knew of One Piece, which was minimal at best, they only had one base, Raftel. Was there base so big it could house all of them, and by the sounds of it there was more.

Natsu was shock, so many powerful mages, Natsu had a feeling if he wasn't in the games he would currently be in a repeat situation of what happen when he fought Gildarts, on Tenrou, but a lot worse, as they wouldn't let him go like Gildarts had.

Natsu was broken out of his fear by Gray. "How come he isn't getting yelled at to put a shirt on?" Gray asked, slightly jealous. Natsu and Fairy Tail Team A turned and looked where Gray was looking. At one of Team One Piece's Mages, the one with the Orange hat, a giant mark on his black and no shirt.

"When I have no shirt on, I get yelled at and called a pervert," Gray said. "Hey put on a shirt?" he yelled.

"Are you yelling at Ace?" Sabo asked, pointing down at Ace, to indicate who he was talking about.

"Yes, you see anyone else without a shirt?" he asked.

"You," Sabo replied. Gray screamed and looked down to see he still had his shirt on.

"I Have a shirt on!" he yelled, as his teeth turned sharp.

Sabo laughed, and smiled. "Yeah I know, anyway Ace can't hear you. Narcolepsy." Gray tilted his head in confusion, what was Narcolepsy?

"Oh, so he's asleep?" Mira asked.

"He was," Sabo said as he pushed Ace over, and the fire mage jumped up, stretched his arms heavenwards and yawned.

"What a nice nap," Ace said, "What I miss, we win?"

"Luffy asked Mato if he'd join his crew?"

"Mato?" Ace asked, "Oh, right the Mascot." Ace turned to see Luffy looking at Mato grinning and well Mato, he was a guy with a pumpkin head costume, so Ace had no idea what his face was like. Knowing Luffy though he had no idea it was a costume, and thought he was a Pumpkin man.

Mato regained his com his composure, "No." He stated.

Luffy looked down a second before looking up. "Why?"

"I'm part of the Grand Magic Games committee." Also the King of Fiore Toma E. Fiore. Mato thought.

"So you already have a crew?" Luffy asked, the Straw Hat Captain would never steal away a Member of a another crew.

"Yes, exactly." Mato stated. Luffy grinned, "Ok." He started to walk away when something caught his attention, not like it was hard or anything. He stretch his arms, grab onto the Balcony, and pulled himself up to where Fairy Tail was.

"Hi." He asked as he grinned and looking directly into the eyes of Mavis. Could he see her? No, only those who bore the Fairy Tail insignia could see her. It was just a coincidence that he was looking at her, or it would be if he could see her. "Why do you have wings in you hair?" he asked, and Fairy Tail looked at the boy with wide eyes and mouths. None more the Mavis herself.

"He can stretch?" Elfman asked, while at the same time Erza asked, "Does he use Titan Magic like the Master?"

"Hey guys, is it me or he is he looking at the First?" Lucy asked, "No, that's impossible." Erza stated, she was proven wrong when Luffy touched, or attempted to touch the mini wings in Mavis' hair.

"Impossible." Fairy Tail yelled. While everyone else was bewildered, what a surprise, huh?

"What is with the kid?" Laxus asked.

Luffy finger went though the wing, Luffy blinked, once, twice, thrice. "Argh," he screamed, "Ghost!" he jumped down to his team.

Perona looked up, when Luffy screamed, and was disappointed when she saw no ghost, she sighed and looked down again.

"Luffy? Why are you screaming ghost?" Ace asked his younger brother.

"That little girl with really long hair that has wings, next to the old midget with the small moustache is a ghost."

Luffy's teammates looked at where the Fairy Tail guild was. They saw no little girl with long hair and wings.

Law lifted his hand, "It appears he's finally snap. You want me to operate on his brain?" Law asked in serious tone, thru he was joking.

"Well, he was always crazy anyway, I think he snap because of how much Gramps punched him." Sabo stated. "Thru, he punched me and Ace as much, we turned out fine." He turned and saw that Ace had fallen asleep. "Well, I turned out fine," he corrected himself. "Any way I don't you and Chopper combined could heal Luffy's brain."

"What are you guys talking about, can you see the ghost?" Luffy asked.

"No." They said in unison, Luffy went to speak. "Maybe, only you can see the Ghost, for some reason?" Sabo spoke, he seriously believed that, he was sure Luffy had no concept of lying.

"Ok, we've been side tracked enough," Chapati voiced, "Let's play "Hidden!"".

"That Luffy sure is an interesting fellow." Yajima commented, Chapati couldn't deny that.

"Ok, Competitors step forward." Mato stated.

"See ya later," Gray spoke, as he walked off.

"You better no lose. Especially Gajeel's team, or Sabertooth or One Piece or Raven Tail…" Natsu stop to think of more guilds.

"If you're a man, Gray, you win." Elfman stated which Luffy took to mean. "So if he loses he becomes a woman?" Luffy asked, Sabo, Jinbe and Law all face palmed. "Glad, I'm not gonna become a woman." Luffy spoke.

"I'll win." Law said as he left for Mato. "If you don't you be a woman!" Luffy called, then a picture of what he believed Law would look like female appeared in his head. It was wrong horribly wrong.

"I would look nothing like that!" Law shouted at Luffy with pointy teeth and narrowed eyes. As if he somehow knew the picture that formed in Luffy's mind.

"We've finally began, but what kind of completion is "Hidden"?"

"Commenter Yajima is there a competitor to look out for, and pay special attention too?"

"Sabertooth's Rufus is most likely most of the crowds favourite, but I'm going to watch Gray and Law."

"How about our guess for today, Blue Pegasus' Jenny."

"Of course our Eve. He's Strong."

"Gray, sorry to say this but Juvia has no intention of losing." Law wondered, why was she apologize because there where guild mates? You wouldn't catch him and Luffy apologizing If they had to fight.

"Of course not," Gray said, "Hot me with everything you've got."

"Sorry, but I'll give you everything I've got as well, for Juvia's sake." Lyon stated. Juvia did not seem to like that, Gray turned away.

"Don't pay him any attention, his stupidity might be infectious." Gray spoke, "Actually I've been wondering since the elimination round, what are you?" The Ice Mage asked Mato.

"Can't you see he's a pumpkin man ya idiot." Luffy called.

"Yes as you can see I'm a Pumpkin."

"Huh, should I not have asked that question?"

"Juvia thinks you look like a pumpkin too."

"Well yeah you look like a pumpkin, but what's inside…?"

"It like this every year, though I don't pay much attention to it, though…" Eve spoke.

"He stated earlier he was a staff member," Beth said. The two mages bowed, "Good job creating a character."

"No, no, I do this for fun, so no need for praise-kabo."

"Don't go overboard, on such things."

"Hold on a second, this completion "hidden" is about to start, but I don't know what it entails and that goes for the future competitions but it pretty obvious the two fairies have an advantage."

"Who cares?" Law asked, rhetorically. "Sure Fairy Tail has twice the chances at winning the games, but of course that just makes it more interesting. Plus they still have to fight each other, and from what I know of Fairy Tail, I don't think either team is gonna pull any punches even against their guild mates they still want to win, also I'm pretty sure there's some kind of prize for one team beating the other."

"He's right, I'm not pulling any punches," Gray said, "Neither is Juvia." Juvia spoke.

"To win this tournament you've going to need, skill, power and luck, it appears that they have the luck part down, but do they have the power and skill?" Law was pretty sure they luck failed compared to Luffy's though.

"It can't be help, the fact that a guild has two teams who made it this level is amazingly lucky."

"It's fine with me, my memory is singing." Rufus said, "It's not necessarily that just because there's two of them that they have an advantage."

"Your memory can sing all it wants, let as see if it can sing without a heart?" Law said to Rufus, the Sabertooth mage looked at with slight confusion, before choosing to ignore the comment.

"I'm fine with it," Beth said, Nalpudding tsked, Law looked at the purple, whatever he was, he would have to keep an eye on him, he seemed suspicious.

"I'm impressed, is this what they call the "confidence of a King"?" Gray asked.

"No," Law stated, "Sabertooth has what's called "the arrogance an inexperienced prince." One Piece has "the confidence of an experience king." The difference is how we view our opponents, for example: Rufus here thinks there's no way anyone of us can beat him, or Sabertooth. One Piece on the other hand is confident we'll win but we know we're not invincible, even if it was the Yonkou and Rayleigh who were completing we'd still know there is a chance we could lose." Law looked at Rufus, "You're not invincible, Sabertooth isn't invincible because invincibility doesn't exist, but if the little princeling wants to play, I and my teammates will be happy to show you the difference between be classified Fiore's number 1 guild and being Ishgar's." Law said, as he stared directly at Rufus.

The Sabertooth mage scowled at Law. "Or maybe it's time for the prince to became the king." Rufus smirked, "Maybe it's time for Fiore to know why One Piece hides itself from the world, on an island everyone knows are a myth, like sky islands. One Piece is fraud, we are the strongest. Your time is done."

Law scoffed, "You see?" Law asked Gray, "Arrogance. Sky Islands are real idiot, and our time is never over. Our next Era just begins," he smirked.

Rufus turned form Law to the Gray. "As I was stating before I was interrupted. It's possible you fellow guild member will become your weakness. She could be held hostage, threaten, leak information, and many more unfavorable circumstances could be created. Keep that it mind." Rufus said while placing two fingers to his head.

"So basically Sabertooth is admitting there so weak they need to kidnap and threaten innocent mages to will a simple tournament," Law said as he looked at Mato. "set by the king."

Mato looked at Law, so he knew? Well it wasn't that big of a deal, he was going to reveal himself at the end anyway.

"Field open!" Mato shouted. Law wasn't surprise when a town started appearing, well more like he was surprised the king had Lacrima with Town molding magic, actually thinking abut it. It probably wasn't town molding magic, the magical energy needed was extreme.

"Cool!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes. "It's a town."

"They have a town molding Lacrima?" Jinbe asked.

"Apparently," Ace said. Rayleigh used one when a lot of One Piece members where at the base so that everyone had somewhere to sleep, still most sleep on there ship.

Sabo didn't believe it was town molding magic, as he was pretty sure Ace's father had invented the magic. Some form of the building magic that Franky used? No, not that. Hmm.

"A town?" Lucy asked, as she and her teams stared at the town in bewilderment.

"It's huge," Erza stated, she was in awe at how they could create something so big.

"Whoa," Natsu said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elfman asked.

"It's an Illusion, that's been made solid using the illusionary technique: Solidification." Sabo said as he walked over too them.

"Illusion Solidification?" Natsu asked the blonde mage.

"So the town's an Illusion?" Elfman asked, Sabo nodded in response.

"How do you know?" Erza asked.

"Well. my original thought was Town molding magic,"

"Town molding magic?" Lucy interrupted Sabo. "Your saying there's a magic out there that is used for creating towns?"

"There's magic out there for everything, anyway then I thought of Building Magic. That's like molding magic, but instead of making the item, it gives you the materials to make the items. But then I thought no because they would have had to have built the town and have kept it hidden, which I would have sensed. Then came illusionary magic, which makes the most sense, the technique solidification came because the buildings are solid, though it's possible that the illusion effects are sense of touch."

Erza looked at him, he was smart able to analyze things quickly and she felt the most power coming from him, he would be Fairy Tail's biggest threat to winning the Grand Magic Games.

"Why are telling us?" Natsu asked the blonde mage.

Sabo just looked at him. "Why not?" Sabo spoke, "It's not like it's a help to either of ourteams, also who are you?" Sabo asked Natsu. "I know who see is," he said pointing to Erza, "and who they are," pointing to Mira, Laxus, and "Mystogan." "But who are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Sabo looked at Natsu, "Nutsa Ragneel?" Sabo asked, Lucy Erza and Elfman laughed as Natsu glared at Sabo.

"Natsu Dragneel!" he yelled,

"Nutsa Ragneel, got it." Sabo said and his turned and walked away.

"NAT-SU DRAG-NEEL."

"Tatsu stop yelling!" Luffy yelled, at Natsu while grinning.

Natsu fumed, "I'm gonna burn my name into them," He declared, as he glared at Luffy and Sabo.

Law looked around there was no one here. Guess there was teleportation involved. So did you have to stay hidden from the other players, while tying to find the others? Time to find the others, he had Kenbunshoku Haki so they couldn't hide form him.

"Everyone, please enjoy what's going on in town via are Lacrima vision. The eight participants don't know what the other are doing. The rules for "hidden" are simple. Each person is both the hider and seeker. Find each other in this town. You can use any kind of magic, and then deliver one blow. It doesn't matter if you do any damage, the person who attacks gets one point.

Law saw the light the that created the town again it rose and took the from the competitors, Law smirk. "Perfect."

"Wow! There's a bunch of everyone." Luffy had more stars in his eyes. Sabo, Ace and Jinbe smiled. "This was probably supposed to be hindrance, but for Law this will be beneficial." Jinbe said.

"Hmm," Laxus said, as he listen to One Piece.

"What is it?" Mira asked the Lightning mage.

"Apparently these clones, or whatever will give Law an advantage," the Dragon Slayer explained.

"How?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know, It's just what I heard."

"Um, where is Law?" Jellal asked, he hadn't looked away form the scenes let he couldn't find Law. The One Piece mage had vanished.

"Could he have blended it with the copies?" Mira asked.

"This will be as tricky as I thought," Jellal said.

"There are copies of everyone. If accidently attack a copy, you'll lose a point. Now disappear into the silence like a black car disappearing into the night." Chapati said.

A gong was rung. "Let "Hidden" begin!"

Law smirked, as he held up his hand, and a blue circle formed underneath "ROOM." The circle expanded until it covered the who city.

"Oh, my. A Light blue dome has covered the entire arena, this appears to be the work of one of the participant's." Chapati announced.

"Shambles," Law stated as he swapped himself for one of his copies behind Rufus. Law was surprised when his body started to glow and teleported him some where else.

"Oh, my Law has attack a copy and therefore lost a point. In this situation a player restarts in a different area. Likewise if a player is attack by another wizard, a point is subtracted then too, and the player restarts in a different area. As long as it's within the time limit it's possible for a player to restart any number of times. The time limit is 30 minutes. The team with the most points at end gets first place."

"Ok, so Law's not at an advantage because of the copies," Ace said.

Laxus smirked, "So the advantage is gone, huh?" he asked, "Guess that makes this even."

"Dammit," Law said as he stood up. So he couldn't use shambles? Or could he?

Juvia stopped as she was about to attack a copy, so she couldn't steal one of the Gray's? That disappointed her.

Gray smashed Nalpudding with his Ice hammer, "And now I'm getting a point." The mage stated confidently, then he heard then buzzed and saw that Nalpudding had disappeared. "What? That attack should have nailed him head on."

Gray looked up when he heard chuckles, and saw Nalpudding. "I don't believe it."

"too bad that was a copy." Nalpudding said. As Gray disappeared Nalpudding found himself somewhere else, above a group of copies and he fell on them.

"Oh, Law teleported Nalpudding above a group of five clones, making him lose five points." Chapati announced.

Law smirked as the Raven Tail glared, Law deactivated ROOM, while he could keep it up for the duration of the completion, there was always the chance he could end up it the battle, and he didn't want to use all his energy just in case.

Gray looked around, when heard him his name from behind, it was Nalpudding, "Gray, I found you." Nalpudding went to attack

"ROOM." A voice could as a blue sphere appeared around them, "Shambles." Gray suddenly found himself on the roof. What the? Gray saw Law was upside down with his thumbs placed on Nalpudding chest, "Counter Shock." Electricity coursed though Nalpudding.

Law landed on his feet, "Pathetic," he said looking at Nalpudding. Law looked at Gray. The Ice mage jumped down in front of Law, the magic users stared at each other.

"Ice Make: Excalibur," Gray said as a sword of Ice appeared in his hand, and charged at Law.

"Takt," Law said as he raised his finger and Gray was raised in the air. "What the?" Gray asked as Law released it and Gray crushed to the ground.

"This first game's silent but fierce battles of "Hidden" continue. Currently Law is in first, and Nalpudding is in last. On the field with yourself and an army of enemies, what should you do to ferret out the flesh and blood ones?" Chapati asked.

"There are numerous ways. For example you could look out for you opponent's magic." Yajima said.

"I think Eve has a better method then that." Jenny said.

Law flipped over the snow his opponent sent, and punched Eve in the face.

"Well this has been easy," Law spoke to himself,

As Law was walking the saw it was starting to snow. "ROOM."

"What on Earthland is this? It's started to snow in town!"

"Eve, huh?" Jenny said.

Law saw the snow coming towards him, he swung his sword, and cleaved the snow in half.

"Eve gets three in a row. But Lyon waste no time in pursuing him."

"Cold doesn't work on…" Lyon didn't get to finish as Law kicked him in the back.

The battle rage on, Law got hit few times, mostly by Gray after he saved Gray from Nalpudding. Law of course wasn't using his full power as all it would take would be to switch their "hearts", take their hearts or cut them in pieces.

Law was in the lead when it was near the end, and the mage believed Rufus was going to make his move. To win he would need six points, or five points if he hit Law.

"Anyway Sabertooth's Rufus isn't moving at all is he? He hasn't been attacked by anyone or attacked anyone." Law knew that, he would be making his move any second.

"This competition is too simple," Rufus said. Law nodded it was, but that was because he had Haki. So why did Rufus think it was too simple? Law highly doubted it was because he had Haki.

"W-what is this?" Chapati asked.

Law saw Rufus standing on top of a roof, "I remember it, Everyone's heartbeat, footsteps, the quality of there magic."

"Is he asking to be found?" Sabo asked,

"Probably," Ace said. "He may know the qualities of Law's magic, but I don't think he gets what it does."

"Kicked his ass!" Luffy yelled.

"I remember… I remember it." Rufus said as he placed two fingers on either side of his head, and a magic circle appeared behind him with a double helix in front of it.

"Memory Make," the mage said as a night sky coming into existence.

"Wow! He can change the time of day!" Luffy was amazed it wasn't hard to do so.

As the night sky spread over him he saw himself glow, "A homing target, hmm?" he asked, If I dodge would it follow me, or not. Law lifted his arm. "ROOM!" Better to be safe.

Golden light appeared around Rufus, "Night of falling stars!" seven beams shoot out, as the beam entered his ROOM, Law waved his hand and the attack hit the ground at the edge of the ROOM. This meant he was at most at six points, then Law saw Nalpudding jump at Rufus so five points, so Law had one more point.

"You stick out like a sore thumb," As Nalpudding went to punch Rufus, he disappeared. Law jumped on to a roof as he watch. Rufus was still there he's haki old him so. "Oh, no a copy."

Rufus reformed, "Relax, you won't lose any points that was the memory of me being there." Rufus said as he hit Nalpudding, being him to six points, each with Law. "I don't need a decoy." Rufus declared.

"Everyone except Law was wiped out!" Chapati declared, In an instant Rufus rocketed to the top, tied with Law at six points each, the mages are staring down each other."

"Spectators and Law, This competition isn't interesting after I don't need to hide. Every the one who has been on top for most of the completion is afraid to attack me." Law smirked Rufus thought he was afraid to attack him. He wasn't. He was just waiting until the end.

"If they find me, their attacks miss, because they only target the memory of me that stays behind."

Law laughed. "As I stated earlier, the arrogance of inexperience prince that's what Sabertooth has. You didn't hit me, you didn't come close. But because I haven't rushed in like Nalpudding you think I'm scared? Now I show you the power of a King's Confidence, is what you should be scared off" Law stated as he held up his hand, "ROOM!"

Law rushed at Rufus drawing his blade. Rufus smirked, he had absolute confidence that no matter what Law's magic was it wouldn't touch him. "Amputate!" Law said as he coated his blade with haki, and swung it Rufus neck. Rufus just stood there as he was confident Law attack would hit the memory of him, so image the look of surprise when Law's blade sliced though his neck. The crowd and everyone looked at Law with shock, as Rufus' head feel his body.

"He k…k…ki...killed him?" Lucy stuttered out.

"I don't believe it! Law has DECAPITATED Rufus!" Chapati shouted. "He KILLED Rufus!" Everyone looked Law in shock.

"He's not dead." Jellal told the Fairy Tail B team.

"He got his head cut off, He's dead." Gajeel said.

Law sheathed his blade and picked up Rufus' head, and smiled sinisterly at it. "As I said arrogance of a Prince."

"What did you do too me?!" Rufus yelled.

"I don't believe it, The head of Rufus is talking, how is this possible?" Chapati asked.

"Well it appears that Law didn't kill Rufus, somehow and as such Law get's a point and Rufus loses a point, and since time has ran out, meaning Trafalgar Law has won the first game, "Hidden!"" The One Piece guild cheered, no one more then Luffy, some of the spectators cheered as well, most where creeped out by the fact Law decapitated someone. The buildings disappeared, and Law was just holding Rufus' head.

"I'm taking you hat." Law said as he reacted Rufus' head to his body, and took his hat.

"With that these are the completion rankings."

1st – One Piece – 10 points

2nd – Sabertooth – 8 points

3rd – Lamia Scale – 6 points

4th – Blue Pegasus – 4 points

5th – Fairy Tail B – 3 points

6th – Fairy Tail A – 2 points

7th – Mermaid Heel – 1 points

8th – Raven Tail – 0 points

"What are you doing?" Ooba yelled angrily as spun her arm.

"Not too bad I guess you could say." Ren said, "Yeah…" Hibiki said agreeing.

Hancock was not happy her guild come second last and got 1 point, it's not like there were fighting her Luffy. Why couldn't her sister have agreed to enter. One Piece was powerful, they would be her biggest threat, why did she have to complete against her Luffy?

"For this completion One Piece have taken first place and shown as to a very unique and dangerous competitor. Trafalgar Law who's magic always him to decapitate people and keep them alive."

"It was interesting to see, and Law only seems to have decapitated Rufus to prove that One Piece is the True King." Yajima said, "And I don't think we've seen the true power of Law's Magic."

"Both Fairy Tail teams put up a good fight, but the results where bad no as bad as they could have been though. Law seem to help them out a lot."

"Yes, he did." Yajima said, "But I think it's more of he was targeting Raven Tail, and Raven Tail was targeting Fairy Tail so Law use that as a distraction to get Nalpudding."

"I knew Fairy Tail was gonna suck, but I can't believe there's guild that's sucks more, Mermaid Tail sucks as…" a crowd member said and it was the last bad he was going say about Fairy Tail or Mermaid Heel as a fist smashed into him sending him flying, and leaving an angry Luffy in his spot.

"One Piece's Luffy has attacked a member of the crowd. As a result he is no allowed to participant in any of today's events." Luffy heard but didn't care.

"Don't insult my friends guild!" Luffy said, "And don't insult Fairy Tail!" The crowd looked at Luffy in fear, "O…ok we wrote insult Mermaid Heel or Fairy Tail again." One of the crowd said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Luffy said cheerfully and jumped out of the crowd.

"Hey, Luffy?" Erza said, Luffy looked at the redhead. "Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"My name is Erza Scarlet."

"Ero Harlot?" Luffy asked, "weird name." Lucy, Natsu and Elfman cringe at what Erza's response might be.

Erza glared at Luffy full force who just looked at her and grinned, "So Ero what is it?" Erza wanted to hit him, but she didn't know if there was a rule against hitting competitors.

"Why did you attack them?" Elfman asked.

"Because they insulted my friends." Luffy said as is it was simple, and it was after all, Luffy had the simplest mind in the world. Luffy grinned and walked off.

"Well And now we continue to the battle part." Chapati announced, A member from each team will fight in a single match. This is a tournament."

"And the sponsor decided the pairings, right?" Jenny asked.

"I just hope the match ups are interesting."

"I've just received the list of matches," Chapati stated, "The First Match up for today from Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilia! vs. Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"

 **A/N: I hoped you liked it.**

 **You know the special guest that the games have. Well I'm changing the middle three. As in Jason, Lahar, whoever the other one is. So Is there any One Piece characters you want, I always chosen who will replace Lahar, so you can pick two characters.**

 **I'm making up things as I go, so if something doesn't make sense Ex. last Chapter when One Piece arrived the crowd didn't cheer, but now a quarter give or take are One Piece Mages, well that Idea came to me this chapter.**

 **Like I didn't plan Millianna knowing Luffy, but a reviewer asked about Hancock, truthfully when I started this I forgot about her. But Hancock is the empress of an All Female Island and Pirate crew, Mermaid Heel is an all female, so Hancock being there Guild Master makes sense, in a way.**

 **Next up battles, some battles will change, some will stay the same,** **but they could have different outcomes, or be on a different day.** **It depends on how I feeling.**


	4. Lucy vs Flare

**_A/N: Let's get ready to rumble_**.

"The first battle of today. Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia, verses Raven Tail's Flare Corona." Chapati announced, Law scowled as he walked to where his team was. 'Is that a coincidence?' he asked himself, "Or is it planned?"

Luffy was the first one who saw Law, he grinned, "Tora-o that was sweet." Luffy said, Law just nodded and placed Rufus Hat on Jinbe.

"What's this for?" The fishman asked, Law shrugged, "You're the only one without a hat, also it pissed the arrogant kitty off," he said as he turned and waved to Rufus who scowled at the surgeon.

"You should give it to Zoro, it's like Hawky's," Luffy said, Mihawk scowled at Luffy, Zoro, and Perona smirked at the swordsman, as Shanks laughed at his former rival's expression.

"You should see your face," Mihawk just scowled at Shanks. Luffy took the hat of Jinbe and threw it at Zoro. Zoro swung his sword, to most it looked like one swing, but it was multiple. The pieces of the hat swirled in the wind.

Kagura and Erza were shocked by the sword they saw, the sword of the legendary samurai Ryuma, used to slay a dragon, Shusui.

"Impossible," The swordswomen said. Fairy Tail A looked at Erza, "What?" they asked. The redhead looked at her guild mates. "That sword the green haired man from Fairy Tail is wielding is known as Shusui."

Natsu was amazed, he knew the story, Igneel told him. A samurai without any magic, or anything. Just a samurai with a sword, slaying a powerful fire dragon. He looked at the blade in amazement. It was black with a red line that looked like teeth, and something about it freaked Natsu out, and made him weary of the blade, and he wasn't the only one, the other Dragon Slayers in the arena, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue got the same feeling from the blade. Natsu wondered if it was because the blade had actually slain a dragon.

"Shusui? Elfman asked, Erza nodded, "It's one of the 21 O Wazamono, and was used over 4 centuries ago to kill a dragon, by a normal samurai." Elfman nodded not knowing to say to that.

Millianna looked at Kagura, "What's Impossible?"

Kagura closed her eyes, "That blade is known as Shusui it's said to be completely indestructible, and is said to increase its wielders destructive abilities to a completely different level, before I made Archenemy, I wanted that blade." Kagura said, Millianna nodded, she knew why Kagura wanted the blade, and based on how powerful Archenemy was, she assumed that Shusui was at the same level of power.

Zoro sheathed his blade, and smirked, he heard what the swordswomen said, so they knew the story of the blade. He knew Erza used different swords based on her different amours, she was Kuina's idol. So facing her would be interesting, but it was the other one the interested him the most, her sword even sheathed he could feel it's power, it reminded him of Yoru, not as powerful, as no sword was that powerful, but possible Saijo O Wazamono level, or at least O Wazamono level.

"Lucy show her the results of your training!" Natsu spoke. "If you win here we can still go on," Erza said. "Yeah kick her ass!" Elfman called.

Lucy closed her eyes, 'Raven Tail, you attacked Wendy, by "way of greeting" you were more focused on interrupting Gray's efforts then winning. I'm angry...' Lucy looked a Flare, "Count on me. I swear I'll win."

"I like that look," said Pantherlily spoke. "Lucy's fired up," said Happy. "It's because her opponent's from Ivan's stupid guild. Tear her to pieces!" Makarov called.

"What's wrong first master?" Romeo asked, "I'm wondering what Raven Tail's after..." she said.

"It's gotta be making us look like imbeciles," Makarov responded. "They really know how to get under a guy's skin."

"I hope that's all it is..." Mavis said looking at Ivan.

"Apparently the masters of these two guilds are father and son, Yajima." Chapati said.

"True but if they bare different insignia's it doesn't matter if there parent and child," Yajima said.

"It's so dramatic, I getting chills." Jenny said.

"Also they hate each other," Shanks said.

"Both of you come forward," Mato said, "Since this entire arena will be your battlefield only you two will be in here. Your time limit will be 30 minutes."

Flare tilted her head, B-blondie," she said. "She's creepy," Luffy said.

"I'm not going to lose," Lucy said.

During that time if you knock out your opponent, you win. Alright let the first match begin!" A gong rung out.

"Here I go," Lucy said pulling out one of her golden keys, "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!" A two legged bull with an axe appeared, "Mooore power!" he said as he swung his axe at Flare. The Raven tail mage dodge.

"COOL!" Luffy and Chopper shouted with stars for eyes.

"Oh, my Celestial Spirit Magic and it's one of the 12 Zodiac Gates!" Chapati announced.

Lucy brought out another key, "Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!" A dark skinned man with a large tail appeared. "We Are! Here I go."

"Oh, two celestial spirits at the same time?" Robin asked, rhetorically, "Impressive."

"Awesome!" Luffy and Chopper shouted with stars for eyes again.

"Sand Buster!" A large torrent of sand shot forth from his tail. Luffy and Chopper still had stars in their eyes.

Flare's hair grow and burst into flames to block the sand tornado.

"It grows!" Brook said, "I'm wish I could make my hair grow, but I can't because I'm a skeleton, Yohohoho skull joke."

"Oh she can block with her hair, cool." Luffy said.

"Luffy please stop shouting cool, or awesome, when anything happens, just watch the match and say cool after the battle." Law said. Luffy tilted his head, as if he was thinking, and grinned. "Ok, Taro-o."

"Taurus use Scorpio's sand." Lucy ordered, "Moo! Perfect" Flare looked scared, as Taurus used his axe to control the sand. "Go Taurus. We." Scorpio said.

Taurus jumped at Flare, "Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran," which caused a sandstorm stopping everyone from seeing the match.

"This is just like Crocodile," Luffy said as he covered his eyes.

"The sand is in my eyes." Jenny said.

"This is incredible," Chapati stated, "two gates open simultaneously is an amazing spectacle in itself, but a combination attack too?!"

"That girl has improved so much," Yajima spoke, "You can't even compare her to what she was like seven years ago."

"Good Job, both of you," Lucy told her celestial spirits, as they disappeared, "We are!" Scorpio said.

Flare was sent flying up into the air. "Blonde," she growled. Flare's hair shoot out, "Hair Dog: Wolf Fang," her hair turned into a giant wolf. Luffy keeping his promise to Law, didn't say anything he just looked at the hair dog with awe.

"Her hair turned into a wolf!" Sherria stated, "Her Hair?" Yuka asked. "Her Hair! The bountiful hair! That long hair!" Toby said. "Keep Quiet." Jura ordered, he was annoyed that he had no hair,

"Gate of the crab, I open thee!" A crab man with scissor emerged and cut the wolf. "Cancer!"

Flare looked at her hair as it disappeared, "My hair…" she asked in shock.

"Nice, Cancer," Lucy called. "When it comes to hair cuts leave it to me-ebi." Cancer replied, and disappeared

Flare was glaring at Lucy, "You!" she screamed as her hair shot into the ground, the One Piece members who knew Kenbunshoku Haki, could detect the magic into the hair and knew it was barrowing towards Lucy. The others just guessed that.

Flare's hair shot out of the ground, grabbing Lucy legs and lifting her into swinging her around, as she hit the ground.

"I see panties!" Brook sang, Sanji being the pervert he was just looking at Lucy's panties with love heart eyes.

"Lucy!" Team Fairy Tail A called out with concern.

"Take that," Flare said as she slammed Lucy into the ground. "My red hair does exactly what I want it to."

"Her face is creepy," Luffy said. Ace and Sabo smiled at Luffy's statement.

Lucy grabbed hold of her whip. "Now that you mention it my, Fleuve d'Etoile also…" The whip activated and wrapped around Flare's wrist. "Also does what I want it to do."

"What?!" Flare asked in surprised. "Bondage!" Sanji danced. Flare and threw each other into the air, and went round and round and round, and Luffy got dizzy, and fell down. "I don't feel so good," Luffy said with swirls in his eyes.

"You be fine," Law said.

The hair attached to leg caught fire, Lucy let out a small cry of pain. The hair and whip let go of the girls, and they went in opposite direction crashing into the ground.

"Oh my! It's only the first match and the fighters have barely had time to breath! A showdown between father and son guilds! A battle between two woman! And neither of them are backing down!"

"What I miss?" Luffy asked as he got up. "Nothing, really, the only difference is there on the ground and are no longer in contact with each other, currently." Jinbe said.

"Hey, the Fairy Tail's mage's legs are brunt," Luffy said. "Yeah I noticed," Jinbe said.

Lucy looked at her boot as they melted, "It hot," she winced.

"Chopper!" Sanji said turning to the reindeer, Chopper looked up in fear as Sanji's aura appeared. Zoro step in front of Chopper. "Stop it." He simply stated, "Your scaring him."

"I was only going to ask him to heal Lucy's legs after the match," Sanji stated. "Well you don't need to be so intense about it Sanji." Nami said, "I sure Chopper would be happy to help, wouldn't you Chopper?" Chopper, "Yes, it's my duty as a doctor."

"Cool, sorry about scaring you Chopper," Sanji apologized, "It's okay Sanji," the reindeer smiled.

"Can't stand so easily, huh? My red hair hurt your legs."

Lucy took her boots off and threw them away. "Darn it. I liked these boots."

Flare screamed, and her hair shot into the ground. "W-what your aiming for my legs again?"

"It's not going for her legs," Zoro stated, Those who had Haki were aware but those who didn't weren't aware.

"Were is it heading?" Brook asked.

"Towards Fairy Tail," Rayleigh stated. The ones that heard him shocked, "Why?" Nami asked. "She's going to threaten Lucy," Robin stated.

"What?" Chopper asked, "That's dirty."

"Now she's barefoot," Pantherlily stated. "If that hair gets ahold of her, they will be damage."

"Be careful, Lucy!" Happy called.

'Strange,' Lucy thought, 'This time I'm not sensing anything. Where will she attack from?' Lucy looked at Flare and saw she was pointing to Fairy Tail.

"What's she doing?" Natsu asked, "Go on! Keep attacking her. Take that Raven Tail witch down a peg!"

Lucy's eyes widen when she saw some of Flare's hair was next to Asuka. Lucy went to shout but Flare's hair wrap around her mouth, and Flare threw her on the ground.

Luffy glared at the Raven Tail Mage, "I handle it." He said as he walked away from his team mates. They nodded.

"That's cheating," Usopp called, "Don't worry, Luffy's missing." Dragon said. Usopp and the Straw hats saw they captain wasn't with his team, and smirked. While Luffy wouldn't interfere in the actual fight, he would make it a fair contest again.

"Don't say anything," Flare told Lucy, "That's an order. If you disobey, you know what'll happen right? Even a blonde bimbo like you can understand." Lucy could only stare at Flare in horror.

Over at Makarov narrows his eyes, he knew something was up. "What's wrong Master?"

"Maybe just my imagination, I felt something…" Makarov never finished as something shot passed Fairy Tail, the next thing they knew a red and steaming Monkey D. Luffy was shouting. "LLLUUUUCCCCYYYY!"

Lucy, Fairy Tail, and Flare could only stare at Luffy in shock. She saw Flare's hair burn away, "KICK HER ARSE!"

"Go Lucy!" One Piece cheered.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you Luffy, again. I open thee! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Two little spirits shot at Flare, hitting her in the face and knocking her down.

"Do that thing," the blonde order the twin spirits. "We haven't practice enough," the in black shorts said, "We don't know if we can do it or not." The one in orange shorts said.

"Anyway turn into me!" Lucy ordered. "Roger," the twins touched each other, and another Lucy. In a towel.

"Oh, another Lucy? She can clone herself! Sweet." Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Another Lucy!" Sanji said with love hearts.

"I want to see this new Lucy's panties as well," Brook stated. "But she's in towel, maybe she's not wearing panties?" Somehow the skeleton blushed.

"Please have no panties!" Sanji prayed, and Nami hit him on the head. "Sanji, can you fetch me some juice?" she asked, "Of course Nami," Sanji said and dashed off.

Lucy looked at Gemini!Lucy in horror, "Why are you dressed like that for?!"

"It's not our fault," Gemini said, "This is what you had on when we copied you." Sanji wasn't the only one with love hearts in his eyes as most of the men in the audience did as well.

"Well that is…" Shanks started talking, before he got hit in the head. "Too young for you Clive Shanks!" Shanks rubbed his head. "Ow, really?" the Yonkou asked as he looked up at the strawberry blonde that hit him. Said blonde just hit him again.

"This kind of behaviour better not rub off on my sons or there will be Hell to play!" A intense reddish-purple aura appeared around her. "Do you _understand_ me Clive Shanks?!"

"Crystal," the blonde nodded, "Now I have to go help Shakky make my sons food." The woman worked. "His fellow Yonkou, Rayleigh, and the guild laughed at him. "That goes for you too Brook!" the woman yelled back, and the skeleton nodded.

"I will do my utmost to keep for sons from becoming perverts," Brook said. "That woman is the scariest thing, ever," Brook said.

"Agreed," Shanks spoke.

"I see…" Lucy said, "Yesterday after I got out of the bathtub." Gemini went and looked down the towel. "Don't look!" Lucy yelled at her spirit.

"Wouldn't that Gemini be a powerhouse if it turned into Erza or Laxus?" Jet asked.

"It can't." Levy said, "I'm told it can only copy someone with about the same level of magic as it owner, Lucy!"

"Argh," Luffy whined, "I want a clone though." Luffy sat down next to Asuka in a huff.

"Hello," the 3-year-old said. "Hi." Luffy grinned. "I'm Asuka," the girl said. "Asura, that's an awesome name." Luffy said, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"It's Asuka, Monkey." "It's Luffy, Asura." "My name is Asuka, Lufcy."

"Luffy." "Asuka." "Luffy." "Asuka." "Luffy." "Asuka." "Luffy." "Asuka." "Luffy." This went on and on, Alzack and Bisca could only watch as there daughter and this man argue, how to say there name while pronouncing the only one wrong.

"I get it so it wouldn't be able to copy the master, or the first master." Droy said.

"But it could probably copy the fourth master, right?" Wakaba grinned, "Stow it," Macao snapped, "How different are you?!"

"Well, well. This is a nice happenstance." Chapati said with hearts for eyes.

"She does have curves in all the right places…"

Mavis placed her hand on her breasts, "All the right places…" she said as aura of despair.

"Hey Ghost, what's up with you?" Luffy asked,

"I don't have curves in the right places," Mavis answered.

Luffy blinked, "What?" Luffy asked while starching his tilted head.

"She's saying she doesn't have big breasts," Bisca told Luffy.

"Who cares about big breasts?" Luffy said, Most of the perverts and those insecure about there breast size (Levy), looked at Luffy in bewilderment, "In fact who cares about breasts at all."

"You don't care about breasts?" Makarov asked. "Shishishi, nope. It's all about fighting, meat, adventuring and protecting my Nakama!" Luffy said as he turned to Lucy.

"Why'd she clone herself?" he asked.

"There are now two Lucy Heartfilias! And one of them is in a bath towel! Those are the twins, Gemini, of the 12 Zodiac Celestial spirits."

The two Lucy's stood next to each other and there hands connected. "Sound out the heavens, open the heavens. Stars across the universe, show yourself to me with all your brilliance." Powerful light started glowing around Lucy, the power actually made Mihawk watch with actual interest, he knew exactly what this spell was, so did the rest of the Yonkou and Rayleigh.

Luffy stared in amazement at Lucy, his eyes stars. "Wow! You guys are really strong like Rayleigh said. Beating you is gonna be fun." Luffy said.

"I think you got then wrong, young man," Makarov said, "We're the ones that will defeat you." Makarov said, Luffy grinned, "Shishishi." He laughed. "I like you old man."

Flare looked at Lucy in fear, "W-what is this?"

"88 stars of the heavens, open." Lucy called. "Urano Metria." Luffy was amazed and he wasn't the only one.

"Can you feel that?" Sabo asked, Law, Jinbe and Ace nodded. "It's insane, what is this magic?" Sabo looked up and read about all kinds of magic, but he hadn't gotten to celestial magic yet. "I have got to start reading about celestial magic," he said.

Usopp watch in amazement, this magic was powerful, very powerful. But something was wrong, he could feel it. Usopp had always been able to sense magic, even before he leant Haki. The magic near Raven Tail was weaker, he'd had enough of their dirty tricks in this match. One Piece had entered to beat Fairy Tail fairly, not because someone cheated.

"Requip: Kabuto." A slingshot appeared, he grabbed a seed from his bag. Not all his attacks were magic, and he couldn't use a magic attack now. Usopp brought his goggles down. "Found you bastard."

"Usopp what are you doing?" Yasopp asked, "I'm sick of them cheating!" Usopp shouted. As The light from Urano Metria blinded everyone, Usopp released his seed, and closed his eyes. He hoped he hit, oh god, he'd had missed hadn't he, he'd missed. Damn it.

Usopp opened his eyes, to see he hit his target and Lucy attack had connected. "Yes!" the sniper cheered. "I'm the Sniper King!" He shouted. Yasopp smiled at his son. "Nice work son." Usopp stop did his father praise him? Yes, his father praised him. That was better then hitting his target.

"Lucy Heartfilia has knocked out Flare Corona, Fairy Tail A wins! Meaning Fairy Tail A has 12 points, and Raven Tail has 0." Chapati announced.

The crowd and One Piece cheered, but Fairy Tail cheered the most. Lucy smiled as she fell to the ground exhausted. Luffy was glaring at Raven Tail, he didn't know what they tried to do, but he knew Usopp shot something at them to stop them.

Lucy was helped up by Natsu, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "That was awesome Lucy," he said. "Thanks," the celestial spirit mage said.

"Hey Lucy?" Luffy yelled, Lucy looked up to see the mage smile at her. "That was the most AWESOME thing EVER!" he yelled, Lucy blushed at Luffy's comment. "I looked forward to fighting you." Luffy smiled. "Yeah, me too." Luffy placed his hands on the balcony edge and jumped back stretching his arms. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy arms then retracted and Luffy flew over to his team, literary as he crushed into the wall behind him.

"He's rubber," Mavis said. "What?" Makarov asked, "His body is rubber, he uses rubber magic. Meaning blunt attack won't do anything, and he's immune to lightning." Mavis said.

"What?" Makarov. "So Laxus is useless against him, and Erza would be the most effective, or Gajeel." Levy stated. Mavis nodded. Makarov never though he would hear those three words be said about Laxus. "Laxus is useless." "Damn you Rayleigh!" Makarov shouted.

Rayleigh laughed at this.

* * *

Lucy was about to hop in the shower when she heard a knock at the door. Who was it? She threw a towel around herself, and walked to the door. She open it to see a human she'd never seen, he was blonde, in a suit and had curly eyebrows, and he was with… a raccoon dog?

"Beautiful Lucy, are you ok? Do you want me to make you a delicious meal or get you a drink?" The blonde man, Lucy looked at him in shock. "Ah, no. Who are you?"

"I'm your prince charming, Sanji." Lucy just blink, did he really just say that?

"I'm Tony-Tony Chopper, I'm a doctor." Lucy blinked once, "A talking raccoon dog!" she screamed, "I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper yelled back.

"Wait, I hang around with talking cats, why does a talking reindeer that's a doctor sur… Wait your doctor?"

"That's correct, I'm the doctor on the Straw Hat Mage Crew, I'm Luffy's doctor. Sanji's our cook." Chopper explained, "Sanji's wanted me to make sure you legs where alright." Chopper said. "Now sit!" he ordered.

"Ah, thanks, but I'm fine." Lucy said.

"Are you a doctor?" Chopper asked, "No." "Then how could you possibly know what kind of damage has been done, now lay down!" he ordered pointing to a bed. "And Sanji, out, I'm a doctor and a doctor most keep his patients information confidential, now out!" The reindeer ordered while pointing at the door.

Sanji heard up his arms, "I'll be outside if you need me," he said as he lit a smoke.

Lucy laid down on the bed, "Ah, Dr. Chopper, do you think I could put underwear on?" Lucy asked, "No underwear?!" Sanji cried bursting into the room, Chopper transformed to heavy point and hit him "I said out!" Sanji crashed into the wall as Chopper closed the door, and returned to brain point.

"Was that transformation magic?" Lucy asked, Chopper nodded, "I know Human Transformation Magic, I also have extensive knowledge of healing magic, and the human body." Lucy blushed at want Chopper said, "That wasn't want I meant, I have no interested in humans that way."

"Oh yes you can change if you want." Chopper said as he got out his medical stuff. Lucy laid down on the bed, she may as well just get this done with she doubted Chopper would let it go.

As Chopper began looking at her legs, Lucy spoke up. "So how did a reindeer learn magic?" She asked. "I ate a Human Transformation Lacrima," Chopper said. Lucy blinked. "Those are a thing?"

"Well seeing I ate one, yes. You're going for a shower aren't you?" Chopper asked, "Ah, yes."

"Ok, well, no point in bandaging your leg if your going for a shower. Do you know how to put a bandage on properly?" Chopper asked. Lucy nodded.

"Ok, after you get out of the shower, dry your legs, not mostly dry or good enough, dry completely. Then apply this salve," Chopper said as he handed Lucy, what looked like to her as thick-ish milk. "Then place this bandage on. Wear this salve for two days, and you should be back to perfect health. When bathing, wash the salve off separately before hoping in bath or shower. Then dry and reapply salve, with a new bandage. Got it?" Chopper asked.

"Yes Dr. Chopper, thank you for the help. You're a great doctor." Lucy said. "Don't you praise me, it doesn't make me happy!" Chopper said while doing a happy dance. Lucy giggled as he disappeared.

* * *

The First day of battle continues with the next battle. Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney and Mermaid Heel's Arana Webb."

"So one of their dragon slayers is fighting?" Natsu asked excitedly as he looked down at the arena. Like Natsu, Gajeel was as well interested in seeing what would happen.

Rogue wanted this over as fast as possible. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" A powerful torrent of shadows burst forth from Rogue's mouth. Arana attacked with webs, but Rogue's roar tore then apart like they were nothing. And knocked out the Mermaid Heel mage.

"The Winner: Sabertooth's Shadow Dragon, Rogue Cheney!" The crowd screamed and cheered, he didn't care as he walked off the field. "With this victory, Sabertooth has collected 18 points for today, and Mermaid Heel has 1 point!" He didn't care though all he wanted was to face him, Gajeel.

Hancock closed her eyes, it was just the first day she told her, she open her eyes. She would see how she did tomorrow, then react accordingly. She was NOT happy though. Then she saw Luffy smile at her, and she started imagining her wedding to him.

* * *

Next up for the day, Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki vs. Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia.

"Oh, that means we're fighting Fairy Tail on the first day," Rayleigh said.

Sherry was confused who two go for her fiancé, or her teammate? "Which one?" shouted. "Lyon or I'll make you spin!" Ooba threaten.

"God she's annoying," Ren said.

Lyon smirked, "You're the one who purposed to her."

"Hey who said I purposed, I just gave her a ring, and just because I was down on one knee when I gave it her doesn't mean we're engaged. It's annoying that she's always by my side.. but, when you not with me I can't get into it," Ren said and Sherry blushed. "Oh, Ren," she said.

"Sherry sure fell in love with a pain in the ass." Yuka said.

"But that's love," Sherria said.

"The one thing I can't do if look lame in front of you, even if it means defeating your guild." Ren said as he took a stance.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but you're about to look lame in front of her." Lyon smiled.

"Ice Make: Water Serpent!" Lyon said as he sent a power ice serpent at Ren.

"Aerial Phose," the attacks connected, Ren attack was frozen and Lyon ran jumped onto the ice, using it as a platform to launch himself into the air.

"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" A snow dragon appeared and gave Ren a direct hit. Ending the match.

"The winner: Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale!"

"Ren are you okay?!" Sherry called. "I just looked lame." The mage answered.

"With this Lamia Scale is on 16 points, and Blue Pegasus is on 4."

"We're up," Luffy said. "No, we are up, you can't participant you punch a crowd member, remember?" Ace asked.

"I know, and I would do it again." Luffy said.

"Alright it's time for the final match of the day," Chapati said.

"The teams left are, Fairy Tail B team and One Piece!"

"I think this match will be interesting seeing how much One Piece has helped and supported Fairy Tail A team," Jenny said.

"Ok it's time for the first day's final battle match up! It's Fairy Tail B's Mystogan vs. One Piece's, Portgas D. Ace!"

 **A/N: So that's it. Next Chapter, it's Jellal vs. Ace, who will emerge victorious?**

 **Zoro doesn't care about the Meito of a sword, Saijo O Wazamono, and such he just uses it as a reference, for power.**

 **So I guess you guys are wondering who's the reserve member for OP. The answer, it's up to you guys to decide, there is a poll on my profile for you to vote, there are 4 choices. Zoro, Sanji, Macro, and the great Ivankov!**

 **Also some people have asked about pairings, I really have no idea, except for Sanji and Gruvia. So you can leave you pairing idea's reviews or in PM's. I have few rules thru**.

 **1.** Sanji's Pairing and Gruvia are set in stone. So you can't asked for a Sanji pairing, you can try to guess if want thru. Gruvia might take while because Gray's an idiot.

 **2.** Do _not_ ask for LuNa (Luffy x Nami) or NaLu (Natsu x Lucy), I don't like these pairings. I will Gomu Gomu no Red Thor King Kong Gun you in the face if female, balls if male. Yes this technic I made up it, King Kong Gun with Fire and Lightning. Also don't ask for Zoro x Erza, I like the pairing I'm just not doing it. I am ok with, Luffy and Lucy thru.

 **Those are the rules but her are some,"Guidelines," not really thru.**

 **1.** With crossovers, I prefer crossover pairings so asking for crossover pairings means your request is more likely to some true.

 **2.** Luffy because he's an idiot, and I want to keep him as close to canonically as possible, well his pairing will be slow, Zoro's will be faster and he's more uninterested in girls then Luffy.

The idea's I've been given so far are, so can ask for these more votes for a pairing more likely hood it will happen.

 **Law and Mira,** Zoro and Kagura, **Ace and Cana,** Sabo and Lisanna

Sorry about the length of the A/N, See you in a week or two, oh right who is your favourite exceed, I love Fro, the guy's incredible.


	5. Crime Sorcière & One Piece (Part 1)

Crime Sorcière & One Piece. (Part 1)

"Good Luck, Ace," his team wished Ace, he smiled, and since he couldn't be bothered to walked down, he jumped from the balcony.

"Someone should tell Rouge her son she's completing," Shanks said, looking at Dragon. "Like the father of her 'sons'." Dragon just disappeared, and reappeared with Rouge and Shakky.

"Go my little fire devil!" Rouge cheered, "Mum," Ace blushed in embarrassment. One Piece laughed at Ace's embarrassment.

Makarov looked at the One Piece mage, Rayleigh had proven with Law and Luffy that his team had weird magic's, rubber and whatever Law's magic was, so what did Ace have? He was shirtless so some form of Ice magic maybe? Hmm.

Jellal stood facing the arena, his team minus Juvia was behind him. "This will be interesting," Laxus spoke. "Good luck," Mira wished him, "Going up against a member of Ishgar's strongest right away."

"Are they really that strong?" Gajeel asked, "I know that Law had weird magic, but weird doesn't equal strong."

"Don't be fooled by their appearance, every single Supernova, their s-class mages, are strong enough to face a Wizard Saint, in fact that's one of the conditions to become a Supernova, there are multiple people in that guild who rival the Four gods of Ishgar, and some who are above them, they are deserving of their title, and if you face them in battle," Jellal looked at his team mates, and narrowed his eyes, "Do not hold back for a second, or they _will_ win. One Piece are more destructive then Fairy Tail, you guys got in trouble for destroying buildings and parts of towns, these get into trouble for destroying them, accidently of course."

The three Fairy Tail mages looked at Jellal in shock, "How many supernova's are there?" Mira asked, "Last time I checked, there was, Dragon's commanders, Whitebeard's commanders, some of Shank's members, several dozen." Jellal said as he walked out. "And yes all One Piece's team are supernova's, and Ace is a Whitebeard commander, but the one you should watch out for is Luffy," Jellal warned them, as he stepped into the arena.

Laxus scowled thanks to his dragon slayer hearing, he heard his grandfather, the first and Levy talking about Luffy's power, rubber magic, as in his lightning magic was useless against him, and Jellal just said Luffy was the one too watch out for, so was he their strongest? If so, without Gildarts here he was Fairy Tail's strongest, if it come to it he could use Fairy Law, although he would before to win without resorting to that.

"Even in Fairy Tail, there are few who know his identity, the mysterious wizard, Mystogan! His opponent is the man who destroyed a town with a single fiery punch, the Commander of the Second division of the Whitebeard Mage Crew, Fire Fist Ace!"

"Fire?" Natsu asked, excitedly.

"A whole town in a single punch?!" Makarov shouted, "How powerful is he?!" "Aren't you glad you haven't had to a pay a bill like that?" Levy asked, Makarov nodded, true, he was glad. "Suck it Rayleigh!"

"At least we've never been close to debt!" The dark king shouted back.

"New goal I don't care about beating Sabertooth, or Raven Tail, well I do but new number 1 goal; Defeat One Piece." Makarov declared.

Ace and Jellal looked at each other, Jellal had meet Ace before, at the same time he meet Luffy and Sabo, Crime Sorcière had heard a rumour of a group of dark guilds coming together to form an Alliance to attack the Magic Council, when they'd arrive Luffy, Ace and Sabo were beating up the guilds.

* * *

 **Flashback (1 year ago)**

Jellal walked in front of Ultear and Meredy, they where almost to there destination, the top of a hill. The 10 dark guilds coming together to attack the magic council. That was when they heard the commotion. They thought it was the dark guilds being unable to get along.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Several of the dark guild of members went flying into the sky and one person to the earth landing on his feet. He wore a sleeveless red vest, blue shorts and a straw hat. Meredy looked at the hat, she knew that hat from her children hood. "Luffy," she whispered. Jellal and Ultear looked Meredy she knew this person?

Hearing his name Luffy looked at Meredy, with confusion. "Do I know you?" he asked her. "There you are starchy bastard!" A group of dark guild members charged at him, the Straw Hat mage grinned.

Luffy shot out his leg. "Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" He kicked the dark mages and sent them flying. "He stretches?" Meredy asked. Then fire exploded on top of the hill. Luffy turned to the pink haired girl. "So do I know you?" he asked.

"It's me Meredy, it's been a while Luffy," Luffy eyes widen, this was his first friend? Luffy jumped and hug his childhood friend. "Meredy, I thought you died," Luffy said. "I thought the same about you." Ultear looked away in guilt, she was the one who destroyed their hometown, she was the one who separated them.

Luffy jumped off the mage, "Why are... " "There's that rubber shit!"

"Meteor!" Jellal's body was surround by Heavenly Body magic, and he of shot forward faster then almost anything Luffy had seen. "Awesome!" Luffy said with stars in is eyes. "So cool!" In a fury of punches and kicks Jellal took down the dark mages. "Ah, Meredy, and ah, Luffy... right?"

"Right, I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Ultear and Jellal's eyes widen at 'D'. Even thru at one time 'he' was a council member, the books he found only had vague mentions at best, all they really said was there where an ancient that defied the will of the gods, all members processed the mythical Will of D. and all wielders had the insane levels of magical potential.

Ultear looked at Luffy, she knew more about the D. then Jellal, Hades had called them Zeref's natural enemies, but also the natural enemies of the gods. That in the time before X000, in the time Known as the Void Century, there were said to have slain countless gods, forcing the powerful beings to retreat from the world.

"Right, yeah, I'm happy old friends reunited and all that, but could we take care of the dark guilds first?" Jellal asked, Luffy grinned, "Sabo and Ace will take care of it," he grinned.

"Who are Sabo and Ace?" Meredy asked, "My brothers," he answered.

"You have brothers?" Meredy asked, "you didn't tell me this when we where kids."

"I meet them after Gramps took me away, Ace is 3 years older and Sabo is two years older, we exchange a cup of Sake and swore to be brothers, then father adopted Sabo, after he reached Raftel."

"Raftel?!" Crime Sorcière shouted, "Doesn't that mean you part of One Piece?" Meredy asked, Luffy grinned. "Yeah," Luffy opened his vest to reveal the skull and crossbones encircled by an O. Next to it was, a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

Another explosion happen this one much larger then the first one. "I know fire magic explodes but was much larger then any I've seen." Meredy said.

"That Sabo, he uses combustion magic, it causes a lot of explosions," Luffy said.

"Luffy where are you?" Ace yelled, "Oh, Ace down here!" he yelled back. "Get back up here, idiot!" "Ok I bring my new friends, well Meredy was my first friend but I bring her friends." "Who?" Ace yelled.

Luffy jumped behind Ultear and Meredy, he stretched his arms out, passed Jellal. "Luffy what are you doing?" Meredy asked, Luffy grinned at her.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy's arms retracted sending himself, Meredy, Ultear, (Luffy's arms were wrapped around them) and Jellal who Luffy wrapped his legs around, flying. "I'm going to kill you Luffy!" Meredy screamed. "Shishishi, just like old times," Luffy said.

Ace and Sabo heard Luffy, the brothers looked and saw Luffy shooting thru the air, with one person they didn't recognise and two that looked familiar to Sabo. "Aren't two of those people former council members?" he asked.

"Gomu Gomu no Fusen!" Luffy sucked in the air around him to inflate his body like a balloon. Crime Sorcière screamed as they bounced of the ground, Luffy unwrapped his legs from around Jellal, as there were coming back down, Jellal manage to land on his feet. Luffy also manage to land on his feet. He placed Ultear and Meredy on the ground. "That was fun," he said.

A red faced Meredy turned and glared at him. "NO IT WASN'T!" Luffy blinked and grinned, "Yes, it was." He said, "Ace, Sabo, this is Meredy, she was my first friend ever," he said pointy at the pink and these are.. No idea, they're Meredy's friends."

"Yes there were definitely Council members, seven years ago, before they where disband for something," Sabo said.

"Council members, argh, they've come to arrest me!" Luffy shouted, "I'll fight you!" Luffy declared as he clenched his fist and coated them with Haki.

"Hey we're not part of the magic council," Ultear said, "Not any more, we're not here to arrest you. We're here to stop the forming of the dark guild alliance."

"Okay," Luffy said, as he turn towards what was left of the dark guilds, "Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Luffy let out a barrage of Haki enhanced punches so fast that it appeared as if he had grown multiple arms. "There all monsters!" a member of the dark guild shouted, "Run!" another shouted.

"Gear Second." Luffy said, as he turned red and steam rose of him. "Meteor." Jellal's magic surrounded him. Luffy and Jellal disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the Dark Guilds.

Jellal held out his hand and shot a blast of heavenly body magic at the dark mages, at the same time, Luffy arm stretched back, "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!" Luffy arm ignited with a stream of fire, Luffy's arm shot forward, the mages attacks hit at the same time causing at explosion of Fire and 'light', defeating most of the mages, only three mages remain.

Ace pointed his index and middle fingers at the remaining mages, like guns. "Higan." Fire bullets shot from Ace's fingers into the legs of the three remaining mages, making them fall to the ground as an orb hit all three dark mages. Ace nodded at Ultear, who gave him a small smile in return.

"Shishishi, you seem strong," Luffy told Jellal, the blue haired mage smiled, "Yeah, you two."

"So who are you?" Luffy asked him.

"Siegrain Fernandes, and Ultear Milkovich," Sabo said, "Or rather Jellal Fernandes, right?" Sabo asked.

Jellal nodded, "So are you going to turn me in?" he asked.

"No," the three One Piece mages said simultaneously. "Meredy likes you good enough for me," Luffy said, "Besides you're strong, want to fight?" he asked.

"Not right now," Jellal said, "Ok, want to come to Raftel with us?" The other five mages looked at Luffy in shock, Ace and Sabo because he was actually offering them the chance to go to Raftel, and Crime Sorcière because they were being offered the chance to go to an Island that very few people would ever see in their life.

"Sounds like fun," Meredy said. "Sure," Ultear agreed the two woman turned to Jellal. He sighed, "Why not?" Luffy grinned, "Great follow Sabo and Ace. I get lost."

* * *

 **Present**

Ever though he been to Raftel he still had no idea where it was or how to get there.

Ace looked at Mystogan, the mage felt familiar, Ace wasn't good at remembering what magic felt like for each individual, that was more Sabo's thing, but the mage did feel familiar. "Good luck, but I'm not holding back."

"Neither am I," Jellal spoke, Ace's eyes widen for a second, and he smirked, he wasn't good with magic signatures but he was good with voices, and he recognised this one, well wasn't Fairy Tail being naughty.

Jellal gripped the staff in his hand hard. This wasn't what he was here for but being able to fight on behalf of Fairy Tail, nothing made him happier, (except Erza).

Erza looked down at the field, Jellal was first up, would he be okay?

* * *

Meredy and Ultear looked at the orb in surprise. "Wha… Jellal's going to fight?!" Ultear spoke.

"Will his cover be blown?" Meredy asked, "especially since he's fighting Ace."

"It's a possible, though it would be worst if he was fighting Sabo." Ultear told. "I just hope he doesn't try to impress Erza."

"What's this? My daughter and granddaughter are watching the games on an orb." Ultear froze at the voice, Meredy turned around as she was confused. She saw a tall man laying behind them, very tall, he wore a white button up vest with a standing over a long sleeved navy blue shirt, with matching white pants, and black dress shoes, drape over his shoulders like a cape was a white coat with golden epaulettes and blue cuffs and he had a sleeping mask on. She recognised the coat it was the coat of Rune Knight Admiral, or Vice-Admiral. Daughter? Granddaughter? If she consider Ultear her mother, the was this man, Ultear's father.

Ultear turned slowing and looked at her father, it was definitively him. "Hello, father," she said shakily.

"Hello Ultear, Meredy," Aokiji said as he lifted his sleeping mask.

* * *

Ace and Jellal looked at each other, "One Piece's Portgas D. Ace vs. Fairy Tail B's Mystogan! Let the final match of the day begin!"

Jellal undid the buckle that tied the staff's to his back. 'What I can do for Fairy Tail is beat you.' As he begin running towards Ace. Ace smiled, guess he would have to make Jellal use his real magic.

Ace waved his right hand and sent a wave of fire at Jellal, and held out his hand in front with his palm facing Jellal as the mage leaped over the fire wave, as it hit the ground scorching it. "Flare Barrage!" A multitude ball's of fire shot out of Ace's hand and flew at Jellal.

The disguised mage skilfully dodged the fireballs, with a series of jumps, steps and flips, he summoned his staves to him and sent them at Ace, the stave's landed in a circle around Ace.

"Five Layered Magic Circle… Sacred Song." A magic circle appeared in front of Jellal magic circle appeared above them and lightning connected it with the staves, as a burst of purple magic hit Ace, the burst shot up to another circle, then to a third, then 4th then fifth.

One Piece didn't say anything as they knew Ace was ok.

"So he's copying Mystogan's magic…" Laxus spoke, "Clever." Mira said. "Didn't he tell us to not hold back against them?" Gajeel asked.

"Flare Burst" A giant fire ball shot at Jellal, from the dust that Jellal's last spell had then caused. Ace smirked as the dust cleared. Jellal knew that wouldn't hurt Ace, because of his fire body.

"Three Layered Magic Circle… Mirror Water." A magic circle appeared in front Jellal, Ace's hit it and reflected back at Ace. The fire mage raised an eyebrow Jellal knew fire was ineffective against, all kinds of fire was. And thanks to his fire body ability most magical attacks passed thru him, some such ice and water could still hit him. But otherwise you needed Haki which Jellal had or he knew that fundamentals anyway, he said he would practiced so Ace assumed Jellal had found that balance between his magic and Haki.

"It ricocheted," Natsu said happily, "Awesome," Elfman said.

Luffy hadn't said a word this entire battle as he was watching it intently mostly because the masked man smell familiar, he couldn't place it thru, it bugged him. He knew Ace's true strength as well.

Ace held up a finger and bent so it pointed at Jellal, and the fireball turned and shot at Jellal, surprising the mage.

"It turned again," Elfman said in surprise, as the fire smashed into Jellal and he went soaring into the ground.

"Impressive," Jura said, "Then again I wouldn't expect anything less from one of Whitebeard's commander's."

"That's impressive strength," Chapati commented.

Jellal stood up and looked at Ace, it was as he expected Ace wasn't someone he could beat using someone else's magic.

"Is that all you have Mystogan?" Ace asked, "I've face jelly that's tougher." Ace hope Jellal got the message, Luffy called Jellal, Jelly. His brother had a had time pronouncing names, he blamed it on their Gramp's.

"Tougher Jelly?" Natsu asked confused, Erza's eyes widen. Luffy and Sabo had both pronounced Natsu's name wrong, and Luffy had pronounced hers wrong she still wanted to hit him for, but was it possible that one or both of them called Jellal, Jelly? She was sure another wise that was a weird saying.

"They know his true identity," Erza stated, "What?!" the mages asked. "They know his identity," Erza repeated she couldn't say more without potentially jeopardizing his identity.

"So way are they still fighting?" Elfman asked.

"They probably don't care," Natsu said. "Let's just watch the match and see what happens."

"Jelly?" Luffy asked with a tilted head, his eyes widen, "Oh it's…" he never got a chance to finish as Sabo, covered his mouth.

"Luffy, Jellal is a wanted criminal so refrain from speaking his name," Sabo whispered.

Luffy grinned and rub the back of his head, "Sorry."

Jellal shook his head, he should've know Ace would work it out, he looked towards Sabo and Luffy who smiled at him, so they knew too, he looked at One Piece, they probably worked it out as well, and if they didn't, they would.

Jellal placed his head on the ground, "Meteor." He shot around Ace, "Damn it," Ace cursed, "I forgot how fast he was." Jellal shot threw the air and back at Ace.

"Wow, he's faster them I remember," Luffy said, Sabo nodded in agreement.

"Kyokaen." Ace called as he raised a wall of fire. Jellal shot around him, and up into the sky. Ace watched Jellal for a moment trying to predict where he would go but he move so fast even with Haki it was next to impossible to pinpoint. "Hiken!" Ace called as his arm turned to fire and shot out hitting Jellal, causing an explosion as Jellal fell to the ground thankfully with his disguised intact.

"I made it," Jellal said, Ace looked to the sky and saw seven magic circles connected via magic lines.

"Magic Circles in the sky," Elfman stated, "When did he..?" Natsu asked. "It must have been when he was in the air," Erza said.

Jellal landed on the ground, with one hand on it and one in the air. "be judged by the seven stars!" Each one of the circles glowed for a moment, "Grand Chariot!" The seven circles glowed and let loose a barrage of magical energy blasts. Ace's eyes widen as he felt it, both the power of the attack and the Haki.

"Enkai!" Ace stretched his arms out and swung them in a circle to summon a large amount of flames around himself, "Hibashira!" the flames shot upwards around him, while this technique was normally an attack, in situations like this it could also be used as shield.

As the blast hit the fire pillar, they caused powerful shockwaves that that powerful enough to cause Natsu to scream and Elfman to have to actual try to say in place as to place back, and blow the Fairy Tail members hair back. Erza saw that One Piece's team seem to not be affected by the shockwaves, like Natsu and Elfman were.

Jura looked at the match, 'I see, I know who are, Mystogan, So Makarov wasn't being entirely candid with me.'

Jellal looked at Ace, he had to win for Fairy Tail. 'I'm sorry, Ultear.' Jellal bowed, and pointed both his hands downward, with the exception of his middle and index finger, his fingers were closed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sabo said. "That's…"

* * *

"Oh, looks like your friends about to use a powerful spell," Aokiji said. Ultear and Meredy who where still shock by Aokiji appearance, mostly Ultear hadn't been playing attention to the match. The female mages turned to the orb, and looked at it with shock.

"Wha…?! Jellal!" Ultear said. "No. If you use that your will be blown!" Meredy shouted.

"If you want I could make him a Shichibukai, then you wouldn't have to worry about being arrested." Aokiji offered, Ultear was surprised, that would require a lot of paperwork, and her father was lazy, like really lazy. "I believe Mihawk suggested Jellal as a candidate to replace Moria after Straw hat defeated him." Ultear looked between her father and Jellal, she couldn't make that decision for him, but she could for herself. "Make me one." She said. "So, your Crime Sorcière's guildmaster?" Ultear nodded, "Ok," Aokiji said as he pulled out a Den Den Mushi, "Sengoku, I found the next Shichibukai."

* * *

Jellal slowly moved his right arm until it pointed upwards. "True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema." The clouds above Jellal darken as they began circling him, as glowing orb of light appeared at the center. Elfman and Natsu looked up at the clouds in fear, and they weren't the only ones, some other include Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Perona, and Bepo. The Yonkou, Rayleigh, Beckman, Marco, Ivankov etc. were impressed.

"That's amazing power," Jinbe said.

"Yes, incredibly impressive, I doubt even my cutting powers would help me against that." Law said.

"AAAWWEEESSSOOOMMEEE!" Luffy screamed with stars in his eyes.

"It appears he will be the first person to make Ace use his true power," Sabo said.

Ace grinned, "Well it appears this is no time to be holding back," he stated. "Holding back?!" Natsu screamed.

"Dai Akuma Enkai: Fire Devil's Entai!" Powerful azure flames ignited in a circle around Ace, before amassing in the palm of his hand in the form of a gigantic blue sun, that was infused with Haki.

The magic the two mages where giving off crashed and powerful blue and purple lightning emerged in the middle of the arena,

Natsu looked at the flames, "Those are not ordinary flames," he said as he looked between Jellal's Sema in the sky, and Ace's Entai in his palm.

"He said Fire Devil, is there such thing as a devil slayer?" Elfman asked.

"Well I've fought a Fire God Slayer, so I guess it's possible," Natsu replied.

* * *

"This is want's wrong with men! They let there pride get the better of them!" Ultear spoke.

"Oh, I guess I need to stop them because, if those attacks collide they won't be any Crocus anymore, matter of fact everyone here will probably die." Aokiji said as he sat up.

"Should we help you?" Meredy asked her "Grandfather," Ultear looked at Meredy with an evil look, Meredy looked at Ultear confused, and a little bit of fear. "Make some ice," Ultear ordered her father.

Jellal and Ace stared at each other, just as each was about to unleash their attack, they felt the inside of their mouths go cold, like icy. The magic disappeared, as both mages placed their hands on the side of there mouth, Ace turned his mouth to fire and was disappointed when the Icy temperature didn't go away.

"Cold!" Ace and Jellal spoke.

One Piece and Fairy Tail watched in shock, Dragon was the first to notice then pink bands on there arms. "Meredy," he stated, "What?" Ivankov asked, "Meredy, Luffy's childhood friend it appears she's interfered to stop these two from destroying the city." Dragon explained. Even thru they wouldn't have as the Yonkou and Rayleigh would've step in to make sure the attack didn't harm any of the spectators.

* * *

"Eat more ice." Ultear said, "It's cold," Meredy complained, "More ice." Ultear commander her ice for her, "Your just like your mother, bossy." He complained as summoned more ice.

* * *

Jellal dropped to his knee's, and Ace fell on his back.

"What in the name of Earth Land is happening? Suddenly Ace and Mystogan are both in agony."

* * *

Aokiji watched as Ultear tickled Meredy, definitely more of Ur then him.

* * *

Jellal and Ace suddenly burst out laughing, "Hey, Ace wants so funny?" Luffy asked.

"And now there've started laughing!" Luffy, Sabo and the rest could only watch as Jellal and Ace did weird things until their eyes went white and they fainted.

Luffy, Team One Piece, Fairy Tail and everyone minus the One Piece members chose to Dragon who heard his explanation, stared in surprised at the mages.

"They're down. I have no idea what happen but both Ace and Mystogan are down."

"Sorry, about that but we can't afford to let Jellal stand out too much, or can we let Jellal and Ace destroy the city." Ultear told Meredy who just laid on the ground groaning.

'Yeah, Ur though and though,' Aokiji stated to himself. Aokiji looked at he Coliseum, he was personal going for Fairy Tail, they caused him less of a headache and not as much paperwork as One Piece did.

"This battle is a draw, so both One Piece and Fairy Tail B get 5 points. This gives Fairy Tail B a total of 9 points and One Piece a total of 15 points. And with that the first day of the Grand Magic Games comes to a close. Here's the overall ranking."

1st – Sabertooth– 18 points

2nd – Lamia Scale – 16 points

3rd – One Piece – 15 points

4th – Fairy Tail A – 12 points

5th – Fairy Tail B – 8 points

6th – Blue Pegasus – 4 points

7th – Mermaid Heel – 1 points

8th – Raven Tail – 0 points

Sting, and Sabertooth, minus Rogue and Yukino gave off smug looks, it wasn't perfect but they were still number one. Rufus smirked at Law. "There's that arrogance again, it's the first day" Law said as he raised his hand and a blue sphere appeared and used his other thumb to unsheathe his sword, Rufus looked at the blade with fear in his eyes, he really didn't want to be decapitated again.

"A team got 12 points and B team got 8 points," Jet said. "Well it could be worst," Levy said. Makarov nodded, they weren't the position's he would've preferred but It would do for the first day.

"What do you think, Yajima? It's no surprise that Sabertooth is number one, One Piece is in third, and Fairy Tail which had two teams are 4th and 5th."

"It's still the first day, and I'm hoping for some interesting completions tomorrow."

"And my guild still has a shot at victory we just had a bad first day. Day two will be better."

"Yajima, Jenny, thank you very much for you commentary today."

"Thank you," Yajima said. "See you all again," Jenny spoke.

"Tomorrow we will have a very special for you music fans, so stay tune to the Grand Magic Games"

"Special surprise for music fans?" Gajeel asked, "Yeah!"

"It's probably a big music star," Mira said.

"Oh, well." Erza said, "What the hell was that?!" Natsu yelled, "Probably Meredy's doing," Erza replied.

"What the hell was that?!" Gajeel yelled at Jellal. "Good try," Mira said. "Lame." Laxus said.

"I can't even.." Jellal begin said as fire appeared beside his as Ace formed and threw his arm around Jellal, "Hey "Mystogan" that was fun we should do it again, except without mu brother's first friend interfering," Ace smiled at Jellal.

"Aren't you embarrassed at all?" he asked, Ace smiled, "No, Luffy's my brother I've seen and done worst, all of which are his fault, nonw where mine."

"That means all or most were yours, I'm a big sister I know how sibling relationships work, blame the younger ones." Mira said.

"Nope, all were Sabo and Luffy's" Ace said, "Oh here." Ace said as he pulled out a piece of white paper and ripped a piece of placing in Jellal's hand. "I know Meredy's got Luffy's but this is just in case." Ace placed the paper back in his pocket. "See you Fairy Tail," Ace said as he disappeared in a swirl of flames.

"What's that?" Mira asked, "It's Vivre card, there made from a person finger nails, there basically a compass that always points toward that person there made from" Jellal explain, meeting One Piece had introduced him to concepts he'd never heard off, which was saying some as 'he' was part of the magic council, or rather it expanded on the limit knowledge the council had of such things.

Lucy walked out on the balcony Fairy Tail A stood, Natsu was the first to notice, he also notice her legs mostly from the smell. "Lucy, what is that terrible smell?" he asked.

"It's the salve Dr. Chopper gave me for my legs," Lucy answered, "Dr. Chopper?" Erza asked. "Sounds like a maniac surgeon," Elfman said.

"He's Luffy crew's doctor," Lucy said,

"Wait so each One Piece team have a personal doctor?" Elfman asked, Lucy shrugged, "No idea but Luffy's chef is a pervert."

"4th and 5th," Lucy said, but what shocked her was third, "One Piece came 3rd?" She asked, "how'd that happen? They fight Laxus or something."

"Mystogan," Erza said. "Oh," Lucy said, "but if One Piece had 15 points and B team has 8 doesn't that mean they drew?"

"Yeah, it was scary," Natsu said, "There both summoned these really powerful attacks, like really powerful." Natsu was still slightly scared of the power he felt.

"So what happen, if these attack surely them clashing would have made an explosion at least."

"I believe Meredy interfered," Erza said and then explained to Lucy the fight between Ace and Jellal.

"Sounds intense," Lucy said. Natsu slapped Lucy's back, "Don't worry I be in tomorrow, and I swear I'm going to help as to the no. 1 spot. I take them all down!"

"Shut it, Tatsu, I going to kick your arse." Luffy grinned at Natsu, "Bring it on, I'm fired up!" Natsu said as fire ignited on his hands. Natsu and Luffy's eyes locked, until Ace hit Luffy in the head, "Aw, Ace!" Luffy complained, Ace and Sabo smiled as there younger brother rub his head.

 **A/N:** The reason Ace is older while it should be obvious I explain anyway, since Roger wasn't a wanted man (in Ishgar), there was no reason for Rouge to be pregnant for 20 month's making Ace older then Sabo by a year rather then two months, but because I don't want to change Ace's birthday, he born a month early, so Rouge was eight month's pregnant.

As for the supernova's being wizard saint level, there are different level of powers, when we first meet Jura, he said there was a massive difference between him and Makarov. So to be a Supernova who have to at least be as powerful as the tenth wizard saint, who is the weakest of them.

Meredy and Luffy being friends, Meredy's home town was destroyed when she was 8, about there, she might have been younger canonically, here she was 8, so a year older then Luffy who was seven when he meet Shanks, and yes Shank meet Meredy. Luffy was practically dead after the attack hence why they didn't sense his power.

The Will of D. will play a role, I'm not going to try to guess what it actually means, I just using what Corazon, said about them being God's natural enemy, of course in this case, god means actual gods. (practically Dragon).

Shichibukai are basically the same as in OP, but there independent mages, and they can't do basically anything, using Doflamingo, as an example in OP if a marine discovered his weapons operation, or he killed a bunch of people, there's nothing they could do. In this he would lose his status.

The fire wave, Flare Barrage, Flare Burst, and Dai Akuma Enkai: Fire Devil's Entai all Original Attacks, thru the last just Ace's most powerful attack with Fire Devil Slayer magic instead. Ace is like Lexus he uses his normal fire magic most of the time, then his slayer magic when he has too.


	6. Laxus Explains Haki

Laxus explains Haki

Flare screamed in pain as a fist slammed into her, and sent her crashing into a concrete wall, leaving a crater behind as she fell to the ground. The pain hurt more then any other pain she'd experienced before.

The large man towered over them all, she could feel the overwhelming malice in him. This man terrified her, he terrified her enough that she would've done anything to win. Nalpudding and her were only alive because he didn't want any of his crew to participant because they would be recognized by One Piece.

"Ivan you own me for not killing you, you said you'd get me Fairy Tail's darkness, it seems that's not going so well." Blackbeard said as he turned to face, Ivan Dreyar.

Ivan Dreyar wasn't a man who feared much, but he feared this man. Marshal D. Teach, more commonly known in the underworld as Blackbeard, was a man whose power rivaled that of God Serena, the number 1 Wizard Saint. He effortlessly swatted aside his entire guild, and would've killed them if he hadn't told the man he knew where he could get a powerful magic, Lumen Histoire, Fairy Tail's darkness.

To get to Lumen Histoire he would first need to crash Fairy Tail not that, he needed a reason to destroy them.

Darkness rose out of Blackbeard, "Fail and I'll send you to the void." Blackbeard laughed and walked out into Crocus.

* * *

"4th and 5th is that really the best you could do?" Cana asked, slightly insulting her guild mates.

"Big words from someone who was to busy pub crawling to cheer on her teammates," Elfman counted.

"I was watching you," Cana said turning to Elfman, "Even all the pubs have Lacrima vision." Cana defended herself.

Let's all raise a mug to out defeat." Makarov held up his mug of beer.

"Oh, Master," Levy said exasperated.

In town Shanks had been sent out, (by Rouge) to get more food and drink, or in One Piece terms, Meat and sake. Turns out after using Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Ace gets really hungry and thirsty, and considering how much he ate and drank normally that was a lot, also there was Luffy who ate as much as Ace, and Zoro who drank as much, plus everyone else.

All the shops where closed, maybe he could get some from one of the pubs. Well it was worth a try, or he could sneak away and just eat and drink. The image of Rouge hitting him appeared in his mind and he ditched the idea, not that he was serious about it anyway.

This was the woman who intimidated Gol D. Roger, the man who did what all of Fairy Tail's strongest combined fail to do, he hurt Acnologia, actually he nearly killed Acnologia, if it wasn't for his illness, and Origin D's effect on his body he would have slain the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

The Magic council though they were the ones who gave his captain the title of Mage King, they were incorrect, thru they did give him the Title of the Strongest Mage in the World, and King of Magic. Roger just called himself Mage King, which the council thought was Roger was just shortening it, he wasn't. Mage King was given to Roger by Magic itself.

Shanks spotted a small pub, he should check there. As he got closer he felt Makarov magic. Ah, it appeared Fairy Tail was here, well he would pop in for a second to see if his brother was here, he doubted it. This tournament didn't seem like his formerly older, currently younger brother's thing. Shanks had seen Gildarts since had reappeared after disappearing for seven years.

That's how he knew about Acnologia attacking Tenrou island, thru he did make him wonder about this surprise that Gildarts spoke off. Apparently Gildarts found out a very surprising thing that he refused to tell Shanks about.

And secondly, because his brother would probably have caused mass destruction, he had terrible control of his magic. It wasn't that hard to not destroy things. As such anyone with Kenbunshoku Haki, would have sensed him, or great magic sensory abilities, like Yasopp or his son Usopp, through those two had both. Which made them even better, if Usopp wasn't so pessimistic, and believed in himself, he would have probably surpassed his father sensory abilities.

The Next Generation, Luffy, Sabo, Ace, Law, Zoro, Usopp etc. One Piece would be in good hands. Thru he did wonder who would be the fourth Yonkou would be. If it wasn't for the fact you can't be the Guildmaster and a Yonkou at the same time, he would've said Luffy, not that Luffy would've been the last to get to that level.

Shanks believed he would achieve the level same time as Law, Luffy and Law's relationship reminded him of Roger and Whitebeard's. Rival's yet friends. Luffy would replace Rayleigh. Sabo would be Dragon's replacement. Ace would be Whitebeard's, thru he thought Marco would take captaincy for a while then hand the reins to Ace. Law would be him or Mihawk, if it wasn't for the fact Yonkou's were captains he would've said Zoro would be a perfect replacement for Mihawk.

As he got closer he heard Makarov giving a speech. "Listen up brats. Today's defeat is the seed for tomorrows victory, let's rise up. Because we don't know the meaning of giving up! Aim for number 1 in Fiore, and One Piece's defeat!"

"Yeah!" the guild members cheered, before Shanks let off a small wave of Haoshoku Haki. The powerful wave rolled into the pub, knocking out the bartender, the only customer not of Fairy, Non-Tenrou island fairy tail mages, and the exceeds. Thru it did knock every mage except Mavis, Makarov, Laxus, Mira and Erza to the thru the last to only because they were leaning against the wall in Erza case, or a table in Mira's. Laxus was panting through.

"What was that?" Natsu said, "IT felt like Gildarts."

"Haoshoku Haki, and not Gildarts, his younger brother Shanks," Laxus answered.

"Older brother actually," Shanks said as walked and sat down next to Makarov. Cana looked up. "But my father, your brother was born before you."

Shanks blinked once, did he hear that correctly, this girl was claiming Gildarts was her father, he blinked again, no if Gildarts had a daughter he would've told me I had a niece, then Shanks blinked third time, I have a niece? Going down, he thought, as he crushed in the floor, Shanks had faint. Turns out to defeat one of One Piece's most powerful mages, just tell him you his Niece.

"Nice one Cana, you took out a Yonkou," Laxus said as he raised his beer to her.

"What's a Yonkou?" she asked.

"The Yonkou are One Pieces four most powerful captains," Laxus stated, Makarov blinked he had no idea his Grandson knew that, he also had no idea his grandson knew about Haki, he wanted Laxus to focus on his magic before he taught him Haki.

"How powerful?" Natsu asked excited, the pink haired dragon slayer always got excited when facing powerful opponents, or hearing about powerful opponents.

"Each one could defeat most 10 wizards saints with minimum ease, without their magic or Haki. Only the top 4 would give them a challenge, and make them use, both magic and Haki, thru they would still win."

Fairy Tail looked at Makarov and blinked. "WHAT?!" the guild shouted except Erza, Mira and Laxus.

"What's Haki?" Erza asked.

"It's a power that's in every living creature, lying dormant," Laxus said, "It's actually not that difference from the normal things that people can sense every day. Presence, Fighting Spirit, Intimidation. The act of not doubting. That is true power." Laxus stated.

Mavis appeared next to Makarov, "You know he would make a great 7th guildmaster," she whispered. Makarov nodded, Laxus had a big amount of growth in those month he was exiled, then in the last 3 months of training, actually when the hell did Laxus learn Haki? Did he have King's Will?

"That sounds so…" Natsu started saying, "You could never learn," Laxus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The pinked haired dragon slayer yelled.

"Mages make up 10% off Earth land's popular, and while every can learn Haki. Out of those 10% only about 0.1% of that 10% can use Haki."

"What?" Natsu was confused.

"Natsu, he's saying only 1% of all mages can learn Haki," Mira said.

"Why?" Gray asked, "I assume because it would be taxing on your body," Erza said.

"Yes, they are taxing on the body. Haki and Magic, are opposite in a way. Magic is an external force mages draw the power into there body from the outside. Whereas Haki is internal, it comes from your willpower. Yin-Yang. Meaning they tend to clash, and if you try to force them to cooperate with each other, your body will exploded if there's too much power. There are hundreds of difference kinds of magic, there are 3 kinds of Haki, or 'colours'. There's Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and Haoshoku. Natsu attack me, as fast as you can." Laxus ordered, as he closed his eyes.

"Okay," the fire mage said, as his fists ignited and let use a barrage of punches at Laxus who blocked them all with one hand that was coated with Busoshoku Haki, the blonde then sent Natsu crashing into the floor, he gave a slight smile.

"You just choose Natsu so you could punch him didn't?" Mira asked the lightning mage.

"Don't be so… observant. Which actually plays into that kind of Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki or Colour of Observation, this Haki can be learnt by everyone, it allows you to sense people's presence, kind of like when a mage senses another magic, but this allows you sense any living presence. It also gives you limited precognitive so you can predict attacks, like I just did, of course it doesn't make you faster so if someone attacks faster then you can move or block, it will hit you, even through you're able to predict it."

"What's with your hand?" Elfman asked.

"This is Busoshoku Haki, or Colour of Arms Haki, it allows you to generate you spiritual life force as invisible armour, thru a heavy concentration, or coating of it, haring in the part to the point where it creates black armour. This Haki allows for greater defence and offense, it can lessen the damage you take form an attack, or negate it completely. Significant force can overpower your defence. It can also make you attacks more powerful. It's allows one to bypass natural magical defences."

"Natural Magical defences?" Gray asked.

"Juvia, Ace or Myself for explain can turn are body into are respective element, Water, Fire and Lightning, this generally makes as intangible, making it near impossible to hit us and from what I heard Luffy is made of rubber, making him immune to blunt attacks. Each would have natural weaknesses. Water is weak to lightning, Fire would be weak to water, thru water may also be weak to fire it would depend on the strength of the mages, thru naturally water beats fire, lightning to rubber, and rubber to swords and sharp things. Busoshoku Haki allows you to by past this defence, making so you hit those with elemental bodies, and such. Pretty much it negates our intangibility, or immunity to blunt attacks in Luffy case. It can also be imbued into weapons, or attacks such as Lightning, meaning I can hurt that rubber bastard."

Laxus was not happy when he learnt Luffy was rubber, it was actually just after Ace left the Laxus remembered that he could imbued his lightning with Busoshoku Haki, and hurt him.

Makarov laughed, at Laxus' words, it was obvious he wasn't happy he would be useless against somebody. Makarov had no idea Laxus knew Haki, and Haki takes learns to learn. That's why he thought Laxus would be useless against Luffy, but now his strongest mage was back in the game. Pun not intended.

"Of course with Busoshoku Haki you can deplete into nothing. It varies like with mages, and magical depletion how long in takes." Makarov said.

"I did not know that," Laxus spoke, "The last Haki is Haoshoku Haki, or Conquerors Haki, it's literary translates as: Haki of the Color of the Conquering King, and unlike the other two this one can not be learnt, you're born with it. You can increase it's power thru the strengthening of your will. Haoshoku Haki allows it's users to overpower, or conqueror a peoples will. Dominate is the word most use in describing it. Mostly it works on someone who has weak will…"

"You calling me weak?!" Natsu yelled, "I wasn't knocked out by Shanks Haki!" Laxus hit the mage in the head.

"Should we do something about your uncle?" Lisanna asked Cana, the brunette shrugged and drunk more beer.

"I said mostly, you idiot!" Laxus yelled, "However, there people who have extremely powerful Haoshoku Haki, who are able to knock out those of strong will, an also he wasn't trying you idiot! He was probably using the minimum amount of Haoshoku Haki he had. If he wanted too I have no doubt Shanks could knock out the entire city if he wanted too."

"What?!" Most of the guild yelled, Makarov nodded, Any of the Yonkou could, so could Rayleigh, except maybe Mihawk, he had no idea if the world's greatest swordsman had Haoshoku Haki.

"The whole city?" Natsu asked.

"No just him, Dragon, Whitebeard and Rayleigh as well, probably Rouge as well. The only one I don't know of if Mihawk could, that's because I don't know if he has it, if he does. Then he could do it as well, brats." Makarov said.

"Another use of Haki is to tamed animals, monsters and beasts." Elfman was interested in the Taming of Beasts, that would work well with his Beast Soul.

"Could you use it to tame demons?" Mira asked. Laxus shrugged.

"No idea, the taming is done by intimating them so theoretically it's possible," Laxus said. "There are two ways to release Haoshoku Haki, the first and most common is one quick burst which is what Shanks did, normally most burst are weaker, he's just ridiculously strong. Normally they're like this."

A wave of Haki burst out from Laxus. Erza, Mira, Mavis and Makarov were unaffected by the Haki, the other were affected to varying degrees.

"The other is a continuous release, which no only knocks out those with weak will, but accurately puts pressure on the surrounding environment, effecting other physical objects besides living beings, theoretically this should also allow you to knock someone with stronger will out, by continuously pressuring their will. Like so."

Natsu felt a powerful force hit him, and it wasn't going away. It was like with Gildarts on Tenrou, but not as powerful. Natsu saw no one else was being affected by the force.

"With enough practiced you can learn to focus it, only effecting who you want." Laxus released Natsu.

"I'm going to leant this Haoshoku Haki and return that favourite, and kick your ass Laxus!" Natsu declared.

Laxus raised his eyebrows, "Don't be ridiculous, you have to be special like Gray and Gajeel, you can't possibly have it." Laxus was just teasing the dragon slayer, in his mind there was no doubt that Natsu had Haoshoku Haki, it was if he could learn to use it was the question.

Gajeel and Gray smirked at Natsu, "That right Flame head special like me." Gray said.

"Suck it Salamander, your not special." Both of them both knew Laxus was teasing The Fire Dragon Slayer, and of course there where going to join in.

"I gong to kick all your asses!" Natsu declared.

"Not here!" Makarov yelled, "I don't want to pay for damages!"

"So basically Haki is the power to Created Armour for both offense and defence, sense the presence of people, and predict attacks, and to overpower living beings will," Erza summarized.

"What's so difficult about that?" Gajeel asked, it seemed relatively easy.

"It because it goes against a mages nature, of drawing the power in from outside. When most mages get serious about learning magic, they find it very hard to not subconsciously absorb magic, and release it. Since Haki skips the first step which all mages do subconsciously, it's like saying walk with one leg and no help. But after you learn to use Haki. The main problem comes with using them both at the same time, specifically Busoshoku." Laxus took a drink from his beer. When did Mira move behind the bar?

"The other two you use them then you use magic. Kenbunshoku, predict and dodge, then use magic. Haoshoku knock out as many as possible, then use magic. Unless you want to continuously use it. Then like with Busoshoku, it's about balance, well that's the first step."

Laxus coated his hand in Haki, and then summoned his lightning around, the Haki cracked and faded, "Too much magic and the Haki cracks and breaks, it disappears. Basically it's like exhausting your Haki, you can't use it for so and so minutes. To much Haki and you can use your magic were your Haki is. It can exhaust your magic, or it can blow you up, by trying to force your magic out. But if you found the right balance, it's better to be 50/50 perfect balance. But it can be a 45/55 situation, for you Natsu that means 45% of the power is one and the other one is 55% of the power." Laxus said. As he drank in his beer in one gulp.

The guild was looking at him. "Hey don't expect any more those are the basics, and it's all you've getting from me."

* * *

Shanks shot up and punched something, and heard a crash. It had caused him tremendous pain, down there. It felt rubbery. Luffy. Then he remembered what made him faint. He had a niece. It was a really big shock.

"Luffy!" A feminine voice called out in concern, Hancock. Shanks knew that the Mage Empress had a crash on…. Ah, who was he kidding. Boa Hancock was head over heels in love with Luffy. He also heard Laughter he figure most was Fairy Tail, but he also heard Ace and Sabo.

Shanks sat up. "Where's my niece?" he asked.

"Niece?" Ace and Sabo asked in shock. "Want to say that again for us?" Ace asked.

"I said, "Where's my niece?" I don't see what's hard for you to understand."

"No, we understand exactly. We just thought we heard wrong," Sabo said.

"Where is she?" Shanks asked again, this time with an edge in his voice.

"Right there." Natsu said pointing at an unconscious Cana.

"Why is she unconscious and where is her bra?"

"A. no idea why she's unconscious, 2. Her bra is that why, I think. There was this drunk guy with a bra, and he tried to kiss Hancock, she didn't want that, he tried again."

"How dare that despicable man try to kiss me. He's despicable even for a man. Every one knows only my Luffy is allowed to kiss me."

"We know," Ace, Sabo and Shanks said.

"3. Your Niece has nice breast," Ace said. Sabo palmed faced himself, "Idiot," he muttered. As Shanks fist hit Ace and the Supernova went flying, far, far away. Sabo estimated he was sent out of the city.

"Any of you think my niece has nice breasts?!" Shanks eyes were glowing red.

"No, no." The Fairy Tail mages said, Shanks turned his attention to the hole Luffy created and walked out, as he walked the edges of the tables and chairs, and the bar, well the part that existed where he walked, all got eradicated.

"It like Gildarts' magic, but worst." Natsu said.

"Actually it's still crash magic," Sabo said, "But it's more dense, you know how when a mage gets angry their aura appears?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah, so?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Shanks has compressed that aura around him, and it's became so dense and powerful that instead of destroying every and leaving it in pieces, it's being completely eradicated, nothing remains, it can't even be fix by Arc of Time."

Gray, Juvia, and Team Natsu raised there eyebrows, Happy as well he had woken up.

"Wait are you taking about…?" Gray asked.

"A certain member of a child guild that focus of redeeming themselves for there past actions, who is has neither blue nor pink hair, yeah." Sabo said. He was kind of annoyed he had to go thru all that instead of just saying Ultear.

The mages felt power wash over them. They peaked out of the hole in the back of the pub. Shanks was surrounded by a dark red aura that was shaped like a demon. It was terrifying to everyone of them, mostly because there'd never come close to anything of this power except Acnologia, and Zeref, neither who where trying like at all. It was terrifying to everyone who could see it and to the whole town because everyone could sense the power. Even without Haki and magic.

"Un…un..believable," Erza stuttered.

"If you go within a hundred feet of my niece I will _kill_ you, and don't steal bra's. Especially my NIECE'S!" Shanks threw Bacchus into the air and with one punch sent the mage flying out of the city.

Shanks let out some deep breaths as he calmed down. The aura disappeared and he picked up Cana's bra. As he turned around, he saw the damage he caused, "Oops." The Yonkou said as walked back into the pub, he heard the bra out to Mira. "Put this back on her," He said.

Mira took the bra and quickly placed it back on Cana. Shanks place took fingers on Cana's forehead and a bright red light shimmered around her.

Cana opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was her uncle's face. She blinked she was surprised she wasn't hangovered, that was weird, sure it normally took a lot to give her one because of all the alcohol she drank, but she was confident that she drank enough to be hangover, not that she was complaining.

"Hello niece," Shanks said.

"Hey, Uncle Shanks. You fainted," Cana smirked.

"Yes, and you lost a drinking contest, what kind of Clive loses a drinking contest?"

My last is Alberona, so not a Clive."

"I don't care about your last name you have Clive blood, so that means you must learn the ancient and honourable art of… Sober magic!" Shanks said dramatic.

"Sober magic?" Lucy asked.

"Sober magic is one of the most useless magic ever," Sabo said "It does a single thing, and that's when your drunk it makes you sober. It has no offensive or defensive capabilities. Thru if you're a heavily drinker, I guess it would be handy."

"So that's how Gildarts always beat me!" Makarov shouted, "He cheated."

"I'm going to take Luffy and go," Sabo said. Luffy was still unconscious from when Shanks hit him. Hancock was stroking his hand, she slapped Sabo's hands away when he went to pick up Luffy.

"I'll carry my Luffy," Hancock said as she picked Luffy up bridal style, this cause Hancock to imagine Luffy carry her like this into there honeymoon suite. She blushed at the thought.

"Okay," Shanks said as he sat down. "Sit," he told Cana. The brunette sat next to her uncle. "Now pay attention, this is how sober magic works…"

Kidd glared at the unconscious Luffy. Stupid rubbery bastard how would possibly have lost to that stupid bastard. He thought he would take the title of Mage King, no, that was _his_ title.

A man appeared and grabbed Kidd by the throat.

"Stay away from straw hat, if get angry and ruin my plan, that I have been very patient in waiting for it to be complete, if you ruined my plan. I will _destroy_ you Kidd." The man said.

Kidd smiled sinisterly, "You can't harm me, Rogue," Kidd said as he broke Rogues hold.

The man from the future glared at the cockily smiling. "Don't over step your place Kidd," Rogue warned as he walked away from the dark mage.

 **A/N:** This is basically a filler chapter, just too split the days. With a little bit of plot at the start, and end. It was mostly just about explaining Haki to FT, and what Ace meant by balancing, I hope it made sense.

This is a list of FT characters that know Haki, this is list of people who know it now, and can control it, not people who may/will learn it in the future.

 _ **Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku & Haoshoku**_

 **Fairy Tail** : Mavis Vermillion, Makarov Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar, Gildarts Clive,

 **Spriggin:** Zeref Dragneel, August, Irene, God Serena,

 **Other:** Acnologia, All Etherious, Jellal Fernandes, Jura Neekis, Celestial Spirit King

 _ **Kenbunshoku & Busoshoku**_

Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Kagura Mikazuchi, Ichiya V. Kotobuki, Lyon Vastia, Gods of Ishgar (2-4)

 **Busoshoku**

Freed Justine, Evergreen, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki,

 **Kenbunshoku:**

Millianna, Bickslow, Hibiki Lates

 **Decreased**

Yuri Dreyar (Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku & Haoshoku)

Hades (Kenbunshoku & Busoshoku)

 **Inactive**

E.N.D (Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku & Haoshoku)

Zoro won the pole. He's the Reserve member. Marco and Ivankov did well. Marco with four and Ivankov with three. Then we come to poor, poor Sanji, a total of zero votes. Of course this means one thing, Zoro vs. Kagura vs. Erza, three-way deathmatch.

Shanks aura is naturally bright red, but when he compresses it, it turns dark red.

Mihawk's aura is Purple, Whitebeard's is white, Dragon's is his magic, and Rayleigh's is darkness (Black & blue).

Straw Hats are their colour motif, Green for Zoro, Orange for Nami, Black and White for Brook etc.

If you wandering about Dragon's magic, you can either wait until the dragon part in which it will be revealed, possibly sooner. Or you could think about his character and work it out, it's actually not that hard.


	7. Festival

Festival

 **AN: Shanks is older then Gildarts because Gildarts didn't age for seven years, Shanks did. Hence he is now older then Gildarts.**

Hancock walked thru One Piece's festival, (party, didn't seem to be a big enough word to summarise what was going on), looking for Luffy.

One Piece had completely taken over the harbor area of Crocus, it made sense considering with the exception of her ship, every ship in the port belonged to One Piece mages.

Behind her was a platform of all of Luffy's favourite foods, maybe now Luffy would agree to marry her. The platform was being carried by members of the Kuja tribe, while both Mermaid Heel guild and the Kuja Tribe existed together, there where very few members who belonged to both. In fact there were only 4, the Boa Sisters and Marguerite.

Amazon Lily was sort-of split, it belonged to the Kuja, but the last Empress of the Kuja, Elder Nyon, had allowed a all female guild to be formed on the island, near enough to the village that it wasn't to far for them to go on daily trips, but far enough that it didn't effect the village. There was also the condition that the current Empress was also the current Guildmaster, regardless if they knew magic, or not. That was why Hancock was the guildmaster.

"It's mine Ace!" Luffy yelled at he his big brother, "No it's mine!" the devil slayer replied, the brothers where locked in a intense staring contest over the last piece of meat on a table.

Sabo sighed, why where his brothers arguing over a piece of meat there was plenty more. He could here the clashing of Zoro and Vista's swords. The swordsmen where arguing over the last of some sake, or ale, some kind of alcohol.

Both swordsmen where only using one sword, Sabo was glad if they where using two there would much more destruction, also Vista would win, it's not that Zoro was bad at nitoryu, in fact he was quite good at it, but Vista specialized in it. But with ittoryu, they where about the same skill level, he would say Vista was better at it, Zoro attacks where normally powerful finishing moves.

Zoro had an advantage as his swords all had some sort of ability: Sandai Kitetsu was cursed, it was very good against demons. Shusui could absorb dragon slayer magic, increased it's wielders destructive capabilities, and it was good against dragons. Wado Ichimonji, Sabo had no idea what Wado's ability was. But it had one, All O Wazamono and Saijo O Wazamono did.

Vista's swords where masterfully crafted, but they themselves didn't have abilities, although Vista more then made up for it.

"Sssaaaaabbooooooo." Oh God, it appeared Koala was drunk. While Sabo liked Koala, she was kind, caring, courageous, and quite beautiful, on the other hand, she tended to hit him if he did something stupid, which was quite offend. But a drunk Koala, was not someone he wanted to deal with, drank Koala seemed to behave around him, very similar to how Boa Hancock acted allowed Luffy.

The difference was Hancock would admit without a care in the world that she was head over sun, in love with Luffy. Koala denied the living hell out of it when she sober, it didn't help that she had no memory of what happens when she's drank, also she wasn't as lovey-dovey more like, lovey-punchy.

Sabo wasn't entirely sure if he like Koala that way, it was kind of complicated, or that's what Sabo told himself. She was his friend, and he liked her like that, but on the other hand, he was more protective of her then anyone except his family (Luffy, Ace, Dragon, Rouge and Garp). When he talked to his father about it him just smiled at him, and chuckled which was weird coming from one of the two most serious people in One Piece, only rivalled by Mihawk. Perhaps he should talk to his mother, yes that was an idea.

"I found Luffy, Empress," Millianna said, pointing to where Luffy and Ace where arguing over a piece of meat.

"It's mine!" The brother yelled at the same time. Robin giggled at how "serious" the argument between the brothers was.

"Luffy, I brought you all your favourite meals," Hancock said, Luffy took his eyes off Ace, to look at Hancock. Ace took this opportunity to steal the meet out of Luffy's hand.

Luffy didn't notice as his eyes sparkled and he drooled at the food. Unlike other men who where basically drooling at the sight of Hancock, she wasn't known as The World's Most Beautiful Woman for nothing.

"Stop staring," Rayleigh ordered, he didn't want Hancock to turn most of the men in his guild to stone. If it come to it he would have to make them stop staring. Rayleigh let his magic pulse for a second, and most of the men stop out of the trance Hancock's beauty had put them into.

"Hello, Hancock. I see you brought Luffy food, you and your guild are welcome to join us, although we may need to get more food and drank," Rayleigh said.

"Thank you Rayleigh," Hancock said, she was nice to Rayleigh as he was one of the two men she actually liked and respected, the other obviously being, Luffy. Although if Luffy ever did agree to marry her she would have to put up with Ace, Sabo and Dragon as they where Luffy's family and Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky and Brook, as they where Luffy's Nakama. Chopper was a reindeer he didn't count as male.

"Hancock you're the best," Luffy said as he took another bite of some meat. Hancock blushed at Luffy's statement, Luffy thought she was the best, that meant he thought she would make the best wife. "I would make the best wife for you," the mage empress stated.

Luffy blinked, "Yeah, I'm still not marrying you."

"Luffy, I love your honesty," Hancock said.

Sanji wanted to kill his stupid, idiotic, rubber headed, dumbass of a captain. The most beautiful woman was offering to become his wife, and his asexual captain was refusing. Ironically the main reason Sanji wanted to kill Luffy was because Hancock was throwing herself at his captain instead of at himself. Why? How did his women oblivious captain make the most beautiful woman fall for him?

"Because he's SUPER!" Franky posed, as if he was somehow reading Sanji's mind, or he just knew him really well.

Kagura watched the green-haired and moustached swordsmen clashed, both were skilled, but neither was going all out. The green-haired swordsman still had two swords, one of which was Shusui, although she did wonder if he used them all at once? and if so how did he do that? Did he place one in his mouth? The moustached swordsman still had one more sword. She was curious about what they were fighting over, and while they seemed familiar to her.

"Hello," Kagura saw a orange-haired woman wearing nothing on the upper half of her body, except a bra. The size of her breast was ridiculous. "I'm Nami."

"Hello, I'm Kagura," the Mermaid Heel mage replied. "Do you know why they're fighting?"

"Oh, there fighting over the last amount of sake on that table, there's enough to fill one tankard, not two. Besides there not fighting seriously, if they were there wouldn't be a harbor left, and I would be far away from here, maybe at a spa," Nami said.

"Why doesn't one just go get sake from somewhere else?"

"Ha, you must think guys in this guild are smart, some may be knowledgeable, but very few are actually smart. Unless there fighting then suddenly the dumbest becomes a genius." Kagura had no idea what Nami was going on about.

"So who are they?" Kagura asked Nami.

"Oh, are the green haired up is Roronoa Zoro," Nami said. Kagura nodded, "and the one with the moustache is Vista," Nami said.

"Ah, that explains while they seem familiar, Flower Sword Vista, and Dark Mage Hunter, Zoro. The man who created Santoryu." Kagura saw the empty tankard in Nami's hand. "Can I see that?" She asked.

"This? Nami asked, as she held up the tankard, Kagura nodded. "Why?" the navigator asked.

"I want to see something," Kagura stated.

"I guess," Nami said as Kagura took the tankard and walked over to where Zoro and Vista where and poured the last of the sake into the tankard Nami had given her.

"Hey!" Zoro yelled, "That's mine!" He and Vista both yelled at her. Now that she was closer to him, she could see that Zoro was quite handsome, it a rugged warrior kind of way, maybe it was the scar over his eye.

"Aren't you the Mermaid Heel mage who wanted my blade?" Zoro asked, Kagura said nothing, she placed the tankard on the table and held up her sword.

"You want the sake? I'm afraid you can't have it," Kagura said looking at Zoro with a challenge in her eyes. Vista looked between the two before sheathing his sword, grabbing his tankard and walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Zoro yelled after his fellow swordsman, Vista just chuckled.

Zoro was annoyed the Vista was just walking away from there "fight". The green haired swordsman turned to Kagura, he placed Wado in it's sheath and drew Shusui, "How 'bout I show you the destructive power of the blade you wanted?" Zoro smirked. Kagura returned the smirk, "Bring it."

Zoro swung his blade at Kagura, but at the last moment the swordsman swung around to block a kick from Sanji. "What the hell are you doing attacking lady, marimo?!" The perverted cook yelled at Zoro.

"None of your Damn business, Ero-cook!" Zoro shouted, "How about you mind your business you perverted bastard!"

Kagura was confused what the hell was going on here? Was the blonde in the suit actually trying to be chivalrous or something? Well that didn't matter he was intruding on her fun.

"Yes, what are you doing?" Kagura asked, "and who are you?"

"This is my crew's stupid cook, he's a pervert, and has a thing about men attacking women. He get's like this whenever we have to fight woman. Personally I think his an idiot."

"I'm Sanji, I'm protecting you from this stupid marimo bastard." Kagura narrowed her eyes at him, protecting her? Kagura's aura began to flare. She did not need any one PROTECTING her!

"Gravity Smash!" Kagura smashed Sanji in the chest, and a wave of gravity shot from her fist. Sanji was sent soaring, he smashed thru tables and bouncing of the ground creating multiple craters.

The mages of One Piece, and Mermaid Heel looked between the possibly unconscious bloody Sanji (as he spewed out blood), and the angry Ace of Mermaid Heel. All except Luffy, as he stood up and walked towards Kagura.

"SANJI!" The Straw Hats, except Zoro, Luffy, and Robin yelled, they ran over to the cook as Chopper checked the blonde out. "I can't feel his heart beat.

"Maybe she punched him so him so hard, his heart got smashed into his brain," Robin said.

"Don't say such gruesome things," Usopp yelled.

"This was bound to happen eventually," Robin said, Brook turned to words Robin, "Why is that?" The skeleton asked.

"Because some women can be offended when someone goes easy on them or defend them simply because of their gender."

Zoro smirked and laughed. "I don't need anyone protecting me! Especially simply because I'm a WOMAN! That's worse then protecting me simply because you think I weak! Did it ever occur to you that I was the one who challenge him? That I wanted him to attack me?!" Kagura yelled, Sanji's reply surprised Kagura.

The blonde mage stood up and ran towards Kagura full speed, "Luffy don't you dare!" Kagura was so distracted by her anger at Sanji, that she failed to sense the Straw Hat's Captain's Fist about to collide with her face, and it was too close for her to stop, then a black blur collided with Luffy's face, force him to the ground. Sanji stood in front of Kagura.

"I don't care what she, or any other women does to me," Sanji said. "I will never tolerate a man hitting a woman!" The blonde cook turned to Kagura. "Whether you want me to, or not, whether you like it or you don't. I don't care. I will always protect you, and all other women. Because _that_ is who I am. Hit me as much as you like, make me black and blue, make me vomit out my blood and my organs, I don't care. Whether or not you challenge him, and wanted him to attack you, doesn't matter. I _swore_ I would never let any man lay a hand on a woman." Sanji and Kagura stared at each other before the cook was yelled at.

"What the hell do you think your doing running around like that?!" Chopper yelled, "you IDIOT! Now come with me you could have internal bleeding, actually you probably do have it. Considering you're vomiting up blood."

Don't worry about me Chopper," Sanji stated, "I have to make food for all the _beautiful_ ladies." Sanji said with love heart eyes and as twirled around. Kagura wanted to punch him again she hated perverts. Luffy just looked her with narrowed eyes. Kagura was pretty sure she could be beat Luffy, although if she attacked him, she would have to fight Hancock, and she stood no chance against the Kuja empress.

"Luffy Don't you worry, I punish Kagura for what she did to your friend," Hancock called out.

"Ok, you can punish Kaguru," Luffy said as he turn and walked back to his meat.

"It's Kagura!" the swordswoman yelled at the rubber man.

"Even you can't make food from nothing, the only food left has already been coked" Rouge said. Sanji looked and saw that the strawberry blonde was correct. "Then I do get some more," Sanji suggested.

"No you will go with Chopper, and… Shanks can go get the food, and drink." The redheaded Yonkou looked at Rouge, what?

"Fine, I be back," Shanks said as he stood up and went to walked off. He wasn't arguing with that women.

"Hey Shanks?" Luffy yelled out, the mage turned towards the rubber mage, "Bring me some meat." Shanks just laughed at Luffy's request. "Yeah, sure."

"Hang On I get you a list of food I need," Sanji said. Rouge clicked her fingers and Sanji fell asleep. Rouge raised him into the air with telekinesis.

"Let's go, to you medical bay Chopper," Rouge said. The reindeer doctor nodded. "Right it's this way."

As Rouge placed Sanji on the bed in the medical bay, she turned to Chopper. "Tell Sanji when he walks up, that stubbornness is only attractive up to a point."

A while later.

"I'm hungry", Luffy complained, "Sanji food."

"Sanji's asleep in the med-bay Luffy," Rouge said, "But Shanks should be back by now, while don't you go look for him?"

"Sounds kind of boring," Luffy said, as he stomach growled.

"Think of it as an adventure with a reward of meat," his mother said, and Luffy shot to his feet.

"An adventure and meat! That sounds awesome!" Luffy shouted.

Ace appeared next to his little brother. "This sounds intriguing, a adventurer made of meat ."

Sabo appeared next to Ace, having escape from a drunk Koala, "You're drunk, it's an adventure with meat as a reward."

"That sounds even better," Ace said.

"Luffy I'm coming as well," Hancock said as she appeared.

"Let's go on an adventure for meat," Luffy grinned, "Anyone else want to come?" the straw hat mage asked. No one answered, somewhere asleep, other had passed out, other where just chatting or relaxing by themselves, and the rest where watching Zoro and Kagura spar, or had been turned to stone.

"Who cares?" Ace asked, "I want meat, and sake, where getting sake as well."

The three brothers and Hancock left the harbour to look for Shanks, and get some meat, or to get away from people who when drunk wouldn't stop confessing her love, or get away from the thousand men who wouldn't stop looking at her with lust, only Luffy was allowed to look at her like that.

"Shanks where are you?" Luffy shouted, "I want my meat!"

"I'm going to see if I can sense him now?" Sabo said, as he activated his Kenbunshoku Haki. "Got him, his with Fairy Tail, we go west," Sabo stated.

"That's east Luffy," Ace stated, "You such an idiot."

"Like your one too talk!" Luffy yelled back, as he walked off.

"Luffy you're so handsome when your yelling," Hancock said, as she blushed. "And that's south. West is this way," Hancock said grabbing Luffy's hand, and she blushed even harder.

Sabo pushed open the door to the pub Fairy Tail and Shanks where in. The combustion mage stepped inside, "Hello," Sabo said. Fairy Tail turned to Sabo.

"Ah, one of team One Piece, why are you here?" Makarov asked. "I'm here for the redheaded idiot on the floor," Sabo said pointed to Shanks.

"Hey, your from One Piece's team?" Sabo turned to see a man with his black tied in bun, and wearing what appeared to be purple armour or something of the sort.

"Who are you?" Sabo asked.

"My name's Bacchus and your guild humiliated my guild knocking them of the top of the Sky Labyrinth, and stoping them from getting into the main completion."

"Oh, your with Cerberus Puppies right? If they didn't want to be eliminated they should have stuck to their own level, they were 20, 25 levels lower then Luffy and Law."

"Argh!" Bacchus swung his arms at Sabo, the mage stopped and held unto both with minimal effect.

"You're stronger then them, quite strong. This fight serves no purpose thru, so I see no put in actually starting it. Even if it did, your still several levels lower then Luffy, and his several levels lower then me. So you wouldn't win," Sabo stated.

"You little.." Bacchus was cut off as Sabo threw the arms wide and quickly slam his hand, in the form of a claw into Bacchus chest, then Ace of Quarto Cereus into the bar with minimal ease.

"

Makarov's eyes widen as he saw the way Sabo's hand was being held. "Ryusoken, the Dragon Claw Fist, the fighting style of Monkey D. Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionaries."

"Hey Sabo you find Shanks?" Ace asked as Luffy, Hancock, and he arrived.

"He's unconscious on the ground," Sabo said.

"Shanks!" Luffy yelled as ran to the unconscious Yonkou and shook him, "What happen to you?" he yelled.

"Luffy I love it when you show your caring side!" Hancock proclaimed.

'Dear God, there's another one.' Gray thought, 'Well, at least it was directed at him. Although it was nice to know someone cared for him as much as Juvia did. Because she was kind of beau… WOW stop these thoughts Gray, Juvia could probably sense these thoughts.'

"You bastard!" Bacchus yelled as he got up.

"Your still here?" Sabo asked. "I thought you left."

Bacchus was about to yell at Sabo when he saw Hancock, and he had impure thoughts, he walked towards the worlds most beautiful woman. "Hey gorgeous give as a kiss," Bacchus said as he tried to kiss her.

"I wouldn't do that," Makarov warned as faster then anyone could see Bacchus face was meet by a very powerful kick, via Hancock's pink aura was flaring, sending out waves of power. The woman known as the Mage Empress was filled with wroth that some man tried to kiss her, only Luffy was allowed to kiss her.

Bacchus flew into the bar, "Your not allowed to kiss me because…" Fairy Tail was curious to what Hancock would say, except Makarov because he knew. "I'm beautiful." Hancock said as bent her head back and looked upwards.

"What?!" the guild's members yelled, what kind of reason was that.

"Also, only Luffy is allowed to kiss me period, let alone be my first kiss,"

"First kiss?!" Fairy Tail yelled, shocked that someone as beautiful as her hadn't been kissed yet. Makarov was the only who wasn't, he'd first meet Hancock when she was 8 and even then she had an intense hatred for men, he didn't even want to know where such hatred come from.

Bacchus got up, "Oh, you haven't been kissed? You must be nervous then? I show you how it's done," the drunk mage grinned.

"I'd rather jump into the fucking depths of hell, and burn for eternally, then kiss such a disgusting men such as yourself!" Hancock snarled. Luffy stepped in-between Hancock and Bacchus. "Luffy?" Hancock said.

"Oh, so you're the idiot?" Bacchus said, as Luffy said nothing as steam started raising of him, his eyes where overshadowed by the hat, as his head was slight so his eyes where looking in a downward directory.

"No one upsets my friends," Luffy said as he looked upwards his eyes narrowed, the power Bacchus felt looking into Luffy's eyes scared him. Luffy stretched his arm out behind him twisting it and covering it in Busoshoku Haki. "How about I send you to Hell instead?!" Luffy yelled, as his arm ignited. "Gomu-Gomu no Red Hawk Rifle!" Luffy's arm shot forward, and untwisted at such speeds that it was a blur. The attack hit Bacchus and sent him crashing thru both the bar and the wall behind it with slowing down.

"Was he holding a bra?" Ace asked at the same time Makarov spoke. "I am not paying for that."

Hancock grab Luffy and hugged him from behind , "Thank you Luffy, you would make a great husband and emperor," the mage said.

Luffy grinned his signature grin. "Your welcome, but I'm still not marrying you." Luffy said.

"I know," Hancock said and she didn't let go of Luffy for five minutes, no one said anything in that time period. Hancock let go of the man she was in love with, and kiss his cheek. "You should probably wake up the Yonkou," She said.

"Ah, yeah that," Luffy said. "I got this." Luffy grabbed Shanks and dragged him away from the tables, and he open Shanks legs a little.

"Ah, Luffy want are you doing?" Lucy asked, Hancock narrowed her at Lucy, you could also see the words 'Love Rival' above her had as she looked a the blonde. Lucy sighed not another one, she was nobodies love rival.

Luffy smirked, and kicked upwards his leg stretching up though the roof, "Great, more damages," Makarov muttered.

"Luffy are you?" Ace asked, "Your not really going hit Shanks there are you?" Luffy grinned, kind of sinisterly. "Gomu Gomu no Ono." Luffy said as he brought his foot down of Shanks' testicles.

Every single man winced at Luffy actions, but Luffy got his just deserts very quickly as Shanks' shot up and his Haki enhanced fist collided with Luffy's stomach. After the mages worked out Shanks was serious hurt they burst out in laughter.

Robin walked out on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, while Luffy, Law Sabo, Jinbe, and Ace had to stay at hotel that was chosen for them by the Grand Magic Games, the rest of One Piece had decided to stay on there ships.

With the exception of Rayleigh, Shakky and Rouge who where staying on the Thousand Sunny with the Straw Hats, and Makino who was on Shanks' Ship. Because she and Shanks' where kind of a thing. And she saw Rouge going on to the Ryujin (Dragon's ship) in the middle of the night.

Robin wasn't sure if the two where together or not. Luffy's family was weird. She knew Luffy and Sabo where official adopted brothers because Sabo was adopted by Dragon. They where Ace's adopted brothers, because Rouge who was Ace's mother, and had adopted Luffy and Sabo. But Ace had not been adopted by Dragon because he considered Whitebeard his father, Dragon excepted this, and he had his biological Gol D. Roger, who he respected but was angry at him for dying before he was born. But Ace considered Garp, Dragon's father to be his grandfather, and Sabo and Luffy even called Whitebeard, Uncle. Plus Rayleigh was Ace's godfather.

Robin saw Brook on the harbor, "Going somewhere?" She asked.

The skeletal musician turned and smiled (best he could), "I need to see a mage about a song," Brook said cryptically as he walked into town.

 **A/N: I have no idea if this whole how adoption thing works like this, or would be legal in real life. But in this Garp punched a lot of people, to make this happen.**

 **I imagined some of you where confused about how and why Luffy and the others got to Shanks in the last chapter so this chapter explain that. Also it I guess "Started" some of the romances. So I can now confirm Zoro/Kagura, Ace/Cana. Saboala, and Chopper/?.**

 **Now I like Hancock/Luffy, but I'm not sure who I want Luffy paired with, I've had some suggestions for Luffy. Hancock, Marguerite, Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Lucy, and even Mavis. So let me know who you want Luffy paired with. If he was younger or she where older I would totally Pair Luffy with Wendy, that is so cure. Also Luffy is Luffy, so he might not have actual romance in the story, but he'll show signs of liking someone, then he be like be married in the epilogue.**

 **Should Dragon and Rouge be couple? I just wanted to explain Luffy's family. I have no idea what Rouge was doing on that ship. For all we know, yes including me, she could have been having a nice conversation with Koala.**

 **Why'd Kagura punched Sanji? 1. I really wanted too. 2. Kagura seems like the kind of person who doesn't want people protecting her, helping her sure, but not protecting. Especially because she's female, I don't think she would like that. 3. I really want something like that to happen in One Piece Sanji protects a girl, she doesn't like his doing it because she's female, BAM! She punches him. 4. Yes I realized this isn't how Kagura's Gravity Change actually works, so it this she has Gravity Change, and Gravity Magic. The difference will be explain later.**

 **Was Luffy reaction alright? The only thing like this I really remember is at the Auction house when Hachi was shot, difference being that guy was an ASSHOLE! He was trying to kill Hachi, And I don't like him, and Kagura was just angered, she wasn't trying to kill Sanji.**

 **I hope Sanji with his I don't care if you like it speech was ok, Obviously Sanji does care about women, I just wasn't sure how he would react to a female not wanted him to protect them.**

 **Oh, Koala's drunk behaviour that Sabo mentions it's really not that bad, more Juvia then Hancock. It's not even as bad as Juvia, Sabo just being dramatic, he's blowing it out of proportion so he doesn't have to face the realization that he has a feelings for her.**

 **Original Techniques:**

 **Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk Rifle: Combines Red Hawk and Hawk Rifle.**

 **Gravity Smash: Kagura punches at something when the attack collides with something physical (Sanji's chest), it releases a small wave of gravity into direction her fist is facing**

 **Sorry this was so long.**


	8. Soul King Brook

Luffy was excited he would be participating in the games today. "You sure you want to participant today Luffy?" Jinbe asked, "you see injured from Shanks punching you."

"Of course, I'm sure. I can handle anything thrown at me," the straw-hat mage said, as there was a knock on the door. Luffy open the door and saw Mato. "Hey Pumpkin man, you reconsider joining my crew?"

"No, I here to collect your participant for today's completion it's called Chariot," Mato said.

"Oh, that's me," Luffy said excitedly, "Chariot, sounds like fun."

"Why are you collecting them now?" Sabo asked.

"Todays event will take a bit longer to set up, so we have to get the participants early," Mato explained.

"That's great, lets go." Luffy said as he walked out of the room and went the wrong way.

"That's the wrong way," Mato said.

You're going lose, Salamander," Gajeel said. "Get real metal head!" Natsu yelled, your going to lose.

"Oh, here comes Mato with One Piece's participant," Ichiya said. The seven participants saw Mato walking towards them with Luffy behind them.

"Oh, Tatsu you're here," He said. "IT'S NATSU!" the fire dragon slayer yelled with his aura blazing. Gajeel laughed at his fellow dragon slayer.

"Oh, you where at Fairy Tail last night. Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Gajeel, Iron Dragon Slayer."

Luffy has stars in his eyes, "Cool! Gajeel is a cool name!"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Natsu yelled, "His name's is more different to say then mine!"

"So you're a Iron Dragon Slayer? That's cool!" Luffy said with stars fro eyes. Gajeel smirked at Natsu, "My older brother Sabo is a dragon slayer as well. He calls himself a 4th Generation dragon slayer, what ever that is."

"4th generation?" Sting said, "There's no such thing, your brother's a fraud."

Luffy clenched his fist; he was about to punch Sting. When a cool looking vehicle arrived. "Awesome."

* * *

Erza looked at the coliseum's field it was pitched black. What was going on why was it black? It reminded her of Simon's magic.

"Welcome back to the grand magic games, the second day is about to begin!" Chapati announced. "I'm sure you're all wondering while the field is black. And I have the answer right here. As you recall yesterday I mention a special surprise for music fans. And that surprise is today's guest is a big music star, he will be singing not 1, not 2 but 3 songs. Starting with his hit single Bone to be Wild, please join me in welcoming. SOUL KING BROOK!"

The crowd started screaming and cheering various things like "Brook we love you." "Brook you're the best." To Olga yelling, "Brook your awesome." Fro agreeing, "Fro thinks so to." And Luffy from the chariot, "Yeah! Go Brook!"

Meanwhile Fairy Tail was confused to who he was. "Who?" Lucy, and Mira asked. Fairy Tail A couldn't answer Lucy, but Jellal could answer Mira.

"He's musician that got very popular during the last year. He's a mage of One Piece, he's a… well I let you see for yourself."

"Yohohoho," a voice laughed as music starting to play from inside the blackness as said blackness began to disappear. The darkness disappeared to reveal a skeleton. He opens his mouth and began singing.

 _Come on baby_

 _Bone to be Wild_

 _Bone to be Wild_

 _Bone, Bone, Bone, Bone, Bone._

A SINGING SKELETON?!" The Fairy Tail mages who disappeared for 7 years yelled. Except Makarov he had already met the skeleton, just this morning.

 _It's nonsense to become macho just to attract women._

 _Soul King is mysterious_

 _He's nothing but bones._

"Oh, what a wonderful voice," Mira said.

Gajeel couldn't really focus on the music because of this STUPID event, but this guy had talent, he was almost as good as himself.

"How can a skeleton sing?" Levy asked, she had come across things like this in books she read but those were either fictional, or ancient history books.

"I don't know," Makarov said.

Mavis looked at the skeleton, she had 2 ideas. Both involved him being able to sing in his life. The first he had been dead for a long time and was raised by Necromancy. And the second was that he had eaten a devil fruit, nature made lacrimas, those things had all kinds of weird powers.

Afro on the skull! Girls love the contrast

If you want to make out with her

Got milk? Go milk?

You need more calcium then protein

"Is he a pervert?" Lucy asked, "This song makes him seem perverted?"

"Lucy don't worry," Erza said. "Just enjoy the music."

"Real man don't worry," Elfman said.

"I'm a girl," Lucy sweat dropped.

 _Bone to be Wild! Ingestion from a little fish! (Ingestion!)_

 _Bone to be Wild! Ingestion from cheese too! (Ingestion!)_

 _A resolution to anxiety and white teeth sparkling_

 _Sing it together! Bone to be Wild!_

The crowd started singing with alone with Brook.

Brook on stage! If I fall I can't break out.

My eyehole is a black hole

Got milk? Go milk?

Soul Power is Calcium

 _Bone to be Wild! Ingestion from a little fish! (Ingestion!)_

 _Bone to be Wild! Ingestion from cheese too! (Ingestion!)_

Bathe in daylight and your chances in attraction will go up

 _Sing it together! Bone to be Wild!_

"This song makes no sense," Laxus stated.

 _From today to tomorrow_

 _From tomorrow to the future_

 _From forty five degrees to forty degrees_

 _Bone continue to progress… Bone to be wild_

 _Bone to be wild Bone to be wild_

 _Bone to be wild Bone to be wild_

 _Bone to be wild Bone to be wild_

 _Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone!_

Brook hit the final note on his shark shape guitar, and the crowd went wild with appease. "Thank you," Brook said with a bow.

"That was Soul King Brook with his hit single Bone to be Wild," Chapati said. "Now Brook will sing his second song, and even I have no idea what it is, what do you think it will be Yajima?"

"I don't know," the old man said.

"Before I start this song, I would like to say something to Fairy Tail." The mages of Fairy Tail looked at the skeleton in confusion, what was he going to say?

"I too know what it's like to be separated from you friends for a long time. I was separated from friends of mine for 50 years, until a little over a year ago where a new friend of mine reunited me with Laboon. So I will be dedicating this song to you," Brook stated. "Requip: Violin."

The skeleton started playing.

Makarov wonder what the skeleton was going to play, he asked permission to play a song in dedication to them when he visited earlier this morning.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Makarov had gotten up early today, he was hoping for a better result in today's games. While yesterday's result weren't bad, they weren't the best. He was so thankful to Jellal for agreeing to enter the tournament. If Ace's powers were a demonstration of how powerful One Piece's competitors were going to be then his teams would be pushed to their limited.

He also gotten up early to comb his moustache, it wasn't easy keeping it so neat. He heard a knock at the door. "You going to get that?" the First master asked appearing in front of him.

"Argh," Makarov jumped. Mavis giggled at him. "Don't do that." Makarov put down his moustache comb and went to the door to open it. He was curious to who could be knocking on the door this early.

Makarov was surprised to see a flamboyantly dressed skeleton, Makarov had seen a lot in his long life, but had hadn't seen that before.

"Hello, you're Makarov Dreyar, the guildmaster of Fairy Tail correct?" the skeleton asked.

"Ah, yes, and you are?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Brook, I'm a musician and a member of One Piece. I will also be today's guest star for the Grand Magic Games. Which is what I would like to talk to you about."

Makarov blinked, eh? What? "Why do you want to talk to me about being a guest of the games?" the small guildmaster asked.

"You see I too know what it means to be away from your friends for a long time. I was once by myself for 50 years, until I met Luffy. Anyway I'm singing 3 songs to start the games today, and I wanted to dedicate 1 of them to Fairy Tail."

"You want to dedicate a song to Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked.

The skeleton nodded, "Yes, do I have your permission?" Brook asked.

"What song will sing?"

"Actually this is melody, no words required. Here I play you a sample," Brook said. "Requip: Violin." A violet appeared in Brook's arms, and he played a small melody.

That brought Makarov and Mavis to tears. "That was beautiful," the first master said. "You should let him play."

Brook turned towards the young looking girl. And if could he would have blinked. "Oh, hello. I didn't see you there. Although I can't see because I have no eyes Yohohoho, skull joke."

"You can see her?!" Makarov asked loudly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be able to see her?"

"I'm the "ghost" that Luffy somehow sees," Mavis said.

"GGGHHHHOOOOOOSSSSSSTTTTT!" Brook screamed in fear and sprinted, extremely fast, out of the room.

"He's fast," Makarov said. "Why would a skeleton be scared of a ghost?"

'Why can 2 people not of Fairy Tail see me?' Mavis wondered, 'Ok, the skeleton could probably see me because he's dead. But it still doesn't explain Luffy? Oh, a challenge. It been a long time since she'd been given a challenge of the mind, it would be fun to solve.

As Brook continued playing, almost everyone was moved to tears. All of Fairy Tail (except Laxus he were to cool to cry, and Natsu and Gajeel where busy) most of the crowd (which had no One Piece members today). Sherria, Toby, the rabbit (Nichiya), Millianna, Frosch, Chopper was brawling, "It's so sad, and sweet," he said. Chapati and Yajima in the commentator box. And Flare, well she wasn't actually crying but she was barely holding back tears, so she wouldn't get abused.

As Brook played the last note. Everyone or mostly everyone, the ones who weren't heartless jerks (Sabertooth, Raven Tail). Hell even Blackbeard from where he was a watching the games clapped.

"That was MAN!" Elfman yelled.

"That was beautiful, maybe he could see at Juvia and Gray's wedding," Juvia said.

"That was so much more emotion then this morning," Makarov said.

"What a beautiful performance from the Soul King, with that perfect melody," Chapati stated, "What will he sing next?"

"I am tearing up so much, I going to dry out my tear ducts, even though I don't have tear ducts. Yohohoho, Skull Joke." Brook said. "Requip: Piano." Brook's violin disappeared and a piano appeared.

"After that sad performance, I think we could al use some cheering up. And what better way then, this old mage classic. Join in if you know the lyrics." Brook started playing.

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

Sabo and Ace their arms around each other. Ace threw his other arm around Jinbe, and Sabo threw his other around Law. And the four joined in. Luffy who was leading the seven competitors in the chariot also started singing.

One Piece also joined in. As did Rogue who had all heard it from his dragon parent. Makarov and Mavis who both learnt from Yuri, Laxus knew it because Makarov used to see it to him. Jellal, Ultear because it was sang multiple times during their visit to Raftel, and Meredy learnt it from Shanks. Even Blackbeard in his hideout was singing, and Zeref from where he was.

 _Going to deliver Bink's sake!_

 _Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!_

 _Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!_

 _Birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!_

 _Farewell to harbour, to my old hometown_

 _Let's sing out with a Don! As ship sets sail_

 _Waves of gold and silver dissolve the salty spray_

 _As we set sail to the end of the seas_

 _Going to deliver Bink's sake!_

 _We are mages sailing though the Sea!_

 _The wave our pillows, The ship our roost_

 _Flying the proud sigil on our flags and our sails_

 _Now comes a storm the far-off sky_

 _Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums_

 _If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last_

 _But if you just hold on, This morning sun will rise_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Going to deliver Bink's sake!_

 _Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night_

 _Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!_

 _But don't look so down, For tomorrow night the moon will also rise!_

 _Going to deliver Bink's sake!_

 _Let's sing out with a Don! A song of the waves_

 _Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you be just bones_

 _Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Of our funny traveling tale!_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

Everyone clapper for Brook or most anyway more then either of the other two songs, Brook bowed the piano disappeared as he leapt from the stadium into the commenter box with ease.

"Hello," Brook said as he took a seat next too Yajima.

"Hello, Brook. That was spectacular performance. Is there anything you want to see in days games, perhaps a match up or something?" Chapati asked.

"Oh, I would like to see, one of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers vs. One of Sabertooth's. I would also like to see my captain, for those not aware I'm a mage of One Piece. I would like to see my captain, Luffy win the completion, and One Piece to win the battle portion. Pretty much I want One Piece to have a perfect 2nd day."

Thank you…" Brook cut of Chapati. "I would also like to see some panties," the skeleton said.

"You stupid perverted skeleton!" Lucy yelled.

"Thank you for that Brook, now for the completion. Today's competition already underway and it's called… Chariot!" Chapati announced.

"This completion takes place on top of a line of vehicles, with the idea being to reach the goal without falling off."

"As the vehicles are always moving just one moment of carelessness could lead to a misstep. The vehicles will wend their way around the sight seeing stops of Crocus, but which team will arrive here at Domus Flau?!" Chapati announced. "Everyone in the stadium can watch it on Lacrima vision. Anywhere Yajima who could have predicted this turn of events?"

Yajima didn't say anything he just 'hmmed.'

"Oh, my. Way in the rear in a groggy-looking Natsu from Fairy Tail A!" Chapati announced. "And that's not all. Right in front is Gajeel from Fairy Tail B, and even Sting from Sabertooth, are all motionless."

The crowd was confused. "What's going on here Yajima?" Chapati asked.

"I suppose the three of them have something in common," Tajima said.

"Yes they do, there all dragon slayers," Brook said. "All 1st generation, 2nd Generation and 3rd dragon slayers eventually start to suffer from motion sickness from ground vehicles, but they can fly just fine. This is because Dragon's are creatures of flight, apparently. The only dragon slayers that don't suffer from motion sickness are 4th generation dragon slayers. "

"Oh, I see," Chapati, said.

"I never though the invincible Sting one weakness would be revealed," Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch said.

Rogue was wondering what the hell a 4th generation dragon slayer was?

"Let's check in with the leaders, It's an intense battle between. Three participants?" Chapati said confused, were are the other 2?"

"Look, Luffy is right at the front, that's my captain!" Brook cheered.

"Go Luffy!" The straw Hat mages cheered. "I expected nothing less," Zoro said.

"Oh, indeed. One Piece's Monkey D. Luffy is literary sitting on the hood of the truck pulling the rest of the vehicles. But where is Raven Tail's Kurohebi?"

"He must have fallen off," Yajima said, "Let's look back over the Lacrima footage and see what happen," he suggested.

"That's a good idea," Brook said.

* * *

Lacrima footage

 _The eight competitors stood side by side from left to right it went. Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Yuka, Risley, Ichiya, Luffy and then Kurohebi._

" _Your going down Salamander," Gajeel smirked._

" _Bring it, Metal Head, "Natsu reply._

" _Sabertooth is invincible," Sting said._

" _This one beyond to Lamia Scale," Yuka said._

" _Sorry boys, this one is all Mermaid Heel," Risley said._

 _Blue Pegasus will be victorious because we have the best perfume," Ichiya said._

" _Hey your from Raven Tail aren't you?" Luffy asked._

" _Yeah, so what?" Kurohebi said. Luffy clenched his fist. A whistle blew and Luffy punched him off the chariot, into a building."_

"So Luffy knocked Kurohebi off the chariot at the very start, Brook why do you think he did that?" Chapati asked.

"I haven't a clue," Brook said. Which was a lie, Luffy probably didn't want him cheating in his event.

Ichiya, Yuka and Risley are tied for second place at the moment. "I'm surprised a girl with your body type can keep up," Yuka said.

"Never underestimate a chubby girl," Risley replied.

"Wave boost," Yuka said as got in front of the other two. "You can't use your magic while your caught in my wave."

"Never underestimate a chubby girl," Risley said she starting running in the side.

"And there it is, Risley's gravity altering powers."

Luffy saw the finish line, "Well this was boring," Luffy said as he jumped though the finish line.

"And Monkey D. Luffy has crossed the Goal Line first, One Piece gets 10 points."

"Yeah Luffy!" the Straw Hats cheered, except Zoro and Sanji who just smirked.

"I goal down, 2 to go!" Brook cheered.

"That's my Luffy!" Hancock called.

"Hey you weird guy on microphone!" Luffy yelled.

"Me?" Chapati asked.

"Yeah you! Are you that one who came up with this STUPID BORING EVENT!? Because I DEMAND a new event I entered this competition for two reasons. 1. To Kick Fairy Tail's ass. And 2. I was told I would get to participate cool and fun events, this was NOT cool! This was BORING!. So I demand a new event. If you didn't come up with this event tell me who did so I can punched them in the face and get a new event."

The stadium just stared at Luffy in bewilderment.

"It' was the king who came up with the event, but you can't beat up the king, that's an act of war."

"So?" Luffy said. "Where is he in the castle?" Luffy point to castle, "Well I'm off to punch the king."

"He's not really going to punched the king right?" Chapati asked brook.

"Yohohoho, actually he will. Luffy doesn't care if your royalty. He'll still hit you."

"FIST OF LOVE!" A voice shouted, and Luffy went flying across the stadium.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, OW!"

Standing where Luffy was a tall, broad chested, muscular old man wearing a dog mask that covered his face.

"Grandpa!" Sabo yelled in fear. "Stop hitting Luffy you stupid bastard!" Ace shouted.

Garp leaped on the ground, "FIST OF LOVE!" Garp said as his fist collided with Ace. "What the hell where you thinking? Using Devil Slayer Magic?! That attack would've des…" Grap fell asleep.

Ace was unconscious, Luffy was in pain and Sabo was sneaking off. Garp awoke to see Sabo sneaking off. "Oh no you don't," As Garp sent him flying into Koala's breast.

The girl blushed, Sabo lifted his head only to realise where it had been, which caused him to blush so bright it put Erza's hair to shame. "I'm sorry!" He yelled jumping up.

Garp threw Ace over his shoulder obvious this boy needn't some training, if he had to resort to using Devil Slayer Magic. And Luffy well that boy need to learn respect. Garp turned to see Luffy running away. "Oh, no you don't!" Garp shouted as he punched Luffy and sent him flying into Mira's breast.

The Demon blushed and Garp picked Luffy up. "What are you doing?! That's not how we treat women in this family now apologize," Garp told him.

"It was your fault," Luffy said.

"You back chatting boy?" Garp said.

"No! I'm sorry!" Luffy yelled, although whether it was towards Mira or his grandpa no one knew.

"You need some respect training," Garp said as he dragged Luffy away with ace unconscious on his shoulder.

"NO! HELP ME!" Luffy yelled.

As much as Hancock wanted to help her beloved she was suicidal enough to face his grandfather, she wasn't that strong yet.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Sabo asked Dragon and Whitebeard.

"No," Dragon said. "If me and Garp got into it we'd destroy the city," Whitebeard stated.

"That was… ah…. interesting," Chapati said. "All look here comes Risley in 2nd place, With Yuka in 3rd and Ichiya in 4th Mermaid Heel gets 8 points, Lamia scale gets 6 and Blue Pegasus gets 4. All that's left are those three battling it out. With the knockout of Kurohebi though no matter where they finished they will get at least 1 point."

"2nd is the best we could have got with my Luffy completing," Hancock said happily.

"A respectable position," Jura said.

"Couldn't been worst," Hibiki said.

"You've got to give them points for tenacity," Sabo said.

"Yes, true. Fairy Tail doesn't know the meaning of giving up," Rayleigh said. "It's one of the many things we have in common with them. If want you could view them as our Legal Guild counterparts, because after this we are so going back to being independent, being a legal guild has to many rules," Rayleigh said.

"Yes, it does," Shanks said.

Sabo felt kind of sorry for his fellow dragon slayers. Being 4th gen he didn't get motion sickness.

Then Sting asked Natsu and Gajeel a question, which interested Sabo and One Piece in general. "Why did you decide to participate in this tournament?"

Sabo was curious about what their reply would be. One Piece entered to defeat Fairy Tail, and for fun. But why did Fairy Tail enter.

Garp stopped and looked at the Lacrima vision, so did Luffy. Ace was still unconscious.

"I wouldn't believe you where the Fairy Tail from back in the day. Are you worried about the strength of you guild? About your public image, The Fairy Tail I know were more like… They did things at their own pace… They didn't give a damn about what anyone thought of them." Sting said.

"For… their friends…" Natsu said. Luffy, Garp and One Piece smiled at what the pinked haired mage said. "Seven years… All that time… they were waiting for us… No matter how powerful it was… No matter how sad… Even if people made fun of 'Em… they held on… they held on… They protected the guild… for their friends… And now we're going to show everyone… the proof that Fairy Tail's been walking this whole time! So keep on going!" Natsu yelled.

Luffy, Garp, Sabo and One Piece smiled. "What a nice speech," Luffy said. "I'm going to kick their ass." Garp laughed. That was his grandson.

"Goal, Natsu closes the finish line for 5th placed and 3 points for Fairy Tail A. And Gajeel in 6th for 2 points for Fairy Tail B."

The crowd clapped for Fairy Tail. "And Sting closes the line, and get's 1 point. And that's the end of the Chariot. And now here are the current scores."

1st – One Piece– 25 points

2nd – Lamia Scale – 22 points

3rd – Sabertooth – 19 points

4th – Fairy Tail A – 15 points

5th – Fairy Tail B – 10 points

6th – Mermaid Heel– 9 points

7th – Blue Pegasus – 8 points

8th – Raven Tail – 0 points

"One Piece has taken the lead with 25 points, Lamia Scale stays in 2nd with Sabertooth dropping to third."

"Sabertooth is in 3rd?!" Lector said in shock.

* * *

"I think it's Sting's fault," Fro said. And it was his fault.

"Run, Luffy, Run!" Ace yelled as he and Luffy sprinted as fast from the barrage of cannon balls Garp had created with his Cannon magic, and then thrown at them. Luffy was in second gear and he was barely dodging.

"Where the hell do you think you brats are going?!"

"Away from our psychotic grandfather!" Ace yelled. Garp created a super big cannon ball and threw it at Ace, and Luffy.

"Ace stop insult gramps!" Luffy yelled as a giant cannon ball that was thrown Ace, and himself.

* * *

"In the first match is Kurohebi from Raven Tail that sits on the bottom, vs. 2nd placed Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta! In a confrontation between Snake and Dog who will win?"

"I hope we see a fair fight," Yajima said.

"I don't like dogs, they crew on me because I'm all bone. But in this match I'm going for the dog. Also the snake guy appears to still be injured from Luffy's punch," Brook started.

Lucy ran up to her team, "Has the match started?" she asked.

"It's about to," Elfman said.

"It's that dog guy from Lamia Scale," Gray said.

"His opponent is Raven," Erza said.

"Raven?" Lucy asked.

As Lucy stood next to Erza. She looked towards Team Raven Tail; Flare was looking at her and smiling creepily. "B-blondie." She was covered in bruises a lot more bruise then what Urano Metria had given her.

"Flare don't you even disgrace us like that again," Alexei said.

"But Blondie was glaring at me…" Flare tried to defend herself while pointing at Lucy.

Alexei turned and grabbed Flare, "Would you like me to strike you?" He asked.

Sabo who was looking around the Arena saw this, when he saw this and his hand burst into flames. Sabo could tolerate there cheating, but he would never tolerate a person mistreatment their follow guild member, he didn't care if there weren't his guild. He hates OPPRESION!

"Law, shamble me" He order, point to Flare. Law nodded, he like Sabo and all of One Piece never tolerated the mistreatment of fellow guild members.

"No, I-I'm sorry please for…" Then she noticed she was somewhere else. In front of her was the man who decapitated someone, and a fishman. She'd never meet a fishman before.

Then an explosion over at Raven Tail, and Alexei crashed into the arena. His chest armour destroyed.

"What's this Alexei has been attacked!" Chapati out of the flames, with his power flaring walked a wrathful Sabo, and his eyes reminded Rogue of something,

"Those eyes," the shadow dragon slayer whispered. 'There Skiadrum when he got protective of me, when I was attacked by another dragon.'

"It's appears it was a member of One Piece, who attack Alexei, Brook which member is this and why do you think he did it?"

"This Monkey D. Sabo, he's Luffy older brother. Sabo must have a very good reason, he's the less emotional out of the brothers, the most logical and intelligent."

"How dare you mistreat your fellow guild member," Sabo said in a low tone. He grabbed the man by his neck, "Consider this Flare's renouncement of your abuse," Sabo said as he formed his claw. "Moeru Ryusoken: Kaen: Ryuo." Sabo ignited his claws slammed them into Alexei chest; he spun his claws around and then blasted him away.

Sabo jumped back to where his team was. He looked at Flare, "You ok?" He asked.

She nodded, "Thank I think, but there's someone worse then him," she said. "He's called Blackbeard."

Sabo, Law and Jinbe's eyes went wide, "It's a good thing Ace isn't here," Jinbe said. Sabo nodded.

"We need to tell Uncle Whitebeard," Sabo said. "Come with me," He told her. Flare followed Sabo as he walked.

"Sabo has blasted Alexei allow, for what reason we don't know. Sabo is now unable to participate todays battle as per the rules," Chapati said.

Koala was looking at Sabo, "Sabo was normally very in control, even when he got emotional, and he normally didn't act. Even with Blackbeard's betrayal, he knew that only the Yonkou had a chance against him, he tried so many times to make Ace see this.

"Hey Uncle," Sabo said. Whitebeard turned to him Sabo.

"What is it?"

"She ash something to tell you," Sabo said pointing to Flare.

"What does she have to tell me?" The old mage was curious.

"The reason… Raven Tail enter was to get what the master called Fairy Tail's darkness. We need to get it for the man who killed most of our guild…"

"Why do I care about this?" The powerful mage asked.

"The man who almost killed our guild is known in the underworld as Blackbeard," Flare said.

"Teach," Whitebeard growled. "Is he here? In Crocus?" Flare nodded. "I see. You Straw Hat's reindeer." Chopper looked up at the great mage. "Treat her," he ordered. Chopper nodded.

"Come with me," he said as he walked off. The red haired mage followed the reindeer.

"Marco, Vista, Jozu look for Teach but don't engage if you find him," Whitebeard order, his 1st 3rd and 5th division commanders.

"Got it Pops," the three said.

"Yasopp, Beckman, Lucky Roo help them out," Shanks said.

"We don't need any help from a brat like you," Whitebeard told Shanks.

"I don't care," Shanks said. Shanks' 3 must trusted crewmembers nodded and left after the 3 Whitebeard commanders.

"Makarov was looking at One Piece what had that been about? What had caused such furious looking eyes? What had the Raven tail mage said to Newgate? He was just happy someone of Ivan guild got blasted away.

"Well there had been a lot of drama from One Piece today, and lots of destruction. No offence Brook."

"Yohohoho, well drama and destruction are our forte, well that are getting into trouble," Brook said.

"Those three things also happen to be Fairy Tail's fortes as well," Yajima said.

"Well Rayleigh did say we're quite similar." Rayleigh nodded it was true the guilds where similar

"Now it's time for the first battle. Kurohebi vs. Toby!" The Gong was struck starting the battle.

Tony held up long green claws. "Super paralyzing claw mega mega jellyfish!"

"What kind of stupid attack name is that?" Usopp asked. Toby swung at Kurohebi from above and he ducked. Toby swung at him from below, and he jumped. Toby then attacked his chest, the snake jumped behind Toby. Toby jumped and attacked from the air, Kurohebi jumped behind toby, the dog person swung again and Kurohebi jumped away.

Kurohebi turned to sand, "He disappeared," Toby said. "Fool! It's mimic magic!" Jura yelled.

"Sand Rebellion," Toby was assaulted by sand. Kurohebi reformed, and smirked at Toby.

"That's my magic," Max said.

"So he can mimic the properties of anyone's magic." Laki said.

"Mimic… that's unusual magic," Mavis said.

"Do your best dog-like person!" Romeo said.

"Bust up Ivan's guild dog-esque person!" Makarov shouted. "Just like One Piece did.

Kurohebi felt pain in his ribcage, and he fell to his knee. He glared at Team One Piece; he didn't see the Straw-hat bastard. Just the one who defeated Nalpudding in the Hidden game, and the fishman.

"Look he's in pain," Romeo said.

"Brook was right, he's still injured from Luffy's attack at the start of Chariot," Mavis said.

Toby howled, "Your strong," He said. Kurohebi stood back up, "Your strong too," The Raven Tail mage said.

"Kurohebi's a cool name," Toby said. "It's not my real one," Kurohebi replied.

It's not your real name!?" Toby yelled in anger. "That annoys you?" Kurohebi said.

Toby leaped at Kurohebi and attack, the mage ducked. "You! If I win you're telling me your real name." Toby said as he continuously swung his claws, the Raven Tail mage continued to dodge.

"That's fine, but what if I win?" Kurohebi asked.

"I'll tell you a secret about myself," Toby said as he continued swinging.

"That's sounds interesting," Kurohebi said.

"It appears they've made some kind of weird bet," Chapati said.

"I'm not interested in learning either one," Yajima said.

"I what to know what the dog person's secret is," Brook said. "I hope it's not he wants to chew on me," Brook said.

Sherria giggled at what Brook said.

"Why you C'Mere, fangface, C'mon!" Toby yelled as Kurohebi kept dodging he's attacks.

"He's a Man!" Elfman proclaimed.

Sand exploded covering the two mages. The crowd looks on in anticipation. The dust cleaned, standing tall was…

"TOBY!" the crowd cheered. Toby howled.

"He actually did it," Jura smiled.

"Of course he did," Lyon said, "he's stronger then he looks, or acts."

"It must have been he's love for our guild," Sherria said.

"Oh, he got lucky with the fact Kurohebi was injured from Luffy's attack," Yuka said.

Sherria waved his logical suggestion off, "Nah, it was love."

Yuka's sweat dropped "Just like your cousin."

"Kurohebi's down, and he isn't getting up thanks too Toby's paralyzing claws. The match is over. The Winner is Toby Horhorta!"

"He only won because Kurohebi was injured," Erza stated. "If he wasn't Toby would've lost."

"Yeah," Lucy said. "Still I wonder why Sabo attack them?"

"I admit I'm curious too, perhaps we should ask him we today finishes," Erza said.

"With that Lamia Scale is on 32 points and Raven Tail is on 0," Chapati said.

"So what's your name?" Toby asked.

"Come here I tell you," Kurohebi said. As he forced himself to stand up. "But can you tell me your secret first?" Kurohebi asked.

"Of course," Tobi said. "My socks I can't find one of them even through I've been searching for it the past 3 months." Toby cried. "I can't find it for some reason… I…"

Lamia scale was looking at Toby with bewilderment, "I take my comment about him being smart then he looks back," Lyon said.

"I couldn't bring my self to tell anyone," Toby said as he saw Kurohebi tapping his chest. Toby looked down and saw his sock. He held in his hands, and cried tears of joy. "You mean it was right here all this time?!"

Law shook his head, what an idiot.

"You a nice guy," Toby said. Sabo doubted it. "I finally found it at last."

"Yajima, Brook, what do you think…"

"No comment."

Brook was crying, "It's so nice when someone achieves their dream. Whether they've had that for a decade, or 5 or even 3 months. It's just so nice." The Skeleton cried.

"Good for you dog-like person," Erza said, wiping away tears.

"I can't believe I'm touched by this," Gray said.

"Um…" Lucy had no idea what to say.

"That's MAN!" Elfman said at the exact same time Franky posed and shouted. "SUPER!" Elfman and Franky's eyes locked in SUPER MANLY staring contest. Cyborg vs. Beast who is more SUPER MANLY?! Nobody knows.

Kurohebi held out his hand, "Oh my, it appears that Kurohebi is going to be gracious loser, and congratulate Toby on his victory," Chapati said.

Kurohebi then swiped Toby's sock, He went to rip it when a foot smashed into him. Forcing him out to drop the sock and sent flying into a stadium wall braking it, and knocking the Raven Tail mage out.

As the sock was falling a hand caught it. "How dare you!" Luffy said as he glared at Kurohebi. "Luffy is back and again as a result of attacking Kurohebi he can't participate in today's battle portion. Luffy handed Toby his sock.

"Thank you," Toby cried. Luffy leapt up too One Piece. "Luffy I'm surprised to see you," Dragon said.

"Yeah, I escape from Gramps," He stated.

"You escape?" Sabo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Gramps was yelling Ace and I ran for it."

"So he let you escape," Sabo said. Yeah, that was much more likely. Never once had any of them escape from their grandfather. There weren't strong enough.

"No I escape Luffy said.

Now it's time for the second battle of the second day. It's Fairy Tail A,"

"Us?" Erza asked.

"What are we going to do if it's Natsu?" Lucy asked

I'll slap him awake," Gray responded.

They called her the Fairy Queen! Titania! ERZA SCARLET!"

"Yeah! Erza!" Fairy Tail cheered. "Oh, I'm up," Erza smiled.

"Yes, we've definitely won," Romeo, said. Makarov smiled, as long at they didn't fight One Piece, he was very confident for a victory.

"Her opponent is one of the Owa Shichibukai," Chapati announced. Makarov smiled disappeared and he formed an "Ah crap" face.

"From One Piece, the Knight of the Sea, Jinbe!"

"Yeah, Jinbe!" One Piece cheered.

The fishman walked out to the field, and stop in front of Erza. Erza had requipped her Heart Kreuz Armour. The fishman bowed to her. "Good luck," He said.

Erza returned the gesture bowing in return, "Good luck to you too."

"Well Yajima, Brook any predictions?" Chapati asked.

"I predict a tough and grueling battle, and being bias, I say Jinbe will emerge victorious," Brook stated.

"I like Brook edict a tough and grueling battle, but I believe Erza will emerge with the victory," Yajima said.

"That's one vote for each and as me, I can't choose. Let the fight began!" Chapati announced.

Can Erza Scarlet rise to the challenge, and defeat one of the Owa Shichibukai? Fight out Next chapter in: A Duel of Knights.

A/N:

Sorry this was all over the place, or that's how it seemed to me. I hate the chariot event. I even hate Natsu's speech. Actually I'm just not really a fan of day 2 in general. I like Elfman being victories and Mira vs. Jenny that's it.

With Bink's Sake I change two words: Pirates became mages, and skull became sigil.

So I made a poll about Luffy's pairing there's 19 options, and you get 4 votes. If you don't have an account you may cast your votes in a review.

Also I need help deciding on what magic to give Lucky Roo, he's Shanks' fat crew mate if you don't know, so if you have an idea for what he could use review or PM. I know Yasopp & Beckman's.


	9. Duel of Knights

Duel of Knights.

 **A/N:**

 **1.** _Sorry it took so long_

 **2.** _In this Erza can repair her armours, it takes awhile so she can't do it in battle. To me it's implied she can do this, and I might be remembering wrong, but wasn't her Adamantine Armour broken by the Jupiter Cannon in the Phantom Lord Arc, but she used it later, of course I may be remembering wrong as stated._

 **3.** _So if people seem a bit, OOC._

* * *

Erza attacked Jinbe first swing her blade, Jinbe retaliated by attacking with a chop, Jinbe powerful chop shattered Erza blade, and the fishman punched Erza in the stomach shattering her armour and sending her flying into a wall.

"Oh, right of the bat Jinbe has shattered by Erza's sword and Armour!" Chapati announced. Fairy Tail looked at Jinbe in shook, was Erza really so far behind him?

"He just hit her like it was nothing," Lucy said.

He's definitely man," Elfman said. "I'm glad I'm not fighting him." He watching the match out of the corner because he was still in a SUPER MANLY staring match with Franky.

Jellal was worried, could Erza actually beat the fishman? He wasn't so sure. The fact it was on land did help her, in the sea, or near water Jinbe would win without a doubt.

"I didn't expect you to be this strong," Erza said.

"I'm much stronger in water," Jinbe replied.

"Requip: Purgatory Armour," Erza's body glowed as she requipped her Armour.

"Oh Cool!" Luffy said. While yelled Usopp "Scary!"

"Oh Erza has equip a very powerful looking armour," Chapati announced.

Jinbe held up his fist, "Karakusagawara Seiken!" Jinbe then punched, the air.

"Jinbe has punched the air, but nothing seems to be happening," Chapati said.

"Get out of the way!" Juvia yelled, it was too late as a shockwave hit Erza shuttering her armour.

"And again Jinbe shutters another of Erza's Armour in one shot!" Chapati said. "Such is the power of the Shichibukai!"

Erza stood tall, she knew in a battle of pure strength she would have to go full out to win, maybe she could out pace him? "Requip: Flight Armour."

Erza took off and Jinbe sensed the attack, but he could dodge it fully, as the blade slashed his back.

"Attacking the back," Zoro said. "How cowardice." Sanji was then in Zoro's face.

"You take that back Marimo!" He yelled.

"Make me!"

"Wounds of a fishman's back, are a symbol of shame," Jinbe said. "A mark of dishonour."

"I will do whatever it takes to see Fairy Tail emerge victory," Erza said.

Jinbe turned and faced her. "That is admirable, but a victory though less then honourable means isn't something you should be proud off."

Jinbe launched himself at her, and swung his fist. Erza dodged as the Fishman's fist hit the ground creating a crater and cracking the ground around it. He flipped on to his feet. "Uchimizu!" The fishman hurled a massive amount of water.

Requip: Sea Empress Armour!" Erza armour change again. Sanji got love heart eyes, and Brook shouted. "PANTIES!"

Jellal glared at the Skeleton, "Perverted skeleton," he growled. He didn't like people looking like Erza that way.

"Somebody's jealous," Mira sang. Jellal blushed under his mask. "Somebody likes Erza," She continued singing.

Erza pointed her sword in front of her, "Water Magnet!" Then she swung, and the water bullets of Jinbe's Uchimizu followed the sword, as Erza spun the water formed a tornado of water.

Jinbe smirked, "Impressive," he said as he started spinning creating his own water tornado.

"Both competitors have created tornado's of water," Chapati said.

"I hope she's not seriously going to try and fight a fishman using Water magic," Juvia said.

Erza launched the tornado at Jinbe, he just waited for the tornado to hit. "Manipulate," Jinbe said as Erza smirked as her tornado and Jinbe's merged.

"Requip!" Jinbe heard her requip but he couldn't really look at her new armour because he had to focus. He saw a Erza hold up something, probably her new armours weapon. "Sea King's Wrath."

The water around Jinbe began to reshape itself. This technique was very hard to use, when not in the sea, both because of the sheer amount magical power it required, and Jinbe had no idea what his opponent was doing. The plus side was the water was so dense it acted like a nigh-invincible shield. The Fishman then felt a powerful magic presence coming from Erza. At one point, it appeared she was banking it on one shot.

Erza focus all her power. She came up with this plan when Jinbe started to form his own water tornado, if she fought dirty even thru she had no problem with that, against someone of honor, it felt wrong. And he was too strong to take at there current levels, so this was it. Lightning Empress Armour.

"Zeus' Master Bolt!" Erza put all her magic power into her spear, Water conducted lightning. She threw the spear, and the instant it hit the water Jinbe screamed, and the massive amount of water fell of him.

"Jinbe!" Luffy shouted. Jinbe laid on the ground. "Erza is invincible!" Happy shouted. Makarov wasn't sure it was over.

"It appears that Jinbe is…" Chapati was cut off. As the Fishman stood back up burn marks covered his skin.

"It's not over yet, and you seemed to be practically drained. Right?"

Erza smiled, "I still got a trick up my sleeve." She requipped in a pair of flame pants, a bandage around her breast and a single katana. Erza narrowed her eyes at Jinbe, she had enough magical power for one more magical attack.

"Why don't we make a bet like in the last match," Erza said.

"Oh, it appears the Erza is purposing a bet to Jinbe, like Toby did to Kurohebi!" Chapati said.

"Very well what's the bet?" Jinbe asked.

"The loser can not participate for the rest of the Grand Magic Games!"

Fairy Tail eyes went wide, "She can't be serious can she?" Lucy asked.

"Of course she is," Gray said.

"But she's losing," Lucy said.

"This is Erza she'll pull out victory," Gray stated with confidence.

"The loser can't complete again?" Rayleigh said. "Well you can't say she doesn't have confidence."

"There's no way Jinbe can lose," Luffy said.

"Very well, I accept," The whale shark fishman said. "The loser can't participate for the rest of the Tournament. On the condition, that if one of the members of the team are critically injured and can not complete for medical reasons then the loser is allowed to come back in."

"Those terms are acceptable," Erza said.

"Erza and Jinbe have bet the right to participate, in this tournament. Brook what is you thoughts as a member of One Piece?"

"We have a strong mage ready to enter as an reserve should Jineb lose this match," Brook said.

"Water Clones." The water rose from the ground around Jinbe and formed a brunch of Jinbes.

"So Jinbe can clone himself?!" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yes, but unlike Lucy with Gemini, these clones are controlled by Jinbe, and can't use magic," Robin said. "Also it takes a lot of concentration so he can't do anything except control them, and dodge."

"So there mystery clones," Luffy said.

"No," Nami said.

The Jinbes formed a decent sized circle around Erza. All of them took fighting stances but none of them moved. "You've been a intriguing opponent. So I give you a hint. If you attack the real one the rest will fade," The Jinbes all said in unison.

"That's creepy," Usopp said.

Erza eyed the Jinbes there weren't doing anything except, so did there only fight back when attacked? Or where they just distractions? Did something happen when they where destroyed? The clones where to much of a mystery to risked using the last of her power. Maybe she could sense the real one.

Erza closed her eyes, but all the Jinbes felt the same. No, she wouldn't _lose_. She had to _**win**_ for _**Fairy Tail**_. Then she saw something? She could see everyone sort off, every one was blue but mages seemed to have there aura around them. But there wasn't a circle around her just one in the form of Jinbe with a blue aura that look like the shining sea. Was this the real Jinbe, it was too much of a risk using her magic in case this was an illusion, there was something she could do, she hadn't use them in a while.

"Nothing appears to be happening. Yajima, Brook what are your opinions?"

"Yohohoho, I think both and waiting for the right moment to strike," Brook said.

"I second that," Yajima said.

Erza eyes snapped open, and she narrowed her eyes. "I like that look," Zoro said. Erza brought her down back, and swung it full force. "Fairy Slash!" Erza sent a flying slash at Jinbe, the water clones where sliced in half, and the other ones dissolved into the ground.

"Samehada Shotei," Jinbe held out his palm and blocked the attack with ease. "You found me how?" Jinbe asked as Erza charged him and swung at Jinbe, the fishman dodged and attempted to hit Erza with a palm strike, and Erza blocked with her sword, Erza was surprised. Thru she did hide it.

"You blocked, that's new," Jinbe said.

"It's was like I saw it before you attacked, like there was image in my mind."

Jinbe jumped back. "To find me everyone turned blue, but there stayed the same shape and mages had there magical aura around them didn't they?" Jinbe closed his eyes.

"How'd you know that?" Erza asked as she swung Jinbe coated his hand with Busoshoku Haki, and caught the blade.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, "The black stuff coating my hand?"

"It's Busoshoku Haki, right?" Erza spoke. "Laxus' explained it last night it's one of the 3 kinds of Haki."

"Your corrected," Jinbe said as he lifted her up via the sword and in ground. "There are 3 kinds of Haki. Busoshoku, Haoshoku, and Kenbunshoku. That's what you're using."

Erza was shocked she was using Haki? She stood up her body hurt all over, and she was exhausted. "Why are you telling me?"

Jinbe fist then slammed into her chest, and she screamed in pain. But she stood up, and attacked again. "Seems the least I can do, you've provided a interesting fight. Because it won't help."

Jinbe punched Erza in the stomach causing her to cough up blood, and she smash into a wall crashing the wall to shake as the impact left a crater.

"Stay down, you won't beat me," He told her. Erza just stood up. "I've never give up!" Erza shouted as she poured he magic into her blade. "Demon Blade Crimson Sakura." This was the last of her magic. She slashed at Jinbe, the Shichibukai held out both hands coated in Haki and blocked the blade.

"As I suspected you reserved some magic when you used you lightning just in case. That's your downfall in this match Erza Scarlet, if you had used all your you magic in that attack you've won." Jinbe said as he crashed the sword in his hands. Jinbe round housed kicked Erza with enough force that her ribs broke on impact and sent her flying back into the smashing it to bits as she dropped to the ground.

"ERZA!" Fairy Tail yelled.

"And the winner is…" Chapati said, then Erza stood up.

"Erza!" Jellal yelled. "Stop this! Just say down! If you don't your going to die. Please I don't want to lose you!" Jellal had tears down his cheeks. "I…I… I love you, please stop this."

Erza smiled as tears rolled down her. "I love you too," She whispered to herself. "I can't for the sake of Fairy Tail, I will continue fighting. If I have to die for Fairy Tail, for my friends I will gladly do it."

Jinbe sighed, she could barely stand, but she would keep getting up. He didn't want to hurt her he hoped that roundhouse would kept her down. HE didn't know how much longer, this match was. Wgile he didn't want to do this, Erza couldn't take another hit, and he wasn't going to kill her."I forfeit," Jinbe said.

"Jinbe has forfeited the match, the means the winner of this match. Is Era Scarlet from Fairy Tail A!" The crowd cheered. While Fairy Tail was happy they'd won there where more concerned about Erza's condition. The first one to the ground. Law.

Law caught her as she fell and fainted. "Operation Make: Stretcher." Law hand hit the ground and a white stretcher appeared. Jellal appeared right then.

"Law is she okay?" Law gave Jellal a look that said. "Are you an Idiot?"

"Lay on the stretcher," He ordered. "I'm going to shambles the two of you, it's the most effective way to not injure her." Jellal did what he was told. Law created his room. "Shambles." Erza and Jellal swapped as places. Jellal got up as quickly as he could so Law could do his thing. He place his hand over her "Scan." The Knowledge of Erza's injuries was instantly in Law's mind.

"What exactly do you think your doing?!" Natsu yelled, "Get away from.." Jellal slammed Natsu into the ground. The Woman he loved was dying in front of him, and he didn't need Natsu's shit now. Law especially didn't if he was going to save her.

" _Shut up,"_ He growled. "Law is doctor and the only user of Operation Magic, the most powerful medical magic in existence. He's the best person to heal her."

"I can fix her body, but the pain is all her. Although I don't recommend her completing in this tournament, or ever fighting for at least 3 months at absolute minimum. Although a year is much better. But based on this fight I say I week would be pushing it with her obeying that."

Fairy Tail had surrounded them. As Law pulled out his sword. "Well time to operate," he said. "Do you mind? You being here is not helping."

"We are not leaving until we know she's…." Makarov said, he was interrupted by Porlyusica pulling his ears. "He's right you need to go. No none doctors or healers our allowed in a operating room."

"Porlyusica.." "No excuses Makarov, you being here will distract us. Wendy see if you can help."

"HI, I'm Wendy can my healing magic do anything?"

"Healing magic would be preferable now, as then we could move her to my ship, without hurting her. I have the best equipment on board. Her rubs are broken in multiple places if you can heal them, as we move it would stop her from getting worse."

Wendy nodded, "Ok I do that. "

Law grabbed one end and Porlyusica grabbed the other. "You better be a doctor or something?" Law said. "I'm a healer, I use herbs."

"When better then anyone here, my ships this way," Law said as they started walking, Fairy Tail followed. "She's going to out for hours for the operation, and then who knew how long, so no point in following us. Just stay here and support your B team.

"He's right. I go with them and wait for news to tell you. You guys stay here and support B team," Makarov ordered.

"I'm going to," Jellal said. Makarov nodded.

"Master…" Natsu said. "No buts Natsu, stay!" He ordered. Makarov and Jellal followed after Law and the others. Natsu went to follow but Laxus heard him back. "Do what he says, you can't help there. And Mystogan would probably kill you."

"Mystogan go ahead and tell Chopper we could use the help, he's on the Thousand Sunny," Law ordered. Jellal nodded and took of as fast as he could.

"Well that was n absolutely brutal match, but with this victory Fairy Tail A gets 10 points giving them a total of 13 points for 20 day and a total of 25 points placing them 2nd of the tally behind Lamia Scale and equal with One Piece," Chapati said. "Brook want do you think of Jinbe's forfeit? This means he will not be participating "

"I believe that he made the call he felt was right one," Brook said. "Besides the fun is in the challenge right? Yohohoho."

"And now for are next match. Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B vs. Blue Pegasus Reserve member Jenny Realight.

* * *

Chopper had just finished treating Flare, "There your bruises won't leave any permanent scars," he said.

"T...Thank you," Chopper nodded.

"You should rest," He said when the medical bay door slammed open, Chopper and Flare turned to a see a frantic Mystogan.

"Chopper, Erza's been injured. Law's going to operate, he said he could use your help." Chopper's eyes went wide at what he was just told, Law need help? This Erza must be hurt badly.

Jellal's eyes landed on Flare, "What's she doing here?" he asked.

"Whitebeard told me to treat her. Apparently Raven Tail enter because of Blackbeard." Jellal's eyes narrowed. He knew the name, it's the reason Luffy, Ace and Sabo were at meeting of the dark guilds Ace heard a rumour that Blackbeard was going to be there.

Jellal also knew he was a very powerful wizard feared throughout the underworld for being able to rival the 1st Wizard Saint, and he was said to be connected to Zeref. Although Jellal found no evidence of this.

"I see," he said. Chopper turned to Flare. "Rest for now," he ordered and pointed to the bed. Flare obeyed and hope into the bed. "I be back in a few hours," the reindeer said as he and Jellal walked out of the room.

* * *

"PPPPAAAANNNNTTTTTIIIIEEEESSSSSS!" Brook yelled, as Sanji had the biggest love heart eyes, you could not see his face.

Luffy was confused, this wasn't a fight. He had no idea what this was, but it wasn't a fight. This was meant to be a battle, so why weren't they FIGHTING?!

Luffy stood in between, Sabo and Zoro, as Jinbe was honouring his bet, and wouldn't complete unless someone was seriously injured. The mages had gone to were there team was station. "Sabo what are they doing?" Luffy asked.

"It appears they decided to have a modelling battle instead of a normal battle." Luffy was confused he had no idea what this modelling was, but this didn't seem like a battle.

"Why aren't you fighting?!" Luffy yelled at the female mages.

"Because this is more entertaining, don't you think?" Jenny asked as she posed for Luffy, while winking at him.

"You look stupid," Luffy replied nonchalantly. Meanwhile Hancock had clenched her fist, and was ready to kill this blonde bitch.

Mira laughed at the look on Jenny's face, the girl look crashed, and in disbelief at what Luffy said. Sanji glared at Luffy.

"I'm sure you mean beautiful, right?" Jenny asked as she posed on all fours for Luffy, and Hancock's pink aura was starting to flare.

"No, stupid. Hancock's pretty, the white haired girl's pretty. You look stupid." Hancock entire face blushed red when Luffy called her, only to turn to red angry when Luffy called Mira angry.

Marigold and Sanderson had to hold her back, "Love rival." She glared at Mira.

The Straw Hats, Rayleigh, Dragon, Shanks, Sabo, Jinbe and others that knew Luffy were shocked the Luffy called, not 1 but 2 girls pretty.

"He's finally hit puberty or something?" Nami asked.

"He's finally starting to get it," Sanji said with tears.

"Luffy, when you say the white haired girl, do mean her?" Sabo asked pointing to Mira.

"Yeah," the straw hat mage grinned.

"No, your stupid, you don't understand beauty," Jenny said as she turned to face Mira.

"That's true," Luffy said.

"As expected, pretty impressive," Jenny told Mira.

"It's been a while since I've done this kind of thing."

I didn't think you'd agree to a do a pinup idol showdown."

"Yeah, well, I'm not to fond of slugfests. If we can resolve this peacefully, all the better right?" Mira asked Jenny, and Luffy replied with..

"NO!" the rubbed man shouted. "It's not better, it's boring."

"Luffy shut up!" Sanji yelled. "It's perfect!" the blonde yelled.

"Boring!" "Perfect!" "Boring!" "Perfect!" "Boring!" "Perfect!" "Boring!" "Perfect!" "Boring!" "Perfect!" "Boring!" "Perfect!" "Boring!" "Perfect!"

"I'm the captain, and if I say it's boring that means it's boring! No arguments."

"I'm the chef, and I say it's perfect and shut up or no food!" Sanji yelled.

Luffy and Sanji glared at each other. Sanji was broken out of the glare with his captain when Mermaid Heel appeared on the field.

"It won't do to let these little girls all the attention. When it comes to strength as well a beauty, Mermaid Heel is number 1," Arana and Risley said.

"Why do I have be out here?" Beth asked.

"This is a unforeseen happenstance, Mermaid hell has crashed the battle! " Chapati announced. "And I'm happen to the se that Risley is slender at the moment."

"Hopefully we see more Panties!" Brook sang.

"Really?" Luffy asked in irritated tone. "Hancock what the hell is your guild doing?" Luffy asked.

"Get back up here now you making my Luffy unhappy, and if my Luffy's unhappy…" Hancock glared at them, "I'm unhappy." The Mermaid Heel mages gulped and disappeared of the field.

"Stop right there," A female voice said. "You People just don't have enough love if you think you can please the crowd by posing in swimsuits you sadly mistaken!" Sherry and Sherria posed in there swimsuits. "It's about love. Without love…" Sherry started saying. "…you can't beat us." Sherria finished.

"It's all about PANTIES!" Brook shouted.

"Sherry and Sherria from Lamia scale have joined the party!" Chapati announced.

"Why? Why? Why?" Luffy kept muttering as he started banging his head against the wall.

"So are they just going to let it be draw?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know," Sabo replied.

"Oi, what the bloody hell ghost?!" Luffy asked loudly. "Stop encouraging this!" Luffy yelled at Mavis.

The First Master of Fairy Tail floated in front of Luffy, "Don't you like it even a little it?" the first master asked cheekily poking Luffy's cheek.

"No, I find it boring, and not fun. There's no action."

Sabo was not really that interested in what was going on. He wasn't against it like Luffy, but then…. No, it couldn't be. Sabo looked closer, and blushed like crazy.

"KOALA!" he yelled. "W…what are you doing?" he asked. She was wearing a white swim suit that well according to Sabo, looked _**GOOD**_ on her.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she posed and winked at Sabo. The 4th gen dragon slayer, blushed even more.

"Oh, that orange head girl with the hat is HOT!" Sabo eyes narrowed, disappeared in a swirl of flames reappeared in front of Koala, he took his coat of and threw it around Koala, and pulled her to his chest. He turned to towards the general direction the comment about Koala come from he turned his head to fire. "You want to repeat that?" He asked in a demonic toned. There was no reply, just a crowd cowering in fear.

"Sabo what are you doing?" Koala asked, her cheeks red from blushing like crazy.

"N…n….nothing." he stuttered.

"Do I here wedding bells?" Rouge asked she appeared next to them. This coursed the two to blush more then before.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sabo said facing the other way to his mother.

"Well then why are you acting like this?" Rouge asked her middle son.

"I…I….I…. I don't like people staring at people I care about like that," Sabo replied.

"So why aren't you acting that way towards me?" Rouge asked. Sabo turned to face his mother and see her in a two piece.

"Well, you're my mother. It'd be inappropriate."

"Well I wish you two the best of luck. Now to make your brother lighten up, by the way where's Ace?" she asked.

"Oh, ah…" Sabo said nervously. "With Gramps."

Rouge nodded, "I see." She teleported behind Luffy. "Hello Luffy, what's the matter?" she asked leaning next to him.

"This day is boring, the fun part was running from Gramps, how can people like this, it's a mystery."

"Well Nami and Robin seems to enjoy it," Rouge said.

Luffy looked up, "You got to be kidding me!" he yelled.

"You need to relax," Rouge said as she grabbed his shirt, and threw him. "Have fun," she waved.

Luffy landed in Mira's chest knocking her over, "Oh that's it!" Hancock yelled. As the Mermaid Heel guild and the Kuja Clan heard her back. "It's not there fault sis," Marigold said.

Mira blushed, this was the second time today that Luffy had been thrown into her breasts. Luffy pushed himself up to his knees, which where on either side of her waist, so basically he was straddling her. Which made the woman know as the demon blush even more.

"Could you please stop straddling me?" she asked.

Luffy looked at Mira with a confused look in his eyes, and on his face. "What's straddling?" he asked with a grin. Said grin made Mira unsure whether or not Luffy was joking.

"It's when you sit or stand with one leg on either side of something. For example, your legs are on either side of my waist. So your straddling my waist."

"Oh." Luffy hopped of her, and held out his hand. Mira took it and Luffy pulled her up, and right into his chest.

"Guess I had to return the favour," Mira said smiling, and Luffy grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess," he said as he let her go and jumped back to where Jinbe was, and so was Sabo, and Koala still with Sabo coat on and hugged into his chest.

"What happen to you two?" he asked. Neither answered.

Laxus was annoyed by this completion, not exactly what he had expected for a battle, he expected Mira to finish it off quickly especially after what happen to Erza, he hopped his guild mate was alright. He had chosen to stand with Fairy Tail A to make sure Natsu didn't defy his grandfather's orders which he would if he wasn't supervised.

Then his eyes fell on her, she was in purple bikini but wasn't posing she was just leaning against the wall reading, she had light blue eyes, and long black hair with sunglasses in them, he didn't know what it was or who she was, even thru she did interest him.

Sanji had by now had a massive nosebleed and was laying on the ground.

Luffy was bored when there was a swirl of flame and Ace appeared. "Ace your back?!" Luffy shouted.

"No thanks to you!" he yelled, he then saw Sabo and Koala. "What the hell?" he asked, then he turned to towards the stadium, and saw her. HE thought she was just a hallucination his drunken state conjured up. But there was the brunette with gorgeous breast from last night, and she was real. That was all he remembered, he did wake up with a massive headache thru.

"The next theme is wedding dress!" Chapati said, and then Luffy had no idea what was happening. He was standing next to the white haired girl who both his mother and grandfather sent him flying into. She was dress in white, she looked pretty he guessed.

"Ah, hi," she said. "You look nice." Luffy blinked and looked down, and was confused what was he wearing?

"Hey, what the hell?" Luffy asked. "Did you do this to me?!" He yelled.

"My boys are so handsome," Rouge said as she crashed her sons together in a hugged. "And all of you are getting married." Rouge had tears. "It's a beautiful day, time for a wedding photo.

"But I'm not getting married," Luffy said.

"This is the only time I may get a photo of you as a groom, so there WILL be a wedding photo!" Rouge said. "So stand next to Mira," she ordered.

"Who the hell's Mira?" Luffy asked.

"I'm Mira," Mira said walking to stand to Luffy. "Mirajane Strauss, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will be Mage King." Luffy grinned. Rouge snapped the photo.

"Ok, Ace your turn." Rouge said. As she took one of Ace and Cana, who had no idea what was going on.

"Sabo & Koala, if you want we can use this as practice," Rouge said with a teasing smile. The two revolutionaries blushed. "Smile," Rouge said and the two did.

"Ok now all together," she ordered. The three "Couples" stood next to each other, Rouge took the next picture. "Now just you boys."

While Rouge was having a field day, and Dragon shuddered to think what she would actually be like on Sabo and Koala's wedding, everyone except Luffy could see it coming from a mile away.

Laxus walked up to Robin, not that he knew her name. "Ah, hey. I'm Laxus."

"Nico Robin, and I know who you are. But I'm going to say you don't like to be judge based on your family legacy right?"

"Ah, yeah, Not practically. Which guild are you with?" he asked. The Lightning Dragon Slayer had no idea why he was so nervous.

"One Piece," she said.

"So I take it, I call you Robin then?" She nodded. "Yes."

The Wedding showdown is over!" Chapati said.

"I'm exhausted," Luffy said as he laid on the ground back in Team One Piece's box.

Ace laid next to him, "Yeah, I fell like I've got no energy. But that could be because somebody left me alone with Gramps!" Ace yelled.

"Stop complaining," Sabo said as Koala head laid on his chest, asleep.

"So are you two a item now?" Ace asked.

Ah… Ah…" Sabo stuttered, what did he say? If he said no Koala might get angry, and if he said yes well same thing.

"Yes," Koala mumbled.

"Ok," Ace said.

Shanks was interested in the completion but because Rouge had showed up, he was acting like he wasn't.

I think it's time for me to put in a appearance," a voice said. Shanks eyes widen oh no please don't let it be. HE internally begged any and every god. He looked up towards the voice, it was.

"Well there goes the fun, I'm going to have to get so drunk," he said.

"That's…" Chapati said.

"Lamia Scale's Ooba Babasama is going to show you what a woman's charm is," she said jumping of the statue. Shanks turned around and closed his eyes, he didn't need to see this.

"MY EYES!" Brook screamed. "My eyes! My eyes! My eyes! My eyes!" he said. "Oh, wait I don't have any eyes skull joke. Yohohoho." He said, ever though it would cheer nobody up after seeing that.

"With a single strike, the excitement in this arena went down the drain," Chapati said. "The interlopers suddenly lost interest and are returning to there seats." The rest of the woman went back to there respective spots in the stands.

"I had hope one of these lovely Woman would appear with me in a my photo-shoot next week for Sorcerer Magazine, but I now don't care," Brook said depressed.

"It appears that playtime is over," Jenny said.

"I'm a little disappointed," Mira said. "That was fun."

"This match has gone on far longer then planned, so the next outfit will be the last." The score was 30 to 30. Brook, Chapati and Yajima had been voting who was better, the winner of the round got one point.

"Mira looks like this is going to be the last one," Jenny said.

"Yup, and I'm not going to lose," Mira replied.

"Why don't we go with the flow of the previous matches and make a bet?" Jenny asked.

Good idea what are the stakes?" Mira said.

"How about the person who loses had to appear naked with Brook in his photo-shoot for Sorcerer Magazine?!"

Brook blushed like crazy, "I like that bet!" Brook shouted.

"That lucky bastard!" Sanji shouted.

"Sure why not." Mira said.

Brook fell out of his chair. "Oh, my goodness a unbelievable wager has been made!" Chapati said with sweat leaking out of his forehead. "Brook do you have a preference?"

Brook sat up. "I'm going go with Jenny, because I feel if I say Mira in the future it will comeback and hit me with like a storm of punches," Brook said while looking at Luffy.

"T-the final theme.. is battle gear!" Luffy hopped up, so it was FINALLY ending. And there would be a battle it seemed like a actual battle, this made Luffy happy.

"So there actual going to fight?" Zoro asked.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Ace yelled noticing Zoro for the first time. "Where the hell are Jinbe and Law!?"

"Your just noticing me now?!" the swordsman yelled.

"I'll explain latter," Sabo said. "The reason Jinbe and Law aren't here are connected."

Jenny transformed into her Machina Soul. "Oh cool!" Luffy said.

"So he finally appreciates beauty," Jenny said to herself. "This is my battle form," she told Mira.

"Then I transform into mine," Mira said as he aura appeared around her and her hair was lifted by it. "We went with the flow of the previous matches and made a bet so maybe it'll be okay to keep going with the flow and finish this off with a little dust up?" Mira asked. As she transformed into Satan Soul: Sitri.

"Huh?" Jenny asked, while Luffy eyes bulged. "SSSSSSOOOOOOO AAAAAAAWWWWWWEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!" He shouted as loud as he could.

"I accepted your bet, now I want you to accept my power," Mira said.

"Huh?" Jenny asked in fear. "Okay?" Mira asked as she attacked and in one strike defeated Jenny.

Team One Piece smirked. Zoro Smirked as he looked down at Sandai Kitetsu, as the blade seem to growl in anticipation.

Those flames look delicious," Sabo and Ace smirked simultaneous

And Luffy smirked because, well that was just pure badass.

"A complete change! In the end we got a physical fight!" Chapati announced.

Well, that is the original rule," Yajima said.

"I get to pose with naked busty blonde I'm so happy," Brook cried tears of happiness.

Mira held her fist in the air. "The Winner… Mirajane Strauss."

Mira turned back to normal and turned to Jenny, "Sorry." She said. "I look forward to seeing you in your birthday suit Jenny." Jenny cried and cover her chest with her arms.

"Fairy Tail B receives 10 points,"

Mira looked up at Luffy. "Was the more like the fight you wanted?" she asked him.

"That was AWESOME!" Stars shined in his eyes. Mira giggled, and Hancock glared.

* * *

Ace nodded as Sabo finished telling him why Zoro was with the team and why Jinbe and Law weren't. "So Jinbe forfeit to save her life, and as such he lose and is honouring his bet. Law is healing her."

Sabo nodded. "Anything else important happen?"

"Raven Tail member in armour was abusing Flare, so I kicked his arse, and blasted him out of the arena. She's with Chopper getting healed."

This was also Luffy's first time hearing this. "Oh, I'm so going to kick Raven Tail's arse," he said. Ace, Sabo and Zoro nodded in agreement.

"Alright the final match of the second day of the Grand Magic Games has arrived. Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Agria of Sabertooth!"

"Oh, she's fighting. So I wonder is I'll get to see her real strength?" Zoro asked himself.

"Oh the one who beat Sanji, so that means she must be strong," Luffy said.

"Who do think going to win?" Fro asked lector.

Yukino of course!" Lector yelled, "How is it you don't even know that Frosch?!"

"Fro thinks so too."

"Thanks to somebody we only got 1 point into the completion," Orga said looking at Sting.

"No. Sting was just unlucky. If we'd had know the completion was going to take part on a moving vehicle…" Yukino said.

"Never mind about that," Sting interrupted her. "You do know what it means to be a member of this team, don't you?" He asked.

Sabertooth… It means fighting in that name without sullying it, and winning without question," Yukino said as she walked onto the field.

"Good luck, Kagura," Millianna said.

Win it for me," Beth said.

Still, her opponents from Sabertooth," Risley (who's gone back to be chubby) said.

"Kagura is stronger than her," Arana said sith confidence.

"Never fear," Kagura said as she started walking onto the field. "I saw the path… The destination of my sword…"

I guess we're done with the pinup battles," Yajima said.

"Well depending on individual taste, it wouldn't be out of the question," Chapati said.

"All of you already know how strong Kagura is. She's Mermaid heel's strongest wizard as well as Weekly Sorcerer's top pick for female wizard! Against her is Yukino, who is making her debut today. Still, she's a member of the Strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth, so we can expect her to be pretty strong!" Chapati said.

Alright, let the match begin!" Chapati announced.

"I look forward to doing battle with you," Yukino said.

Kagura stared for moment, "As do I."

Before we begin, she we make a bet too?" Yukino asked.

"Sorry but I'm not interested," Kagura said.

"Is it because your afraid of losing?" Yukino asked.

"Sorry, but I don't process that kind of emotion," Kagura said. "However, I believe when one makes a wager it must be followed though. So I'd like to abstain from any thoughtless diversions."

"In that case let's make a serious beat," Yukino said. "Let's bet our lives.

Zoro smiled at the bet.

"There lives?" Luffy asked.

Sabo was just looking at Sabertooth, was this there fault? Where they making her bet her life? Sabertooth may be a legal guild, but that didn't make it any better then a dark guild if they where willing to push there members so far. Of course Sabo had no proof, Sabertooth was just suspicious.

"Lives shouldn't be so easily betted," Ace said.

If you're sincerely pared to do this, then accepting it is the proper thing to do," Kagura said looking at the ground. She looked up at Yukino, "Fine. Come and get me."

"Well things have taken a serious turn," Chapati said. "Just what going here?!"

Brook was glaring at the mages. "Stop being idiots!" He yelled at them. "You life isn't something you should forfeit for something as stupid as pride. You have no idea the effect death can have, stop this!" The skeleton yelled.

Kagura gripped her sword tightly, she knew the effects that death could do. IT was subtle so not many people notice, one who did was Zoro. This made him curious.

Yukino drew her golden key and slowly started raising it. "It's you bad luck to be facing a member of Sabertooth." The white haired mage said.

"That girls a celestial wizard?" Lucy asked.

"A golden key. One of those 12 zodiac things?" Kagura asked.

"Gate of the fish, I open thee," Yukino spoke.

"Fish?" Luffy and Ace asked as there stomachs rumbled. This cause Sabo let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Pisces." Yukino raised the key to the sky, and a magic circle appeared. A pair of long fish looking snake appeared, one white, one black.

"Dips on the black one," Luffy and Ace called at the same time, and turned to glare at the other one.

The fish charged at the Kagura, the white one attack first, the mermaid heel ace jumped over the attack the fish hit the ground creating dust. The black one then charged, and appeared to have hit Kagura.

The mage just dodged that all the attacks then came her way with the slightest movements.

"Oh, she's good," Luffy said. "But all she's doing is dodging."

Zoro smiled at his captain, "Just wait until she attacks," he told the rubber man.

"Whoa! She's swiftly dodging Pisces fierce attacks!"

"Impressive," Yajima said. Brook nodded.

What a waste," Yukino said. "If all your good at is dodging then all I need to do is ground you." Yukino held out her 2 golden keys.

"Two gates at the same time?" Lucy asked.

"Glittery Gold!" Fro said.

That's right!" Lector told Fro. "That's one of the 12 zodiac gates, too."

Gate of the Scale, I open thee." The golden key started glowing. She swung that key from the right side of her body to the left side, and a magic circle appeared in front of her.

A beautiful young looking woman appeared. This made most men's eye turned to hearts. "A-Another stunningly beautiful celestial spirit!" Chapati announced, and like most men, he had love heart eyes.

"She's a sight for sore eyes," Yajima said.

"Libra, alter the targets gravity," the Sabertooth mage ordered.

As you wish," Lubra said as it move it's arms up one side and down the other. Coursing the gravity around Kagura to become heavier pusher her down.

"That's gravity manipulation!" Beth exclaimed.

That Libra character uses the same magic as me?!" Risley asked in surprised.

"So she made Kagura heavier?" Arana asked.

"Pisces…" Yukino said. The celestial spirit flew into the sky before diving back at Kagura seemingly hitting her, and generating dust.

Yukino and Libra notice her in the air and were shocked. "What's this?" Libra asked.

"She blew of Libra's gravity magic?!" Lector asked in bewilderment.

"How?" Fro asked.

"Oh, she can jump pretty high," Luffy said.

"No," Zoro said. "Well she might be able to jump that high naturally, but currently she's using her magic."

Libra make her gravity go sideways," Yukino ordered.

"As you wished," the celestial spirit replied. Kagura then hit a giant statue, then the magic pinned her into it, making a crater.

"Ouch! She was only able to blow of Libra's gravity altering magic for a shot time!" Chapati announced. "Kagura is know pinned to the statue! What a pinch!"

"Pisces." All while this was going on Zoro's smirk never left, even just sparring with her last night, and what one punched to that stupid Ero-cook. Zoro had absolute confidence that his follow swordsman would win.

"This is what I'm talking about! The highlight of opening two gates at once." Lector said excited.

"Highlight." Fro asked his arms up.

"I guess it's all over…" Sting said. "Or I wish it would be." AS the white dragon of Sabertooth said this, Pisces charged at Kagura.

The purple haired mage open her eyes, and the fish stopped. And started being force down.

Zoro's smirk grew bigger, and Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"The fish stopped," Natsu said.

"What the…. Is she out of magic?" Gray asked.

"That's not it." Laxus said. "Look at that," he told them looking at the ground.

Fairy Tail A looked at the ground, Libra was force close to the ground via Kagura's gravity change. "I can't move," Libra said.

"I see," Yukino said.

"Don't tell me she can use gravity magic too?!" Lector exclaimed

"How?" Fro asked.

"Kagura's the one who taught me, gravity altering magic," Risley said. "Better not underestimate her!" Kagura then crashed Libra beneath Pisces.

"Oh, my! Kagura is undaunted by two celestial spirits!" Chapati said. "This is a mazing, isn't it, Yajima?"

"Experience and Grit…. She certainly does have fortitude," the old man said.

"Pisces, Libra go back." The two celestial spirit's disappeared.

"Yeesh. This is getting monotonous," Orga said.

"Yukino…" Fro said.

"She fine!" Lector told them. "The fights just starting! Right, Sting?!"

"That's right. Yukino's going to bring out her real power now," the blonde dragon slayer said.

"You're going to make me open… … the 13th gate?" Yukino asked.

"The 13th gate?!" Lucy asked. "Is that what she just said?!" It really existent the gate superior to the 12 zodiac keys?

Opening the 13th gate… The means yo're out of luck," Yukino said, holding the 13th key, it glowed purple.

"Luck, huh?" Kagura asked. "I haven't relied on the luck since the moment I was born." Kagura gripped her sword and ran at Yukino. "Everything has come about though choices I've made."

Yukino pointed the key at the Mermaid Heel mage. "Gate of the Serpent Bearer, I open thee!"

"That's what's leading me to the future." Zoro grinned at what Kagura said.

"Ophiuchus!" Yukino called pointing the key to the heavens, a black magic circle open above her head. Purple mist appeared in the arena, and a massive serpent with it.

"COOL!" Luffy said.

"It's humongous!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Serpent Bearer?" Fray asked, "This thing is a serpent itself."

"This is… Ophiuchus?!" Lucy asked.

"I thought the 13th gate was a rumour," Sabo said.

"It's impressive looking for sure," Ace said. "I wonder what it taste's like?"

"I beat it taste like sea king," Luffy said.

The ginormous serpent bore down of Kagura who gripped her sword. "Blade of resentment, Archenemy. Style of the unsheathed sword." Kagura swung her sword and the serpent move next to her.

"Blade of resentment?" Zoro asked no one.

Kagura ran at Yukino, and the serpent relieved it's to be cut in hlf, removing the mist and shocking Yukino.

"Is she for real?" Sting asked in surprised as Fro and Lector had open mouths.

"Unsheathed," Mihawk stated. "Not bad." Shanks looked at his old rival, did he just compliment someone?

Kagura was crouching in front of Yukino, the white haired mages eye where wide in fear, 'I don't believe it' she thought.

"You made a cheap bet," Kagura told her. Sabertooth where in shock as Kagura slashed Yukino. "Sometimes, mermaids eat tigers."

Sabertooth, Chapati, Yajima and the crowd were all shocked as Sabertooth lost the match. Yukino was frozen in shook starting up at the sky with her eyes still wide.

"T-T-The match is over!" Chapati announced. "The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel!" The crowd cheered.

I knew Kagura could do it," Millianna said.

Told you not to underestimate," Risley said.

That celestial wizard was strong in her own right, but Kagura is just too tough," Arana said.

Hancock nodded, that was more like it. Mermaid heel got 18 points today given them a grand total 19. It was start, tied with Sabertooth, and ahead of Blue Pegasus, and Raven Tail.

"It's unbelievable, Sabertooth only got 1 point on the second day!"

"This is becoming interesting," Yajima said.

"That girl is a very good swordsman," Brook said. HE glad he didn't have to fight her. "I'm disappointed I didn't get to see any panties."

"Stupid perverted skeleton!" Lucy yelled.

"Was that Saber woman weak? Or was that Mermaid woman strong?" Gray asked.

"The second option," Laxus said. She was very strong indeed. Kagura walked away.

"I-I lost…" Yukino was almost on the verge of tears. "S-Sabertooth lost…"

"Yukino," Fro said. As Sting clenched his fist and broke a piece of the arena, "Sting?" Lector asked in concern.

"Your life…." Kagura said. Yukino wanted for Kagura to kill her, she had tears in her eyes. "Your life belongs to me. Understand?"

Yukino had tears down her face. "Yes," She answered. "As you say…"

"And thus the Second Day of the Grand Magic Games comes to a end!" Chapati announced.

Lamia gained 16 total to day bringing them up 32 and first spot!" Team Lamia smiled, Lyon was smirking at Gray, who scowl in return.

Fairy Tail Team A gained 13 points today, giving them a total of 25 points, and tying them in 2nd place with One Piece who gained ten points today!" Fairy Tail A smirked at Team B.

Fairy Tail Team B gained 12 putting them on 20 points and in 4th place!" The team nodded.

"Mermaid Heel got the most points today with 18 being them to 19, and tied in 5th position with a very surprising Sabertooth, who scored only 1 point today."

Hancock nodded, there where slowly making there way up the ladder. Sabertooth was not happy.

"Blue Pegasus with 4 points giving them a total of 8 and putting them in seventh!"

"This was not a good day," Hibiki said.

"And lastly with zero points today is Raven Tail with a title of 0, things don't seem to be doing there way."

 **Day 2 Results**

1st –Lamia Scale – 32 points

2nd – Fairy Tail A – 25 points

2nd – One Piece – 25 points

4th – Fairy Tail B – 20 points

5th – Mermaid Heel– 19 points

5th – Sabertooth – 19 points

7th – Blue Pegasus – 8 points

8th – Raven Tail – 0 points

* * *

"And we're done," Law said. As he deactivate his Room. "You okay?" he asked Wendy.

The Sky Maiden nodded, "Yeah, never thought a operation would be so exhausting."

"You did great for you first time," Chopper told her.

"Indeed," Porlyusica said. Wendy's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Chopper asked.

"I think Bepo been cooking," Law said. "Let's got tell Makarov and Jellal."

Jellal had taken his mask off as he was on Law's ship. Well that and he couldn't be arrested considering Ultear decided to become a Shichibukai.

He still hadn't sensed Zeref's power let, and it was the second day. This had him worried. Not as worried as he was for Erza, oh God. He admitted his feelings for her, what if she didn't return them? What is did?

Law, Chopper, Wendy, and Porlyusica walked into the dinning room.

"How is she?" Makarov asked with worry, and concern. Like a father.

"She's alive, you Lucky Jinbe forfeited when he did another ten seconds, and Erza would be dead. She's almost as bad Zoro," Law said. Makarov, and Jellal let out sighs of relief.

"She out of the critical zone, she'll wake up soon. But only one at a time to see her, and I recommend she not participant for the this to remainder of this tournament, if she wants a full recovery without problem I recommend she not do anything strenuous for a year, but seeing s how she seems similar to Zoro, I find her unlikely to obey. But 1 month at minimum," Law said.

"Wendy…." Law turned to see the girl missing.

"She's eating Bepo's cookies," Chopper said.

"Okay, Chopper take one of them too her." He ordered. "Porlyusica, go tell Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **1.** _Before you rage about Jinbe kicking Erza's ass with well ease. Keep in mind we have no idea how strong Jinbe actually is, for all we know he's stronger the Doflamingo._

 **2.** _Man, Brook's a lucky son of a bitch. I just realized writing this that Erza and Jellal must not have know Simon's last name, because wouldn't they have recognized it?_

 **3.** Poor Jinbe, forfeited, and because the bet he can't participate unless a teammate is critically injured. The reason is because I needn't Jinbe out of the team before round 4 or when he would own everyone in one attack in the Naval Battle. Like you wouldn't put a fishman in a water battle. Also that 10 points makes quite the difference, in the long term.

 **4.** _If your wondering about the 100 monsters thing, It's still Erza, and I love that moment so yes, Erza going to get up tomorrow, and kill 100 monsters._ _Hey if she can defeat someone without her senses, she can do this, it's much more likely._

 **5.** Also where's Law's ship. You can't anchor at Zou, we didn't see it at Punk Hazard, and he left on the thousand Sunny, but he obviously got to Punk Hazard somehow.

 **6.** _Does anyone else feel like Hiro is rushing the defeat of Spriggin 12 to get to Acnologia and Zeref, because for Mages hyped up so much they sure are losing fast. Of course if this leads to what finding out what Acnologia's slayer magic is faster, I don't care. If it doesn't, I do care._

 **7.** _I'm generally surprise no one's asked who ate the Mera Mera no mi. I guessed most of you assumed Ace and you would be correct if you guessed that._

 **8.** _Well Mira and Hancock tied on Luffy's poll. So I'm making another one, this time it's a just a choice between Mira and Hancock. I'm happy every option got at least one vote._

 **9.** _I guess it's obvious I'm putting Jerza in right? That 's what Jellal/Erza's called yeah? And now Saboala is a thing, yea. And Rouge's already planning there wedding._

 **10.** Oh, yeah. We see Sanji's pairing next chapter. Though if you read the chapter title (down the bottom), it quite obvious.

 **11.** Oh, because it was the most suggested and generally best suggestion, I giving Lucky Roo magic that allows him to do what Choji from Naruto does.

 **12.** Yasopp is Requip: Gunner which is what Alzack and Bisca use. Yes he does know one of them, Alzack.

 **13.** Beckman because he's a really smart guy, and I think it'll be cool. Uses Alchemy and Alkahestry. yeah I stealing from FMA. I also plan to steal from Bleach, and Naruto (besides the Choji power). But we'll keep what a secret.

 _ **Made up techniques**_

Water Magnet – Erza. (Allowed Erza to manipulate water with her sword)

Zeus' Master Bolt – Erza. (Erza focus all/most her magic power into lightning around her Lightning Empress spear)

Fairy Slash – Erza's (Her version of Zoro's Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho/360-Pound Phoenix.) 3/4 as strong, about 270.

Sea King's Wrath - Jinbe. (Not telling)

Water Tornado –Jinbe and Erza (Self-explanatory)

 **Next Chapter:** Sanji's Wrath, Black Leg ( & Salamander) vs. Sabertooth.

 _We see Sanji ( & Natsu) react to humiliating Yukino. _

_We have Jellal and Erza talked, plus Erza's reunion with Millianna._

 _We have some of the search for Blackbeard_

 _We have Luffy and Ace's reaction to Flare & Blackbeard._


	10. Sanji's Wrath

"Chidori!" "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Lightning and fire exploded.

Bepo huffed, "No matter how many times you try, we won't let you past. For these are our Captain's orders," Bepo white fur and jumpsuit were scorched, but he and the Heart Crew stood in front of there ship, they were under orders from Law not to let any Fairy Tail mage in, until he said so.

Natsu gritted his teeth, "I did what the master ordered, and supported B team. But even if I have to bust you up, I'm getting in to see Erza!" Flames ignited on Natsu's hands, "Fire dragon's…" Natsu didn't finish as he was sent crashing to the ground.

Rouge stood above him, her foot in his head. "Don't threaten my guild," she said. "Law's is one of the best doctors in the world. I understand your worry, but no reason to go picking a fight with Bepo and the Heart Mages. Patience is a virtue. When someone is as injured as Erza was, Surgery takes a while, plus she might not even wake up to tomorrow. And if hurt Bepo, Law will _kill_ you," Rouge said as she took her foot of Natsu's skull.

The dragon slayer gritted his teeth, "Besides the second you get in there Law will probably cut you into pieces so small, you could play multiple games of billiard with you body, at once." The sweet smile the Rouge gave made this even more sinister.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing?!" Laxus asked as he, along with Fairy Tail walked up, he turned around for a second after leaving the games, and Natsu took off. "You heard Gramps, he'll inform us when there's information to inform us about," Laxus said.

"Oh, you're here saves me the trouble of finding you," Porlyusica said as she walked on the ship's deck, Wendy following after her, while eating Bepo's cookies.

"Hey those my cookies," Bepo said.

Wendy blinked his cookies? "Sorry, I was hungry," she said.

"It's okay, " the Polar bear mink said.

"Are you a bear?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Bepo apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" the sky dragon slayer asked the mink.

"He does that," Penguin said.

"Wendy how's Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, she fine," Wendy said with a smile, and Fairy Tail sighed in relief.

"Barely," Porlyusica said, "If Law wasn't here, she would dead." Fairy Tail looked shocked to say the least. "Law's magic is the only reason Erza isn't dead, and even then if Jinbe hadn't forfeited when he did, even Operation wouldn't have worked. Her pride almost lead to her death."

"W-what?" Natsu stuttered. The Fairy Tail mages had a look of horror on their faces.

"This is why pride is considered the deadliest sin," Bepo said.

"Can we see her?" Gray asked.

"Not currently, only one person at a time. And currently Chopper has lead the master and Mystogan to her room, I assume when they come out. We'll be allowed to see her one at a time," Wendy said.

* * *

Chopper lead to Jellal and Makarov to Erza's room. "One at a time," the reindeer said. "She's still asleep."

Jellal gave a deep breath. "You first," Makarov said.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Jellal asked.

"No, it's okay. You go." Jellal nodded as he open the door, and saw Erza asleep, she appeared to be okay. He closed the door as carefully as he could.

He turned to Erza, her eyes were open, those beautiful brown eyes.

"Ah, hey," he said nervously.

She smile at him. "Hi."

"You okay?" Jellal wanted to slap himself, that was a stupid thing to say. Of course she wasn't okay, she almost got beat to death.

"I'm okay, I'll be able to participate tomorrow," she said.

"Are you crazy?!" Jellal yelled. "You can't participate tomorrow. For God's sake Erza you almost got beaten to death. What would I have done if Jinbe hadn't forfeited?! You wouldn't be here!"

"I had to keep going! For my Guild!" Erza yelled. "Like Natsu said they waited 7 years, it's the least we can do!

"Oh screw Natsu! It wasn't for your guild it was for your pride! Fairy Tail takes pride in itself, and there's nothing wrong with that, until it starts to overwhelm your sense of logic!"

"My logic wasn't overwhelmed!"

"Of course it was! Someone so much as insults Fairy Tail and you all lose your ability to think rationally! There just words, and who cares what people think! You say your doing this for you friends, but I think your friends would rather be mocked, then have you be dead. For something as stupid as a tournament!"

"An insult to my guild is a insult to my friends!"

Jellal gritted his teeth, this was getting to nowhere. "Whatever there's no point in arguing. I'm glad you okay,' Jellal said as he turned to open the door.

"J-Jellal?" The blue haired mage turned to Erza.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you mean it?" She asked blushing, Jellal's eyes widen. Right he said that hadn't he.

"Yeah, I meant it."

"I feel the same," Erza said her face redder then her hair. Jellal's was close, but quite as red.

"Don't do anything stupid," the mage said. "I can't lose you," he whispered as he walked out.

* * *

Marco sighed they couldn't find Blackbeard or any trace of the traitorous bastard. Even Yasopp's sensing skills hadn't been helpful, Teach was a crafty bastard, he was probably hiding himself within barriers that block magic sensing, and Kenbunshoku Haki.

Marco turned to the others, "We resume tomorrow," he said. The others nodded. "Let's go inform Pops."

"Hey Pops," Marco, Vista and Jozu said as they walked onto the Moby Dick.

"You find Teach?" Whitebeard asked. The blonde shock his head.

"If he's here, he's doing a good job of stopping himself form being found."

Ace just happen to be walking passed as Whitebeard and Macro this. Ace clenched his fists, as azure flames erupted from the devil slayers body. Blackbeard was here? In Crocus? Time to kill the bastard for what he did to Thatch.

"Stop thinking about it Ace," Whitebeard ordered. Ace walked over to the great mage. "We don't even know where he is. Or if his still in Crocus."

"How did you even find out that he was here?" Ace asked.

"The redhead Raven tail mage," Marco said.

"Right, Sabo said the she was being abused, and Chopper was treating her." Ace took of for the Thousand Sunny. Marco went with him, just to make sure he didn't go running off to confront Teach.

Ace storm on to the Thousand Sunny, "Hey Ace," Luffy said.

"I need to see Flare," he told Luffy. Who just looked confused at what Ace said.

"Who?" Luffy asked.

"The raven tail mage, who fought Lucy, she's in the infirmary" Chopper said. "Why do you need to see her?"

"What the hell's she doing on my ship?" Luffy asked. He completely forgot what Sabo told him.

"Well Sabo blasted Alexei, and then he brought her to Whitebeard and he ordered me to treat her, after she told him Blackbeard was here," Chopper said.

"Blackbeard's here?!" Luffy yelled.

"I want her to tell me everything she knows," Ace said.

"No, you're too emotional. Marco can talk to her, you can wait here," Chopper said.

Hey I'm talking to her." Ace then got slap on the head by Rouge.

"Do what he says Ace, let Marco talk to her," Rouge said, Ace went to argue with his mother, but she glared at him. "Gol D. Ace do _not_ argue with me."

Ace turned away in frustration, Chopper lead Marco and Luffy who followed the blonde. Into the Infirmary.

"Dr. Chopper," Flare said, she gulped when she saw Luffy. "H-hi Luffy."

Chopper looked at Luffy in shock, "Why the hell are you in here?!" The reindeer yelled.

"I want to know what she knows about Blackbeard," Luffy said.

"My name's Marco, I'm the Commander of 1st division of the Whitebeard Mages, I was hoping if you had any information that might lead to where Blackbeard was?"

"Well… not really. I don't know much. Just that the master tried to cheat him in a deal, and as a result he killed almost every member of the guild. He would have killed as all, until the master said he could get him a powerful magic, he called it Fairy Tail's Darkness. It's the whole reason, we enter the tournament."

Marco grimaced, the last thing Teach need was more power. The Yami Yami no mi, was powerful enough. Teach used the One Piece archive to learn everything about magic he could. He knew or could learn many powerful magics, so whatever this darkness was must be incredibly powerful.

"That's why I did what I did in the match," Flare looked down. "It's why I…" the redhead had tears in her eyes, and was looking down. "I threaten a child." Flare felt a hand on her head, she looked up to see Luffy.

"It's okay," he said. "You were just scared. We do things we normally wouldn't do when we're scared."

Chopper was in shock Luffy gave good advice? Marco nodded, while straw hat wasn't the smartest guy in the world, or even close. He was surprising wise at times, and had a way of drawing people to him, making friends.

"So don't cry," Luffy said. Flare wiped her tears away and nodded. "Hey join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed.

This didn't surprise either Chopper, or Marco but it surprised Flare. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"Join my crew, yeah join One Piece and my crew, it'll be great," Luffy grinned stretched across his face.

"I… I don't know,"

"There's no point in saying no, he won't give up," Chopper said.

"Oh, ok then."

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted, "Let's tell the others." Luffy grabbed Flare hand and pulled her outside to the crew. Chopper and Marco sighed as they followed Luffy.

"Hey this is Flare, she's our new crew mate!" Luffy shouted.

WHAT?!" Nami and Usopp shouted while the other just nodded. Except Sanji who had love heart eyes, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Flare with a drink. "A drink milady?" Sanji offered her the glass.

"Thanks," Flare said softly as she took the drink.

"LET'S PARTY!" Luffy shouted.

"Let's go," Marco said. Ace sighed and reluctantly walked after him. He wanted to kill Blackbeard, for what he did. He betrayed them, he killed one of his Nakama. The mage would pay.

Rouge walked after her son, when it came to Blackbeard her son let emotion cloud his judgement. It was understandable giving what Blackbeard, and Ace had a lot of Roger's qualities.

Flare looked at Luffy, Usopp and Chopper dancing like idiots, and smiling. She could see the care and love between them. IT reminded her of the giants back at Sun Village. The care they showed her. The eternal flame granting her magic.

"I hope of get to see them again," She said.

"See who? Sake?" She saw Sanji offering her a tankard, she smiled and took it.

"The people who raised me," she said.

The Chef nodded, he sometimes wondered if he would get to see the shitty old cook, and the shitty bastard that worked with him.

"What are they like?"

"Oh..." She was surprised. She wasn't expecting him to ask. "Well… their giants?"

"Giants?!" Luffy and Usopp asked with excitement. "You were raised by giants?" Usopp asked. Flare nodded. "So you were raised in Elbaf?"

Flare was shook her head. She knew what Elbaf was, it was the island the giants of Sun village originally came from. "NO I came from Sun village, but the giants did come from Elbaf. I wish I could see them again," she sighed.

"We'll take you," Luffy said with his signature grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Flare asked in shock, they just met her. But they were so nice to her, it made her sad, but for a good reason. "Why?"

"Why not?" Luffy said. "Giants are awesome, and adventure's are awesome. So an adventure with giants would be even more awesome."

"That actually makes sense," Sanji said as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"Besides your Namaka," Luffy said.

"Yeah," Usopp nodded. "Besides it my dream to see Elbaf and become a brave warrior, like Broggy and Dorry." Flare's eyes went wide he couldn't mean them could he.

"You mean the giants Broggy, and Dorry?" she asked. Usopp nodded.

"Yeah," the sniper said. "Why do you know them? Wait you couldn't know them there've been fighting on Little Garden for a 100 years."

"Well I don't know them, but Sun Village was formed by there Pirate Crews." Usopp eyes went wide he definitely had go there now.

"Oh COOL!" Luffy said, "Nami set sail." He was then hit on the head.

"You forgot you have to complete in the tournament," Nami said.

"Oh, yeah. Nami be ready set sail as soon as the we can!"

"Yeah!" Usopp cheered.

"Thank you," Flare said.

* * *

Millianna knocked on the door to Erza's room.

"Enter," she said some what sadly. Her fight with Jellal hadn't made her better.

The Mermaid Heel mage entered the room she had her hood up so Erza couldn't see her face.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked.

"Feeling Spiffy?" Millianna asked. Erza was shocked it couldn't be. Millianna removed her hood. "Been a long time, Erza."

"Millianna," the redhead said with happiness. Millianna moved hugged Erza.

"So by the looks of it, your not going to be completing in the tournament anymore?" she asked.

"Of course I am," Erza said with fierce determination.

"What got into you?" Millianna asked as she was curious as to what made Erza almost bit her head off.

Erza sighed, "I'm sorry I just had a argument about this. I didn't mean to attack you like that," she apologized.

"It fine, who was the argument with"

"Oh, Jel.." Erza stopped mide sentence, she say his name Jellal was a wanted criminal.

Millianna's eyes narrowed was it him? The voice that told Erza the head loved her it sound like him. But Erza would never forgive him, would she?

"…ly. Yeah with Jelly, that's Mystogan's actual name. But he doesn't like people knowing it." Erza really didn't expect her to believe that, did she. Well she would play along for now.

She brought out a video lacrima, "You were injured I the first battle, so I brought you a video Lacrima of the rest," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, I know you seen the battle," Erza said. "But would you like to watch them with me?"

"Sounds like fun," the cat lover smiled.

After they watched the video lacrima. "That Kagura seems very powerful."

"You can say that again. In fact, when she gets seriously she may be even stronger then you Erza."

I'd love to spar with her sometime," Erza said.

"you may get your chance during the tournament," The cat lover said. "Although Kagura may not go all out during the games."

"Really?" Erza asked.

"You saw her sheathed sword, Archenemy, right?"

"Yes, that's a daunting name for a sword."

"She made a vow to only unsheathe that sword on one person, to cut them down like the name says. Someone she hold such hatred for that co-existence between them on the same world is impossible."

This surprised Erza who was this person that Kagura had such hatred for. "The man who stole everything from Kagura… The sword is meant to kill the man she considers her archenemy… Jellal."

Erza's eyes went wide, the blade was meant to kill Jellal? NO! She couldn't allow that, this was Jellal… the man she loved. She had to protect him.

"I know. You feel the same way ,right, Erza?" Millianna asked. Erza looked at Millianna confused. "Right?" she asked again. "I hate Jellal too. He used us… and murdered Simon. I'll never forgive him. I never forgive him." Erza looked at Millianna in worry. "That's why I joined Kagura's guild."

Erza had no idea what to say to this. "I best let you get as much rest as possible, see you tomorrow Erza." Millianna said leaving. Thus leaving Erza to worry over everything Millianna said.

* * *

Sanji looked at the beautiful redhead that had just joined the crew. Sanji couldn't say his captain made bad choices when it came to his crew. In fact Luffy picked the best people for there jobs, although what that stupid Marimo's job was he had no idea. He refused to say he was the first mate.

But his captain needed to learn to pick people that were not just excellent at their job, but cute, and female. Flare seem to be having a debate within herself. As a gentleman it was here's job to help her out.

"Flare, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, you remember my fight on the 1st day?" She asked him, Sanji nodded.

"Well I was just wondering if I should apologize to blondie, and if so should I do it now, or wait?"

"What does you heart say?" The chef asked.

"My heart says apologize as soon as possible, my head says apologize but wait, what d…." Sanji grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Where are we going?" Flare asked.

"On this ship, and in this guild we follow are hearts. You joined a crew with big dreams and we wear are hearts on our sleeves, except the col marimo bastard," Sanji said. "Nami wants to draw the first complete world map,. Robin wants to find out the history of the void century. Luffy wants to be the Mage King. Marimo wants to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Brook's was to reunite with Laboon but he's done that. Franky wants to make his dream ship. Chopper wants to be able to cure any disease in the world. Usopp wants to be as brave as he can be. So flare what's you dream?"

"I-I don't know," the redhead said. "Wants yours?"

"To fins the All Blue," Sanji said. "Almost as foolish as Luffy's."

"All… blue?" she asked in confusion.

Sanji smiled, "Yeah it's a part of the sea where every ingredient from all over the world exist in one spot. For a chef, there's no better dream."

"So I take it you taking me to blondie?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, also it might help if you called her by her name. Lucy."

Flare nodded, "Ok."

As they arrived in front of the Inn fairy tail was staying at. Sanji woman in upset sense went off. He turned and saw Yukino on her knees crying while Natsu and Happy stood in front her. Sanji's eyes narrowed, now it was his time to kickass.

"I'll be back, just ask at reception," Sanji said. Flare nodded as she walked into the Inn.

Sanji took off, "YOU BASTARD!" Sanji yelled as flames erupted around him. Natsu, Happy and Yukino looked him confused. Sanji jumped in the air and kicked at Natsu. His shin connecting with the Dragon Slayer's neck smashing him into the building he was next to. Happy and Yukino looked at Sanji in shock. As the chef landed in front of Yukino. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A BEAUTIFUL LADY CRY!"

Yukino blushed, no one had ever called her beautiful before. "What the hell jerk?!" Natsu yelled. "You want to go!?" Natsu yelled. Sanji raised his leg to kick Natsu again.

"Please don't," Yukino said, and Sanji leg returned to the ground. "If that's you wish," Sanji said. 'You've got to be kidding me!' Natsu thought.

"It's not his fault I'm crying," Yukino said. Sanji knelt down next to the white haired girl and pulled her into a hug. It pained him whenever he saw a girl upset. "It's just no one's every been so nice to me."

Sanji eyes narrowed, what did that mean? Oh, he was definitely kicking some ass tonight. Oh, maybe he could convince Luffy to let her join, it was currently a 7:3 split and it was cruel to be on a ship with more men then ladies. Even if he could go on a ship with all women, nothing would make him leave the Straw Hats, they where his family even that stupid Marimo.

Sanji pulled head to his shoulder. "It's ok," he said. His eyes fell in her neck, but her guild mark was gone. Why? Was she expelled?

"I always wanted to be a member of Sabertooth. And I finally got in last year, but now they won't yet me come back." It appeared to Sanji that Sabertooth was one of those guilds, a guild that valued strength. It appeared she was expelled Sanji was going to kick there ass.

The blonde gritted his teeth, how dare someone treat a lady like this. "I lost just one time, and they kicked me out." One of Sanji's hands clenched into a fist, Sabertooth. For something as stupid as losing, they kicked a fellow guild member out.

"I was humiliated in front of everyone… and made to erase my guild mark with my own power. It was so frustrating and embarrassing… my pride and memories were destroyed right there in front me. But even so, now I don't have anywhere to go."

"Sorry, but I don't know how it go in other guilds," Natsu aid clenching his fists. Doe he want me to kick his ass? Sanji thought.

"Natsu!" Happy said in a tone, that said 'That wasn't helpful.'

"Right. I'm sorry…" Yukino said. This word pissed Sanji of even more. So was humiliated, embarrassed, had her pride torn to shreds, and she was apologizing for crying. Sanji wasn't just to kick Sabertooth ass, he was going to tear the guild _down_. "It just all came out." Sanji lifted Yukino's head and wiped her tears away. Making the white haired girl blush.

"I'm a wizard from a fellow guild, but as a fellow wizard, I understand," Natsu fist was being clenched even harder. "Being humiliated, having to erase your insignia, it's gotta be frustrating. And a guild that makes it's family cry at no guild at all!"

"That's right," Sanji agreed. "A guild is a place for family, every member of a guild even if your don't get along with them are family. And if you can discard you family so easily, you don't deserve to call yourself a guild!" Sanji exclaimed. Natsu took of running.

Sanji helped Yukino too her feet. "You can stay with One Piece," Sanji said.

"What?" Yukino asked. "Where at the harbor, just looked for the ship with a sunflower for the figurehead, and a black flag with a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat, that's my crew. The straw hats, tell Luffy I sent you," Sanji said as he turned around and walked away.

"Who are you?" Yukino asked.

"Sanji turned and smiled at her. "I'm Sanji, your prince and knight in a suit," he smiled. As he took of to wreck Sabertooth.

* * *

Flare nocked on the door to Lucy's room. Or maybe Fairy Tail A's room would more accurate. The door open to reveal Lucy. "Flare," Lucy said in shock, she grabbed her keys what are you doing here?"

"I… I came to apologize," Flare said bowing her head to the blonde.

"Apologize?" Lucy asked.

The redhead mage nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry for going after the little girl. I… I just didn't want to die," the newest straw hat said with tears in her eyes.

"Die?" Lucy asked in horror, "What do you mean?"

"There's a man in the underworld named Blackbeard, he's a collector of rare and powerful magic. The master tried to scram him, and he killed most of the guild. The only reason we survived is because the master promised him a magic."

"What magic?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know what it's called. I just know that the master called it…. Fairy Tail's Darkness."

Lucy eyes went wide, Fairy Tail's Darkness? That couldn't be right? If the guild really had such a powerful and rare dark magic it must be because it to dangerous to be at large.

"Why are you telling me this, won't you get in trouble?" Lucy asked.

Flare shock her head. "No, see." Flare said pointing to her cleavage, were her new guild mark, and crew mark were. "Not part of Raven Tail anymore. Part of One Piece."

Lucy was surprised when she saw the Skull and Crossbones encircled by a O on one breast and a Skull and Crossbones wearing a hat. "Oh, I see. And how is it?"

"Well there've been really nice. Or at least the straw hats have I haven't really interacted with anyone else, except Rayleigh, his the guildmaster, and his wife Shakky. I also briefly spoke to a man named Marco. There even going to take me to see my home village after the tournament. I never thought I would see it again."

"Well that's nice," Lucy said. Maybe she wasn't evil, or a bad person. "Now if you excuse me I have to take a bath, and it takes about half an hour to get ready with this salve." Flare looked down in guilt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lucy said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's ok. You still haven't said whether or nor you accept my apology," Flare told Lucy. "Did I not do it right?" she asked.

"No you did it right, I accept. But I really have to bathe, so goodnight," Lucy said. Flare nodded "Goodnight." That went better she planned.

* * *

Sanji Haki-enhanced Diable Jambe and Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron fist hit their opponents and sent them flying through the door. He kicked some more Sabertooth mages. "Where's you master?!" Natsu shouted as he sent a Sabertooth mage soaring.

The two mages stopped for a second, "Where is he?!" They yelled. Sanji saw a large man with a stupid beard

"You kids have business with…" He didn't get a chance to finish. As Sanji ran and jumped at him. "Premier Hachis!" The blonde chef deliver a barrage of rapid Haki-enhanced Diable Jambe kicks, each kick was powerful enough to make the Sabertooth Guild master vomit blood.

"Flambage Shot!" Sanji delivered a final Haki-enhanced Diable Jambe kick. Right into his stupid face, sending the guildmaster crashing into the ground with a fiery explosion knocking him out.

Sanji looked down at the ground,

"You got to be kidding me," a member of Sabertooth said. "HE defeated the master without even trying." "He's a monster."

"A monster?" Sanji said in soft voice. "Wrong." He let his smoke fall to the ground and stomped on it.

"You made Yukino cry," he said softly, because unleashing a wave of killing intent that made even Sting, Rogue, Rufus and Olga started sweating even Natsu who was Sanji ally was sweating.

Sanji turned to them with pure unadulterated wrath in his eyes, "So the her Prince, and Knight is going to make you bleed!" He yelled as flames exploded around him. Natsu smirked, as all Sabertooth could think was. "We are fucked."

 **An:** So yeah. This is it. I honestly thought the fight with Sabertooth was longer. Turns out not so much. It was just Natsu storm in, Natsu kicked the weird ninja mages arse, Natsu fight the guild master (no idea what his name is). Natsu attack with Firing Hammer of the Flame Lightning Dragon, Minerva intervene, summons Happy, and Natsu leaves.

Also you see a difference in Sanji's approach to it. Natsu challenged Sabertooth master, and says if he loses he has to leave the guild. Sanji just wants to make him bleed. Natsu also just wanted to fight the guildmaster, in his fight with the ninja mage. He says his business isn't with him. Pretty much saying he wants the guildmaster and that's it. Sanji wants them all to pay, because while they weren't the ones that humiliated Yukino, they didn't try stop it.

 **Oh, yeah the poll winner was both. The choice, it wasn't a tie. No this choice easily won this. So Pairings so far are:**

Luffy/Mirajane/Hancock, Saboala, Jerza, Gruvia, Zoro/Kagura, Sanji & Yukino, Chopper/Aries, Laxus/Robin.

If you have any others you want let me know, like 1 Nami for seriously it's driving me crazy.

Ok response to guest reviews.

 **Guest:** Ah, Wendy and Luffy as a sibling relationship, ah sure I see what I can do. I was going have Law & Wendy have a one, but eh, I can put Luffy in as well, he can be the fun big brother.

 **Guest:** You call Jinbe forfeiting stupid, I call it a plot point and keeping him in Character, or at least what I would think he would do.

 **Guest:** Well I can't say you're the only one who wants Laxus or Olga vs. Luffy. I can say you're the only one that's asked about it. I can't say anything about Luffy & Laxus, If it does happen I can say it would be Day 5. As for Olga and Luffy, I could have Luffy fight him before he goes to fight his actual day 5 opponent. But considering Sanji just curb stomped his Guild master, and Luffy immune to lightning, that would be a even bigger curb stomp, but he get's curb stomp anyway so what the hell, sure.

I believe I answered all the other reviews. if I didn't sorry.

 **Next Chapter:** Red Leg Sanji & _?_

Sanji makes Sabertooth bleed.

Yukino meets the Straw Hats, (and is shocked at their attitude)

 _We see Erza kick a hundred monsters asses._

 _We have the MPF_

I not going to give you everything, just things you should expect, Or really aren't that major. In these next chapter things. Like the One Piece participant. I won't give that away.


	11. Combustion Dragon

**A/N: I apologize in advance for what are to me, terrible description of monsters if Pandemonium.**

Sanji flipped and brought his foot down onto a Sabertooth's mage's head smashing it into the ground. Sanji's legs were covered in blood. More befitting Zeff's epithet Red Leg Zeff.

Natsu was surprised, he knew Sanji said he would make them bleed. But this was ridiculous, these guys were seriously injured.

Orga shot at Sanji with his Lighting God Slayer magic. Sanji retaliated by shooting a flaming kick at the magic. The attacks collided in an explosion and when it cleared a woman was standing there, he hands held to her side with magic surrounding her hands.

Sanji eyes went wide. He attacked a woman? Did he break his code? No she wasn't there when he attack. So how did she get there? Teleportation, seemed the most likely option.

"My Lady," Sting said.

"My, my, you seemed to have made a mess here," she said. Sanji lit a cigarette. "Shall we should call the events of this evening to a end?"

"Huh?" Natsu said, he had no idea what was going on.

"Why should we?" Sanji asked. "They let Yukino get humiliated. Why should only half of them have to deal with the same humiliated she suffered?"

"The world cares about appearance," Minerva said. "And if we say One Piece beat up Sabertooth for no reason, well that would caused difficulties for you guild wouldn't it?"

"No."

Minerva was shocked that he answered so casualty. "It's illegal for two legal guilds to fight. This would cause trouble for you."

"No, it won't. You assume we give a crap about the rules. We only became a legal guild to fight Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. After this is over we're going back to being a independent guild. Also we don't care what the world thinks of us."

"Then we do things this way." Minerva placed her hands in front of her, with one above the around. A rainbow energy appeared, and then a tied up, and crying Happy appeared in her hands. "Leave and you'll get him back unharmed."

"Happy," Natsu yelled in concerned.

"I'm sorry Natsu!"

"Dammit," Natsu said.

"You've incapacitated over half of our people, including my father, the guildmaster. But we'll overlook this incident. In exchange I'm asking you both to behave in a mature manner."

"We'll leave," Sanji said. "Give us the cat." Luffy and the other were more the strong enough to face Sabertooth, and destroy them in the GMG.

The ropes untied themselves, and Happy dropped to the floor and ran at Natsu. "Natsu!" the exceed was crying. Natsu knelt down and hugged the exceed. "I'm sorry! They caught me at the entrance."

"It's okay Happy," the dragon slayer said. "It's my fault from leaving you behind." Natsu picked up Happy. "Let's go." Sanji nodded. And they started walking way. "Aye." Happy said.

"We'll settle this at the Grand Magic Games, to our hearts content," Minerva said.

"We ain't going to lose to the likes of you," Natsu said. "In fact you won't be able to keep up with us." Natsu looked back at them. "If you call yourself a guild look after your comrades.

"One Piece refuses to lose to someone who treats there comrades expendable," Sanji said.

* * *

Yukino believed she found the ship that Sanji was talking about. Well she found a ship with a black flag with a skull and crossbones with a straw hat. But the figurehead wasn't a sunflower, it was a lion.

"Um, excuse me?" she called. A beautiful woman with Orange hair looked over the side at her.

"Yeah?" she asked. "Oh, your the Sabertooth mage, what can we do for you?" Tears started to form in Yukino's eyes.

"Hey you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yukino said wiping her tears away. "Sanji said I could stay here, because I have…." More tears to go. Nami's gritted her teeth, she worked out what Yukino was going to say.

"Come on up," Nami said. Yukino smiled and walked up onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny. "Welcome, I'm Nami." Under normal circumstances, Nami would have charged Yukino money. But after being kicked out of her guild, Nami knew Sanji would retaliated, she hoped he beat the living crapped out Sabertooth.

"I'm Yukino," the mage introduce.

"Luffy get out here!" Nami yelled.

A door open and Luffy walked out. "What?" he asked Nami, then he saw Yukino. "Oh, your the one who can summon the fish," he said.

"Ah, yeah."

"Can you summon them now?" he asked.

Yukino looked confused, "I can, but why?"

"I want to eat them," you said. Yukino looked at Luffy in horror, he wanted to eat her celestial spirits? What kind of person was he?

Nami then whacked Luffy over the head, "Ow, Nami," he complained while clutching his head which now had a bump. "She's staying here tonight, and your NOT going to eat those fish ok?"

"Fine, what about the snake?" Luffy asked, only for Nami to hit him again. "Fine, but why is she staying here and not with her guild?"

More tears formed in Yukino's eyes. "Why are you crying?" Luffy asked in concern.

"I don't have a guild." Luffy gave her a confused look, eh? "They kicked me out simply because I lost once."

Luffy cracked his knuckles, "I'll be back," he said as he started walking, but Yukino grabbed his arm. "Please don't hurt them."

Then Sanji came running down from the sky, and landed on the ship. "Oh, Yukino you're here, I'll show you to your room. But first you hungry? What some food? Just name it and I'll make?"

"Meat!" Luffy shouted.

"Wait you turn!" Sanji kicked Luffy.

"Oi, Sanji we're going to kick Sabertooth's ass." Luffy said.

"No need I already did it. You'll finish the rest of them in the Tournament," Sanji said.

"So that was your killing intent I felt then?" Zoro said as he exited on to the deck as well. "It wasn't that impressive."

"You take that back you Marimo, it more intense then anything you've done!"

Yukino was shocked at the interaction between the two of them, then she remembered Sanji words: " _A guild is a place for family, every member of a guild, even if you don't get along with them, are family."_ He must have been talking about this swordsman.

"Join my crew?!" Luffy yelled. "We could use a Summoner."

"Oh, I don't know," Yukino said. "I'll…." Luffy looked at her with wide eyes and Sanji looked at her with… hope? "I think about it, but I'm not promising anything.

Luffy nodded, "Luffy, Zoro you should go to your hotel now," Nami said. Knowing how long it would take them, especially Zoro to find it.

* * *

Erza sat up in bed, she felt her stomach seeming catch on fire. She had to power through, she would make Fairy Tail #1 again. No matter how much pain she had to endure, she would make them #1.

She sat up, then requipped her basic blouse and skirt, as she stood up the door open to reveal Law. He did not look to please to see her up. "I'm leaving."

Law gave her an irritated look. "Operation Make: Wheelchair." The area in front of Law glowed in a blue light, and when it disappear there was a wheelchair.

"What kind of magic is that? Is it like Gray's Ice make?" It seemed similar to Gray's but different.

"Operation Make allowed me to create Medical equipment, as long as I know how they work, and there components. Now get in, the least you could do is not collapse while leaving. If you were even slightly as smart as Jellal said you are. You would be resting and not attempting to commit suicide."

As much as Erza wanted to argue she didn't have the energy, and Law would probably make her sit, and she couldn't stop him at the moment. "Fine," she said with a irritated sigh.

Law wheeled the chair out, to what seem to be a lounge type area. "Bepo push her," Law said as he disappeared for a minute.

Erza was surprise when, what she thought was a large polar bear pillow stood up. "You're a bear?"

"I'm sorry," Bepo apologized.

"No it's okay, just want are you?"

"I'm a polar bear mink," he said.

"Ah, what's a mink?"

"We're a kind of animal people, like fishman but land based creatures," Bepo explained. Erza nodded, she'd never heard of Minks before. Law returned with a book, a bag and two envelops.

"Let's go Bepo," he ordered. "Right," the bear nodded.

They didn't talk as they moved through the streets of Crocus, and arrived at the inn. Law walked in before them. The Strauss siblings were in the lobby.

"Erza," Lisanna said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"She's a fall away from dying," Law said.

"That was a great fight," Elfman said. "I'm glad your alright."

"Weren't you listening, she's next to dead," Law's sweet dropped.

"Thanks for saving her," Lisanna said as she walked up to Law, and kissed his cheek.

"Ah," Law had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. "Your welcome?"

Lisanna, Mira, Erza and Bepo giggled at him. "Ah, where's Wendy?" he asked.

"Oh, she's in the Team's room," Elfman said. "She's the actual fifth member of the Team, I was just the reserved now that she's fine. She's taking up her spot again."

Law nodded, "Bepo let's go." Bepo nodded and pushed Erza, when they got to the stairs he lifted the wheelchair above his head.

As they walked away Law heard something that made him blushed slightly. "Somebodies got a crush on the cute doctor," Mira said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up!" Lisanna yelled.

Bepo smirked at his Captain's uncomfortableness. There weren't many circumstances that made his captain uncomfortable, so it was amusing to see.

"Which room?" Law asked.

"The one in front of you," Erza said. Law nodded and knocked on the door. Wendy open the door.

"Erza, what are you doing here?!" she yelled. "You should be resting!"

"I'm fine Wendy," Erza said attempting to get up only for Law to hold her down.

"No, your staying in that chair,"

"Erza!" Lucy cried in relief.

"See, I told you she'd be fine," Natsu said.

"You were the most worried," Gray deadpanned.

"How is being on death's door fine?" Law asked as he handed Wendy a envelop.

"What's this?" the sky dragon slayer asked.

"Your payment for helping out with the surgery," Law said.

"I can't accept this," she said trying to return it.

"Wendy, when Wizard's do jobs they get paid, when doctors heal people they get paid. So when a wizard heals someone they get paid. Besides it was good work, you one of the reasons she's alive. Be proud of yourself, ok?" Wendy nodded.

"Thanks for saving me Wendy," Erza said as she pulled Wendy into her embrace.

"You welcome," Wendy said, as Gray, Natsu and Lucy smiled at the scene. Erza let go of Wendy, and Law held out the book to her. "What's this?" she took it. "A book of medicine?" Wendy asked.

"It's always good to know how to treat stuff without your magic, in case you can't use your magic, or it's something that your magic can't fix," Law said.

"But you've already paid me," Wendy said. "Well then accept the book as a bonus for having such a difficult surgery as your first one."

"Thanks," Wendy smiled. Law nodded, the reason he gave her the book was because of how much she remained him of Lami, his little sister. He then held out the bag. "It's her medicine, make sure she takes it."

"I don't need Medicine," Erza stated.

"I'm entrusting you to make she takes it, okay?" Wendy nodded.

"Where's you guild master's room?" Law asked.

"Oh, it's in a different hotel," Lucy said. "Why?"

"So I can give him the bill," Law started.

"Your billing us?!" Natsu yelled.

"Of course I am. I didn't save her out of the goodness of my heart, well I did save her because I didn't believe she should die yet, and her fate wasn't to die here. But like I said wizards get paid for a jobs, doctors get laid for healing people, and wizards who heal people get paid."

"Let's go Bepo," Law said.

The next morning.

Wendy awoke to see Erza looking out the window, "Erza you should be resting."

Erza gave the Sky Dragon Slayer a small smile, "I'm fine Wendy."

"Did you at least take your medicine?" Erza nodded. The redhead hated to admit it but the medicine was needed.

"Oh, good."

* * *

Yukino had left the ship before any of the others had got up. While she appreciated their hospitality, especially Sanji's. She need time to herself, she needed to work out same stuff.

"Did you hear?" she heard a voice say. "About last night?" "What are you talking about?" A second asked.

"Apparently Sabertooth's Inn was attacked." "What Kind of fool would pick a fight with Saber?" Yukino stopped as the men talking laughed. She knew Sanji had attacked them. She seen the blood on his legs, she did hope none of Sabertooth's members were seriously hurt.

When she asked him Sanji just said, "I repaid them for what they did to you." He didn't say anything more just made her food.

Sanji knocked on Yukino's door. "Yukino you awake," he called. He was answered with silence. He slowly open the door looked into the room. He found it deserted, there was a note on the bed.

 _Sanji I want to thank you and your friends for letting me stay here for the night. Tell Luffy I'm sorry but I have to turn down his request to join, but I do appreciate the offer. Sanji thank you for last night, I appreciate it. I do hope you didn't hurt Sabertooth too bad, but thanks for being so kind to me. Tell Natsu I say thanks, I assumed he helped you. I hope we see each other again._

 _Sincerely_

 _Yukino._

Sanji sighed he was disappointed that Yukino hadn't chosen to say, he was even more disappointed that she didn't say goodbye in person.

* * *

"Welcome to day 3 of the Grand Magic Games. We're at the halfway point," Chapati said he was wearing a blonde wig.

"I wonder want kind of passionate drama we'll see today," Yajima said. "Also it appears that our guest for today is late, like he always is."

"Inde…" Chapati was interrupted as the wall behind him and Yajima was destroy and standing behind the destroyed wall was Garp, and behind him was his Squad.

"Our guest today Ladies and Gentleman is a Vice Admiral of the Rune Knights!"

"Oh, no," Ace said.

"They call him "The Hero of the Rune Knights!""

"Damn," Sabo said.

"Monkey D. Garp!"

"Grandpa!" The three brother yelled in fear.

"Why didn't you just enter thru the door?" Chapati asked.

"Because entering thru a wall is cooler," Garp said. "Fix the wall," he ordered.

"Hey you broke it, you should fix it," one the of Marines said. Garp then started repairing the wall.

"Garp a question are you related to One Piece competitors Monkey D. Luffy and Sabo?" Chapati said.

"There along with Ace are my grandsons," Garp said with pride. "Now if only there did what I trained them for and became Rune Knights!"

"Being in a One Piece Mage is cooler!" Luffy yelled.

"That red-haired bastard poisoned you mind!"

"Hey Shanks save my life!"

"And poisoned your mind in the process!"

"So was that you yesterday who hit those three yesterday?" Chapati asked.

"No one can escape my fist of love," Garp said.

"You threw cannonballs the size of houses at us!" Ace yelled, "You almost killed us!"

"You turned out fine," Garp said as he finished fixing the wall.

"That's not the point!" Sabo yelled. Garp just laughed and blushed of there concerns.

"What an interesting family," Wendy said, "they act like Fairy Tail."

"That reminds me, did any of you ask Sabo why he attacked Raven Tail?" Erza asked.

"No," Lucy, Gray and Natsu said. "We kind of forgot with you being as injured as you were," Lucy explained.

Sabo looked at Raven Tail, There reserved member was a big guy wearing a brown paper bag over his head with the words Mr Store written on it

"Well that was… Interesting," Chapati said, "now I'm going to announce today's competition. The name of the event…. Pandemonium!"

"Panda meat!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Pandemonium, it's a place were demons are said to lurk," Law explained.

"So there demons to fight?" Luffy asked.

"Possibly," Law said.

"There will be one participate from each guild, please choose you representative!"

"I'll do it," Luffy said.

"You already participated Luffy, so has Law and myself, so it should be either Sabo or Zoro," Ace said.

"I do today's, you do tomorrow's?" Sabo offered.

"Fine with me," Zoro said. Sabo smiled and jumped to the field.

"And we have the first competitor, One Piece's Monkey D. Sabo!" The crowd cheered.

"I'll do it," Natsu said, "I've got to continue what I started last night."

"You don't get to decide by yourself," Gray said.

"No," Erza said. The members of Team Fairy Tail A looked at her. "I'll go."

"Erza you shouldn't be participating," Wendy said. "Your injuries could get worst."

Erza gave Wendy a reassuring smile, "I be fine." Erza began walking towards the field.

"Let me do it," Natsu said. He was still pissed the Sanji got to fight Sabertooth's Guildmaster instead of him. What happen after that kind of scared Natsu, Sanji wanting them all to pay.

"Calm down," Gray told him.

From Sabertooth, Orga! Lamia Scale's Jura! From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki! From Raven Tail, Obra! From Mermaid Heel, Millianna! From Fairy Tail A, Erza Scarlet! Which is surprise considering her fight with Jinbe yesterday. From Fairy Tail B, Cana! And from One Piece, Sabo! These are our eight competitors."

"Win Sabo," Garp said. "Or there be more training."

"Idiot," Law & Jinbe said.

"Go Cana!" Shanks cheered.

"Support you guild," Whitebeard said. Marco and the rest of the Division commanders minus Ace were out looking for Blackbeard again today. Beckman, Yasopp and Lucky Roo were also looking for Blackbeard.

"Go Sabo! Go Cana! I can support both."

"Go my Blonde Dragon!" Koala yelled which caused Sabo to blush.

"Go my Little Dragon!" Rouge yelled, this made Sabo's entire face turn red, in embarrassment.

"Mum," he complained.

"Hey Sabo," Erza said.

The dragon slayer turned to her, "Hmm, what?"

"I'm curious," she said, "why you attack Raven Tail yesterday?"

"They were abusing Flare, it's why.. she did what she did. She was scared of being hit, so I liberated her. It's kind of what my Crew is all about," Sabo explained.

"There no true guild," Erza said.

"Damn straight," Sabo said. As a purple magic circle appeared in the air above the stadium and a building started to appear from the bottom of it. To Sabo it looked like a demonic palace.

"What is that?" Erza asked.

Wow…" Millianna said.

Hibiki activated his Archive magic and began analyzing it.

"Pandemonium, a temple haunted by evil monsters," Mato said.

"It's huge," Cana said.

Jura looked at temple, and then at Mato, "Haunted by monsters, you say?"

"That's the idea-kabo," Mato said. "There are a hundred monsters inside this temple. That being said there actually magical manifestations that we created, so every can relax there's no danger of being attacked. The monsters are D, C, B, A, and S. Those are the 5 levels of battle power the monsters are divided into. This is how it breaks down."

A screen appeared the said D x 50, C x 30, B x 15, A x 4, and S x 1.

"Incidentally if your curious how strong that D-Class monsters are…" A video appeared of silver metal four legged thing, and other monsters.

"Ones like these and even stronger ones, 100 of them wandering around the temple. That's Pandemonium-kabo."

"Some weak monster aren't going to stop Sabo," Luffy said.

"Your right," Ace said. But he assumed the higher ones would be quite tough.

"Please note that as class of monsters go up, their fighting strength increase exponentially. The S-Class monster is so strong there's no guarantee that even one of the 10 wizard saints or the Shichibukai could defeat it-kabo."

Jura & Jinbe ignored it. Mihawk was annoyed at that statement, even if he didn't show it. He was the World's Greatest Swordsman, and his power exceeded that of the Wizard Saints.

"In order each of you will choose the number of minsters to battle. It's called "Your right to Challenge".

Right to challenge?" Erza asked.

"If you choose 3, then 3 monsters appear in the temple the challenger enters alone. If you successfully destroy all 3 you get 3 points. The next player then has the right to challenge up to 97 of the remaining monsters. And so on and so on. Until there are 0 monsters left. Alternatively if everyone runs out of magic power the game is over at that point."

"It's like a counting game," Millianna said.

"That's right. Accessing the situation when your turn comes around is important. However, as I mention before, the monsters are ranked. Whether the player uses their right to challenge one or five, the monsters appear randomly."

"In other words you need a strategy to avoid running into the S-Class monster, right? Hibiki said.

"If it's random then having a strategy like that won't do you any good," Orga said.

"Not true," Hibiki countered. "Between probability theory and my Archive, strategy will work to some extent."

"Irrespective of the monster's rank, you'll get one point for each monster you defeat. Once you entered the temple you can't level until you succeed."

"What happens if we go down inside the temple?" Cana asked.

"The number of points you've earned during your turn stays as is, but the number of defeats you've had that turn goes to zero and you're out."

"Alright let's decide the order." Mato held out his hands a blue light glowed between them, when the light faded away a box with wooden sticks appeared. "Please draw your lots."

Sabo pulled out one, and the number 8 appeared. "Guess I'm going last," he said to himself. Sabo hoped this would allow for him to get a accurate depiction of the strength of the different levels of monsters. He looked over a saw Erza had drawn number 1.

"Number 1," Erza said in surprise.

Cana walked up to her. "Your lucky. It'll go back around to your turn the most," she said as she held up her stick. "I got number 7."

Sabo walked up to them, "She's also unlucky as she has no idea of the strength, and you know her injuries."

"I'm fine," Erza said. "With this completion I thought winning or losing depended on the luck of the draw."

Luck of the draw? I don't know about that. More then the order of battle pacing yourself and situational judgement are important in this game," Mato said.

"No," Erza stated this made Sabo raise his eyebrows, what did she mean? "This isn't a game anymore," she said as she walked towards the temple, and spoke. "All 100 will be my opponents. I exercise the right to challenge 100."

Sabo laughed, while the other looked at her in shock, except Jura, and Orga who frowned. Most the crowd, and guilds looked at Erza in shock. Team One Piece, the Yonkou, some of OP higher up's like Ivankov, laughed. So did Natsu and Gray,

"Um…" Mato had no idea what to say to that. "You're challenging all 100?! That's impossible. It isn't set up for one person to destroy all 100!"

Erza turned to the pumpkin man, "I don't care," she said then walked towards the temple, up the ramp and into it.

"That girl's got guts," Garp said.

"I'm not healing her again," Law stated.

"I hope she'll be alright especially with her injuries," Wendy said.

"Don't worry Wendy, she's Erza, she'll be fine," Natsu said.

Erza walked thru the temple to what she assumed was the center, it did look like what she image a demonic temple would like. "I'm Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail A. I challenge 100." She came to a stop.

Four-legged eyeless grey metal wolf like things appeared. A high number of them. With them a bunch of red things and blue one.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel." Erza sliced threw a bunch of the D-Class monsters. "She landed on a pillar of some kind. "Blumenblatt!" she requipped a massive amount of swords and then flying at the beasts in all directions.

"Whoa! Erza has carried out a pre-emptive strike with a omnidirectional attack!" Chapati announced. "The D-Class monsters are dropping one after another!"

The screen the stadium was looking at showed that Erza had taken out 17 of the 50 D-Class monsters.

"Was she trying to do take them all out at once?" Romeo asked.

"No," Mavis answered. "By doing a omnidirectional attack, she has learnt the responses, abilities and defensive capabilities of each type."

"Also, in a instant she was able to calculate which armour to use against each kind of monster," Makarov said. "I'm still mad she disobeyed my orders."

Erza requipped into her Black Wing armour and sliced thru the silver metal eyeless wolf things. She sent a flying slash at some of the beast destroying them.

"Cool!" Luffy had stars for eyes.

A red beast that was bipedal and looked like a weird tiny metallic dinosaur shot a fireball at her. Erza quickly requipped into her Flame Empress Armour.

The beast started breathing fire at her, Erza requipped the sword from her Sea Empress Armour. She launched her self into the air and sent a slash of water at five red beasts.

"Oh my, she destroyed five C-class monsters already!"

The screen showed that there was All S-Class, A-Class and B-Class monsters left. But Erza had taken down 5 of the C-class monsters meaning there was 25 left, and 23 of the D-Class monsters meaning there was 27 left.

Zoro smiled, "Not bad."

Erza slashed at and destroyed a bunch of D-Class monsters. She requipped her Flame Empress Armour's sword. And swung at more of the beasts. And preformed a water-fire dual slash which coursed dust and explosions to be seen on the outside of the temple.

A blue armoured somewhat humanoid beast with claws and tailed appeared. It looked at Erza and open it's mouth to fire a light blue beam.

Erza looked at it, "So you the S-Class… No, that's not right." The beast launched it's attack and Erza instantly requipped into her Sea Empress Armour with her Lightning Empress Spear. And attacked.

She attacked more of the blue beasties, when one hit her with it's clawed hand, as a group of red beasts went to attack and Erza requipped into her flight armour, and the weapon for her Purgatory Armour.

"Th-This is awesome!" Chapati announced. "She's already cut down half the monsters."

The screen showed that there was All S-Class, and A-Class monsters remained. But Erza had taken down 5 of the B-class monsters meaning there was 10 left, 15 of the C-class monsters meaning there was 15 left, and 32 of the D-Class monsters meaning there was 18 left.

"That's Erza for you," Hibiki said.

"Her every move is polished, with not a movement wasted," Jura stated.

"I wonder is Sho and Wally are watching," Millianna said.

"I wonder how we're going to be ranked after she kills the other 50," Sabo said.

"Nonsense, you shouldn't concern yourself with that. Look at her she's all beaten up," Orga said.

"And she's still going to win," Sabo said. "She's like a female Zoro."

"She's looks like she's exhausted," Chapati said.

"Nonsense," Garp said. "She's fine."

Erza huffed her body was burning up in pain, taking on all the monsters was a lot more difficult then she thought. Especially with her injuries, but she would brave them if it helping her guild. She looked at the army of beast charging at her. She requipped her Sea Empress Sword, and Lightning Empress Spear and charged. The redhead sliced through the beast left and right.

"Go Erza smash them to pieces!" Natsu cheered.

"I don't know…" said Gray.

"It does look like she's having a hard time," Lucy said.

"I hope her injuries aren't worsening," Wendy spoke with concern.

A blue beast tail smashed Erza into a wall. She started running around as blue and red beams were shot at her. Sent a slash with her Sword and pointed her spear at them a red magic circle appeared at the tip of the spear and multiple bolts of lightning from it. The power of the attack course dust explosions of the outside.

"Oh boy! Even wounded, Erza successfully dispatched a group of monsters, but now she's facing a A-Class monster!"

The A-Class monster was a big red humanoid things. The beast punched Erza.

"That looked like a heavy hit," Risley said.

"Ah, hit that badly…" Beth said.

"No just the opposite," Kagura said. "I believed she used its weight." The half monsters arm crumbled to dust. Revealing Erza in her Adamantine Armour. Wielding a spear to sent the beast beat flying, but it wasn't defeated.

She ran on to a bridge into between two of the temple's towers. She was attack by two B-class monsters, she requipped into her The Giant's Armour, she still had a shield from her Adamantine amour though. She lance at the them destroying them.

The A-Class beast jumped at her she requipped into her Morningstar Armour and attack the beast hitting in the face, and launched herself to a ledge. As monsters launched themselves at her she requipped into her Purgatory armour with a sword and spear and sliced them.

As more monsters attacked Erza repeatedly charged her armour and weapons to suit her situation.

Zoro smirked at her skill. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp stared in awe with stars for eyes. Sanji had love heart eyes. "Not bad," Mihawk said.

"The terrifying Titania!" Chapati yelled. "She requips over and over again. Steadily crashing the monsters! While she's taken a lot of damage and depleted a lot of her magic. It's unbelievable there's only 4 monsters to go, she's taken down 96 of these ferocious beasts."

The Screen showed that Erza just had 2 B-class, 1 A-class and the S-class to go.

"But those are all strong ones, " Lucy said.

"And she hasn't defeated the S-class monsters yet, plus she's still seriously injured from yesterday," Wendy said.

"S-class my ass," Natsu said.

"We know just how much of an awesome S-class Erza is," Gray said.

Erza looked at the remaining A-class she was in her Heart Kreuz Armour with her Purgatory Armour's sword. It jumped at her and tried to slam her to pieces by she blocked it with her Adamantine armour. She requipped into a pair of flame pants, a bandage around her breast and a single katana, and slice the beast in half, and the bridge crumbled beneath them as the 2 B-class monsters appeared.

Erza jumped of a piece of falling rabble and at the one of the beast she dodged it's slice at her and slice at it's back she landed on it's tail and launched herself at the other one and defeated it in a single slash as well, landing of a massive chain.

"And finally… finally, the last one!" Chapati announced, "just what kind of monster is the S-Class one?!"

The S-class beast appeared, and it confused Chapati. "Huh?" it was a small back sphere with a single giant eye it's sclera was purple it's iris was a pinkish red with a silted pupil, it had four golden legs that size of straws and two small gold cone horns.

"I thought so," Erza said. "So you're the S-Class, huh?!"

"Huh, it's tiny!" Chopper, Usopp, Gray and Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't be fooled by it's appearance," Rayleigh said. "Look at Luffy he doesn't look like much of a threat yet you two know how powerful he is."

Usopp and Chopper nodded. "Or better yet, look at Shanks, he's a carefree, happy-go guy, with a slight alcohol problem and he only has one arm, however he's one of the most powerful mages in the world."

"What a cute monster," Wendy said.

Lucy hmmed, "I still have a bad feeling about this…."

Erza requipped two swords. "Huh? Why did Erza change swords?" Romeo asked.

"From one sword to two? Against that puny foe?" Happy was confused.

Something must be up…" Carla said.

"Yeah, look at her expression. Her concentration and sense of tension have doubled," Pantherlily stated.

"That's things much more powerful then anything else she's faced," Zoro said.

"I'm just glad she's not as badly injured as she's was yesterday," Law said. "Fairy Tail's master fainted when he looked at the bill."

Erza stared at the monster as her red hair blew in the wind. "Come." The monster's eye snapped open as wide as it could and glowed a deep purple. It released waves of magical energy.

"This is why I told you this was impossible-kabo! It's set up so when the S-class monster becomes the last one left it's power triples-kabo."

Your wrong Mato," Sabo grinned as he looked at Erza. "One well placed strike is all it will take for Erza to end this."

"Alright! Pandemonium's last monster! The battle has moved to the arena in the temple. The now supersized monster was bearing down on Erza!"

The monster was now looked like a Satanic figure made of black armour with a eye in it's chest, and two bull like horns. Beast was trying to crash Erza beneath it's foot. It turned and kicked Erza to the other side of the Arena.

"That giant thing's no much for you, Erza!" Natsu cheered.

The monster charged at Erza and she skillfully dodged it's attacks, and sliced at it's arms and hands. The monsters hands were sliced into pieces.

Erza jumped up behind the beast and sliced at it's head. Taking out a chuck of it cranium and one of it's horn's. The beats hit Erza with it's knee. Erza charged at it again and sliced the eye in the middle, and the beast crumbled to the ground in death.

In the middle of the wrecked arena Erza raised one of her swords as Fairy Tail smiled in triumph. Sabo gave Mato a smug grin. "Told you."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Luffy shouted.

Away from the arena Jellal burst at in laughter, "I should have known better then to doubt you, huh Erza?"

Chapati and Yajima stared in shock, so much the Yajima's chef had fell of his head. "U-Unbelievable! Inconceivable! Erza has obliterated all 100 monsters by herself! Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail A has scored a resounding victory! Without question a tremendous win! Is this the true strength of what was called the most powerful guild in Fiore 7 years ago?!"

"Yes," Rayleigh said with a smile. That was the strength he wanted to see.

The temple glowed as disappeared and Erza reappeared in front of the 7 other competitors. The crowd cheered.

The cheering just won't stop!" Chapati said.

"I give up," Yajima said he hands was over his eyes and he was trying to hold back tears.

"Impressive," Garp said.

"Erza!" Fairy Tail A screamed as they ran at her.

"Guys… Sorry. That took longer that I thought it would." Her team hugged her. "Ow."

You were great," Gray said. "Fight me later," Natsu said. "I was moved," Lucy stated. "I've got a lump in my throat," Wendy said.

"Come on guys, we haven't won the tournament yet," the red head stated.

"Excuse me?" Mato asked. "You said it took longer then you thought it would?" Erza ignored him.

"Nobody holds a candle to her," Cana said.

"I can think of several dozen," Sabo told her.

Erza really is the most powerful," Millianna said. "The spiffiest and most powerful."

"Not even close," Sabo said.

Hibiki started sparkling, "I should have expected nothing yes from Ichiya's girlfriend. She blazes as brightly as the sun."

"Marvelous," Jura said.

"And finally someone says something that's true," Sabo stated.

"I don't like this," Orga said.

The crowd started chanting. "Erza! Erza! Erza! Erza! Erza!"

"I knew you could do it Erza!" Happy cheered, Makarov was doing a happy dance.

"I love you," Makarov said. "I glad you defied my orders."

"Such a spectacular performance," Chapati said.

"She deserves this applause for that effort."

"She's almost as good as my grandsons," Garp laughed. The most of the arena looked at Garp like he was crazy.

"Are you saying your grandsons are stronger then her?" Chapati asked.

"Of course."

"You crazy!" Natsu yelled, "Erza way stronger then your stinking grandsons!"

"Actually she isn't," Jura said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Lucy asked.

"Kenbunshoku Haki allows you to sense the strength of people," Sabo stated. "Strength is just a single factor in a fight."

"Th-That's no big deal," Lector said. "We could've done the same thing."

"F-Fro thinks so, too."

"Impressive, it appears Fairy Tail isn't just all talk," Minerva said.

"Impressive," Beth said.

"I guess they don't call her "Titania" for nothing," Risley said.

Kagura looked at her. 'Erza Scarlet, you know Jellal well.' Was her thought.

"Pandemonium has been conquered!" Chapati announced. "Fairy Tail A receives 10 points."

"That puts them on 35," Sabo said. "There in the lead, and can only fall to second place."

Mato walked up to the group of seven remaining participates. "After some discussion it's decided that the remaining seven need to be ranked, so this is somewhat of a drag, but a simple game gas been prepared." As Mato said this a MPF floated down behind him.

"What is this?" Orga asked.

"It's a Magic Power Finder, known as MPF for short. It's a device to measure the power of magic," Sabo explained.

"Exactly," Mato said. "When magic hits the machine, it will display a numeral value which represents how powerful the spell was. The values will rank from high to low."

"A simple test of strength, huh?" Hibiki said. This was bad for him. "I'm at kind of disadvantage here… By the way Cana are you free tonight?" He asked, only for his shirt to catch on fire, via an annoyed Ace. "ARGH!"

Sabo clicked his fingers and the flames disappeared.

"I'm free but I won't be able to drink more then one barrel," Cana said.

"You drink to much," Hibiki said as he looked away for who set him on fire.

"Understatement," Sabo said as he looked a huge pillar of barrels that once contained alcohol. "She drinks more then Shanks."

"That drunk," Gajeel said.

"That's no good…" Laxus poke.

"Cana! The competition's not over yet!" Juvia yelled.

Cana looked at Juvia with a confused look on her face. She knew that. So why was Juvia yelling it?

"Alright let's begin," Mato said. "We'll go in the order that was decided before-kabo."

That meant Sabo was going last, this was good and bad. It meant he got an idea of what level of power recorded what number, it also meant a number might appear that he could not top. At least not without civilian injuries.

"I'm up first then," Millianna said. She removed her cloaked revealing that she was basically wearing nothing.

"Oh my! Under that cloak is a daring outfit!" Chapati said.

"PANTIES!" Brook shouted. Sanji had a nose bleed.

"Go Milli!" Luffy yelled.

"Thanks Luffy!" she yelled. A pink magic circle appeared in front of her. "Kitten Blast!" A pink energy shot out and hot the MPF. The number 365 appeared above it.

"The value is 365!"

The crowd was confused as to whether or not this was a high score.

"But that being said without a bench mark to compare it too we don't know if that's a high score or not," Chapati said.

"We Rune Knight's use MPF in training and in testing for a promotions. This is in the average range of a commander, so it's not a bad score."

"Oh, the power of a commander, not a bad score indeed," Chapati said.

"Feeling spiffy," Millianna said.

"Although Millianna's real strength isn't about power," Beth said.

"She may be at a disadvantage here," Risley said.

Hibiki straighten his shirt, "It's mine turn, huh?"

"This is a tough one for Hibiki, since his magic is more of a intellectual type," Eve said.

"I should have done this one," Ren said.

"Believe in your friend, you two," Ichiya said sparkling.

"Hibiki of Blue Pegasus, his power is 95!"

"That's terrible," Hibiki said. "Don't be discourage it's just terrible luck you choose to participated in a battle of strength," Sabo said.

"Your right," he said.

"Is this what we get for believing in him?" Ren asked. Making Eve chuckle.

"There's a lot to learn from failure," Ichiya said. "You can take this and learn to be better."

Ren and Eve bowed to him. "Right. You words are like sweet music to are ears, sensei."

Next up is Obra of Raven Tail!"

"That's the guy…" Pantherlily said, "Who attacked Carla and Wendy," Happy finished.

"Right," Carla said.

Raven huh?" Lucy asked.

"I wonder what kind of magic her uses?" Wendy spoke.

Someone jumped out and hit the MPF.

"What the…?! His magic power is 4?!" Chapati asked in confusion.

"What the?!" Luffy asked.

"His power is magic negation," Ace said. "He tired to stop Lucy's attack the first day but Usopp stopped him."

"That's unfortunate, but there's no do-overs here-kabo." Then Cana stole Mato's hat.

"Huh, Hibiki you at least get a point for Blue Pegasus," Sabo said.

"Your right," he said.

"Alright, with 365 from Millianna of Mermaid Heel is the top score currently-kabo." Mato said.

"Yay, I'm number one!" Millianna said as she grabbed Mato hands and shook them really fast.

"We'll see about that," Orga said as he walked passed her. Millianna looked at him in confusion.

The crowd cheered. "Orga from Sabertooth takes the field listen to those cheers!"

"Orga, Please win this thing!" Lector shouted.

"Orga's strong isn't he?" Fro asked.

Orga held both his hands in front of him. Black and yellow lightning appeared between them. In the form of a black and yellow ball. "120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" A beam of Lightning God Slayer Magic shot at the MPF. The number 3825 appeared over it

"Huh, that's Dad's magic," Luffy said.

"So, he's a Lightning God Slayer like dad," Sabo muttered to himself.

"O-Over 3000?!" Chapati yelled. "That has to be on par with the 3 Admirals!" Garp burst out laughing at this statement.

"Ten times my score?!" Millianna yelled.

"Wha…" Natsu yelled.

What the hell is that?!" Gray yelled.

Wow," Lucy said in shock.

"That's Orga, when it's comes to power his the strongest!" Lector cheered and danced.

"Fro thinks so too."

"On par with the Admirals you're crazy that score is Rear Admiral," Garp said.

"Only Rear Admiral?!" Chapati yelled. "What kind of scores do the admirals get?!"

"They use a specially made one, they break these ones quite easily," Garp said.

"They break them!?" Chapati yelled. "I guess that's shows just how powerful the admiral really are.

Orga had found a microphone and was singing really badly. "The strongest, strongest number 1! Our guild Sabertooth's kicks everyone's ass."

"We don't need to hear any more singing-kabo."

"Alright, can Jura, one of the 10 great wizards saints, surpass this score? He's got everyone's attention."

"Jura will win won't he?" Sherria asked.

"Of course," Lyon said. "I'm concerned with something else."

Do you mind if I take this seriously?" Jura asked Mato.

"Go right ahead-kabo."

Jura placed his hands together right in front of him and closed his eyes like he was praying.

"It appears that Jura of Lamia Scale s concentrating!" A yellow aura started appearing around Jura and pieces of the ground started flying upwards as the ground began to shake slightly.

"A earthquake?" Chapati asked.

Jura's eyes snapped open and the earth rumbled. "Rumbling Mt. Fuji!" A massive eruption of magic burst out of the ground straight into the sky.

"8544! Unbelievable! Were does that rank?!"

"Oh, that's Vice-Admiral level," Grap explained.

"What!" Natsu shouted.

"Old man, that's wack!" Gray shouted.

"COOL!" Luffy shouted.

Orga look at score in shock.

"In a word, unsurprising," Erza said.

"Those nicknamed the 10 great wizards saints are just so powerful. Shouldn't their participation be limited?" Lyon asked.

I see, so that's what you were worried about Lyon, " Sherria said.

"The title of 10 Great Wizard Saints isn't just for show."

"How am I meant to beat that if I can't use my ultimate technique," Sabo murmured to himself, guess he would have to blow up the arena. Rayleigh had banned the participates from using certain techniques. Like 4th gear for Luffy or Asura for Zoro. They could use them in battle, but not in the competitions. Hence why Ace could use his Dai Akuma Enkai: Fire Devil's Entai with out getting in trouble.

"This blows me away," Makarov said. "He's probably evenly matched with Gildarts."

"Don't forget someone who shares Gildarts blood is right over there," Mavis told him.

"Next up is Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail B!"

"So it's finally mu turn?"

"I'm sure it's tough to follow Jura, but…" Chapati said.

"Just do you best-kabo."

Sabo had bad feeling about this.

"She's smashed…" Happy said.

"Is gonna try to get into the thousands in this state?" Carla asked.

"I predict high hundreds for a third place finish," Pantherlily said.

Cana took her top of and Sabo's eyes went wide. You had got to be fucking kidding him?! That she as going to use that!? Oh, he was so fucked, the most he could hope for was third place.

Ace's eyes went wide for a different reason, boobs. "Damn," he said.

"That's Fairy Glitter," Shanks said.

"I can't believe there using it for something like this," Whitebeard said.

"The Only way Sabo can match this is with his ultimate technique," Dragon said. "Even then Fairy Glitter is more powerful, but both techniques would get the max score on this kind of MPF."

"He's not using it. Too dangerous with this many people around," Rayleigh said.

"Wasn't suggesting that he did," Dragon said.

On Cana's arm was a glowing red tattoo. "Alright I'm going to hit you hard."

"Fairy Glitter," Sabo muttered. "It had to be Fairy Glitter."

That emblem, "Carla said.

"Don't tell me…" Makarov eyes move to Mavis.

"I leant it to her just this once so she could win," Mavis said with stars in her eyes.

Cana held her arm in the air and the tattoo started glowing very brightly. "Gather! River of light that guides the fairies! A powerful golden light erupted from Cana's arm.

"In the first place, that woman has incredibly high latent magical ability. So I'm sure she'll be able to master this," Mavis said.

"Shine! To destroy the fangs of evil!"

"FAIRY GLITTER! A exponentially powerful amount of magic hit the arena. When it disappeared the MPF was destroyed and the number 9999 was all that remained.

"O-Oh my goodness! The MPF is destroyed! And the counters stopped. What is this guild?!"

"If your power is loaned to you form someone else does it still count?" Garp asked.

"No, you would be disqualified, why do you suspect that.."

"No, just wandering," Garp said.

"Please tell me you have another MPF?" Sabo asked. "I still have do mine."

"Ah, no-kabo" Mato.

"Need help?" A voice asked as it walked on to the arena.

"KUZAN!" Gray and Lyon yelled in fear, as they ducked down as to not be seen by him. The Admiral terrified the two Ice Mages.

"Oh, my it's Admiral Aokiji of the Rune Knights."

"Ice Make: MPF." A MPF made of ice appeared.

"Oh, Admiral Aokiji has created a MPF out of ice for Sabo to use, but does it matter can anyone stop Fairy Tail?!"

Cana held out her arms. "We're unstoppable! It's because we're Fairy Tail, see?!

"Actually no matter what I score, Lamia Scale will be still be on top. Also what do fairies and tigers have in common?"

"No idea," Cana said.

"Your pride will be the end of you. Pride is the called deadliest sin for a reason. Pride cometh before the fall, as they say." Sabo stopped and turned to the other on the arena, "Unless you went to be burnt I suggest you leave the arena."

"Dragon Slayers!" He yelled. The six dragon slayers looked at him. "Allow me to demonstrate the power of the 4th generation of dragon slaying power! Watch closely."

Sabo turned and saw everyone had left the field. Sabo launched himself high into the air and it caught fire.

"MOVE THEIF!" Ace yelled. Sabo grinned at his big brother.

"Combustion Dragon's Hiken!" Sabo's arm transformed into Combustion Dragon flames and shot at the MPF. The force of the fist force the Ice MPF into the ground and the flames exploded.

The forced almost everyone standing on there ass. Including Natsu and Gray. It also destroy the arena.

"Sabo has destroyed the arena's base. And with a score of 6687."

As Sabo fell towards the flames what he did made his fellow dragon's eyes bulge, minus Laxus. He ate his own fire. "WHAT!? YOU CAN EAT YOUR FLAMES!?" Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rouge yelled in confusion.

"This is the power of the 4th generation of dragon slaying!" Of course while the 4th gen had advantage they were disadvantageous as well. For example Sabo didn't gain as much power from eating the fire of others as Natsu did. Eating his own flames only gave him back about 10% of the power he put into it.

"He needs some training!" Garp stated firmly.

"With that score Sabo places 3rd in the MPF challenge. Now for the scores, Fairy Tail A gets 10 points. Fairy B gets 8 points. Lamia Scale gets 6 points. One Piece gets 4 points. Sabertooth gets 3 points. Mermaid Heel gets 2 points. Blue Pegasus gets 1 points. Raven Tail gets 0 points, unsurprising and here are the scores at day 3's completion.

Results

1st – Lamia Scale – 38 points

2nd – Fairy Tail A – 35 points

3rd – One Piece – 29 points

4th – Fairy Tail B – 28 points

5th – Sabertooth – 22 points

6th – Mermaid Heel – 21 points

7th – Blue Pegasus – 9 points

8th – Raven Tail – 0 points

Now we wait for the stage to be…" Chapati of as the stage was suddenly fix. "Ultear," Aokiji said to himself.

"It's time for the match ups, and the first one is Millianna of Mermaid Heel versus Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus."

* * *

"You feel that?" Yasopp asked as he looked around the area.

"No," Marco smirked.

"Exactly," Beckman said as he created a transmutation magic circle on his right hand as he spun around he clicked his fingers. "Flame Alchemy: Blaze." A wave of flames emerged and shot forth and smashed against a barrier.

"A barrier," Lucky Roo said as he took a chuck out of some meat. "Magi Barrier, to be precised. Once a mage enters they can't leave with the casers permission."

"We're trapped," Vista said.

"Zehahaha." As a portal of darkness formed on the ground and the Blackbeard Pirates emerge.

 **A/N: More about Sabo unique generation of Dragon will be explain latter, like why he has it.**

 **And yes, Dragon is a God Slayer. To more accurate, he's the God Slayer of God Serena, which is ironic considering their names.**

 **Beckman doesn't need transmutation circles, he just uses them, to keep it a surprise so can confuse his opponents when he suddenly transmutes without them.**

 _ **Made up techniques**_

 **Combustion Dragon's Hiken:** Sort of, it's really just Hiken but it explodes more.

 **Flame Alchemy:** **Blaze:** Transmutes a wave of fire.

 **Review Responses**

 **Guest:** The fire fist Sabo did when he got was Hiken, Ace's signature "fire fist" it was draw differently. So there you go. Looks exactly the same as the one he did in the Colosseum.

 **Cg037:** Sting  & Nami? I think about it.

 **Yo:** I get you're point Jellal was a great villain, but I still like Jerza.

 **Kenpachi:** Yes, yes indeed. I like that idea. Cobra is now the child of Magellan.

 **Next Chapter:** One Piece vs. Sabertooth

 _Millianna vs. Eve_

 _Laxus vs. Alexei_

 _Sherria vs. Wendy (My second favourite fight of the arc behind Natsu vs. Sting and Rouge.)_

 _One Piece vs. Sabertooth_

 _?_

Whitebeard's Commanders (minus Ace), Beckman, Lucky Roo and Yasopp vs. The Blackbeard Pirates.


	12. Natural Enemies Pt 1

**A/n:** I apologize for my long absence. It's been several months, and you guys and girls have been patient so I thank you. So again I apologize for my absence and thank you for your patience.

Marco, and his fellow Whitebeard commanders glared at the one who betrayed them. Beckman, Yasopp and Lucky Roo gave him looks of contempt.

"Marco, Jozu, Vista, and my fellow former teammates, and guildmates. I invite you to join the crew of the future Mage King! ME!"

"Luffy's the one who be Mage King," Yasopp said.

"If you think for a second we would betray Pops, you're insane, Teach," Marco said.

"Zehahaha, then there's only one situation. Your deaths!"

"Beckman, Yasopp, Lucky Roo, you work out how to break this barrier," Marco ordered. "Teach and the Blackbeard Mages are ours."

"Got it," Shanks' crewmates nodded.

Vista drew his two blades, Jozu turned to diamond, Marco arms became wings as he took too the sky, and the other Whitebeard commanders got ready.

"Let's go," Marco ordered, as he flew at Teach, and kicked the man in the head.

Vista charged Shiryuu, the swordsmen clashed. Shiryuu smiled sinisterly at Vista. "Flower Sword Vista, I'm going to enjoy this."

Vista pushed Shiryuu back and sent two flying slashes at him which formed a X. Shiryuu swung his sword in a downward trajectory and he cut through the flying slash. "You've got to do better then that," Shiryuu said with a slasher smile. "Perhaps a demonstration?" He raised his sword, it glowed red. "Blood Rain Bullet Slash!"

Shiryuu swung his blade and bullet of blood shot at Vista. "I think you're the one who needs to try more," Vista said he as swords his glowed pink. "Petal Barrage." Vista swung his swords and glowing pink petals shot at the blood bullets. The blood bullets and flowers countering each other.

* * *

"Go Milli," Luffy cheered.

"Feeling spiffy," the mermaid heel mage said.

"The first match of Day 3 is between Mermaid Heel's Millianna, and Blue Pegasus' Eve. Who will win?" Chapati announced. "Begin!"

"Nekosoku Tube," Millianna quickly summoned a binding tube and wrapped in around Eve stopping him from using his magic. "Kitten Blast." A magical seal appeared and out shot several tubes that hit Eve and sent him backwards.

Millianna ran towards him Eve, "Kitten Barrage." The mage unleashed a barrage of punches on Eve. Ending the match.

"Winner, Mermaid Heel's Millianna!" Chapati announced.

"Feeling Spiffy."

Erza smiled at her friend, "Well done Millianna."

Kagura nodded at her guild member.

"The Next Match is Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!" The crowd cheered loudly. Orga raised his arms as he walked into the arena.

"Vs. One Piece's Roronoa Zoro!" The crowd cheered as Zoro jumped down to the arena.

"The Strongest Guild in Fiore, and the Strongest Guild Ishgar are about to crash who will come out superior?" Chapati asked.

"One Piece," Garp answered without hesitation. "I was hoping to see one of my grandsons fight."

Orga stood in front of Zoro. "I'll show you the power of Sabertooth."

Zoro smirked. "Go ahead your power is insignificant. You couldn't overpower my boredom." Zoro drew Shusui as God Lightning formed around Orga's fist.

The gong was hit, and the match was over. Zoro stood behind Orga back-to-back with Shusui sheathed as the greed haired mage fell to the ground. The crowd looked on in shock before cheering.

"OVER ALREADY?!" Chapati shouted. "I don't believe it folks, this match is over. In least then 5 seconds. A single slash ends this. This is second time a fight between One Piece and Sabertooth has ended with a single slash. In the first event Law took down Rufus with a single slash even decapitating him, and Zoro takes down Orga in one slash, without any magic, pure swordsmanship. They are truly proving they are Ishgar's strongest!"

"As I said your power is insignificant." Zoro walked off.

"Your going the wrong way!" Nami yelled. Zoro didn't hear her.

Moving right on to the third match-kabo," Mato said.

Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail B!" The crowd cheered as Laxus stared at Alexei. Sabo glared at him. Alexei was very lucky he wasn't facing Sabo. "Versus Alexei of Raven Tail!"

"It's Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed, Wendy was smiling.

"His opponent is from Raven, the one Sabo said was abusing Flare." Natsu gritted his teeth, first Sabertooth, now these guys he was pissed.

"Flare…" Lucy whispered. 'What did you mean by Fairy Tail's darkness?'

"Good Luck, Laxus!" Mira cheered.

"I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about," Gajeel spoke.

"It's Laxus we're talking about after all," Cana said.

"But.. Juvia's got a bad feeling about this." The Blue haired mage said.

"I wonder what he can do?" Luffy asked.

"If you mean Laxus, he uses lightning magic," Sabo said. "If you mean the scum then no idea."

"There's been bad blood between father and son guilds since day one, right, Yajima?"

Yajima nodded. "Garp keep a eye on Raven Tail." Garp nodded to Yajima.

Warren," Makarov said.

"Roger," Warren used his telepathy to talk to Bisca, who was pointing a sniper rifle at Ivan. "Bisca, this is HQ, can you hear me?"

"What do you mean "HQ" Warren?" the green haired sniper asked. "No movement from Ivan go ahead."

"Roger!" Warren said then turned his telepathy to the Raijinshuu and Lisanna. "Team Raiijnshuu and Lisanna, how about you?"

This is Raijinshuu and Lisanna," Lisanna said. "Currently no conspicuous movements from Raven Tail. I'm not going to let you try any funny business like you did with Wendy."

"Just try and tarnish Laxus' valor, the Raijinshuu won't guarantee your lives," Freed said.

Ever says she wants to spread more time with Elfman, please send him here," Bickslow said.

"I said no said thing," Evergreen said while blushing.

"Ivan..." Makarov said. "I won't let you pull any cowardly stunts." Mavis giggled at Makarov words. "Is something wrong first master?"

"No, nothing," she said, "Doing everything in your power to protect you comrades, and just a little bit of enjoying the circumstances, is splendid. The ultimate form of my aspirations is right before my eyes. Don't forget this Third Master. Um… or is it sixth"

"Such kind words and it's actually seventh Makarov said.

"It's actually sixth," Levy said.

"Get a grip," Romeo said.

Both of you steep forward," Chapati said. The two mages step forward. "Let the match begin." The gong was stuck and the match began.

* * *

Marco kicked Blackbeard into the air, and quickly flew above him in his hybrid form. He ignited his feet with fire magic. "Phoenix Barrage!" He hit Blackbeard with flame enhanced kicks. Causing him to crash into the ground.

Marco turned into a full phoenix and threw high into the air, he formed a giant phoenix around him with fire magic. "Phoenix Force!" Marco dived at Blackbeard full force. The bird crashed into Teach causing a massive explosion.

Marco jumped out of the explosion unharmed thanks to his regeneration abilities. In the middle of the flames Teach stood angered. He held out his hand "Kurouzu."

Marco was being dragged towards Blackbeard thanks to his devil fruit. "You should have joined us Marco."

Then a person rushed forward and smashed Blackbeard in the face with his fist. It was Lucky Roo, cover head-to-toe in Busoshoku Haki and he was skinny. Orange energy blazed around him.

Lucky Roo shot forward with incredible speed, and strength as he smashed Teach through multiple buildings barrier.

"Gluttony Meteor. The Orange aura flared even more and formed a sphere around him. Lucky Roo lunched himself at the top of the barrier full force. Van Augur tied to shot him but the bullets were shot out of the sky by Yasopp. Some of the Blackbeard Mages tied to jump at him. Beckmann appeared in front of them. "Flame Alchemy: Blazing Annihilation." With a click of his fingers and massive amount of flames emerge incinerating them.

Lucky Roo hit the barrier and pushed against it. Blackbeard got up, and Marco appeared in front of him. He dodged the Phoenix man's kick and slammed him into the ground.

"FULL POWER!" Lucky Roo said. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Orange magical energy spread thru the Magi Barrier creating cracks until the whole thing exploded.

* * *

The crowd cheered. "So you're inmy old man's guild?" Laxus asked, "Who the hell are you, anyway?" Alexei caught Laxus by and hit him, he then kicked him, and hit him with a dark blue-purple beam.

"No way," Mira said, shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Gajeel said, shocked

"His getting his ass kicked," Cana said, shocked.

Luffy meanwhile was looking at the fight with suspicion. He could see them moving but his Haki was telling him there hadn't move since the start of the match, was his haki broken or something. "Can you sense them moving?"

His guildmates shook their heads. What was going on?

"I don't believe it? Laxus?" Lucy asked in shocked.

"W-what's happening?" Wendy asked.

"Who the hell is that masked freak?" Gray asked, like his guildmates having a hard gasping the fact Laxus seem to be getting his ass handed to him.

"My Goodness… Alexei keeps pouring it on! Laxus can't lift a finger in retaliation!" Chapati commented. Yajima knew something was wrong, and Garp knew it was an illusion but that wasn't a reason to interfere.

 **-Inside the Hallucination-**

Laxus was confused he was facing Alexei but a version of him and Alexei where fighting and the crowd and most importantly his guild where reacting to it. "What the hell is this?"

"A kind of Hallucination Magic. Everyone around right now is talking about this right now, they can't see out true bodies, nor hear out voice" Alexei explained. "What they're seeing are phantoms fighting, it's looks real doesn't it. Not one persons figure out it's an Illusion. The crowd is watching images of the mighty Laxus as helpless as a baby."

Laxus could see that Team One Piece, most of One Piece and the Vice Admiral seem to be looking at them directly not the illusion. But it seemed they could see, just sense. Kenbunshoku, Laxus' guessed. This guy didn't know off it, or he thought an illusion would enough to stop a sixth sense. He'd heard of illusions that could ensnare the 5 senses he'd never heard of one that could ensnare Kenbunshoku. So he guess there were a bunch of them that worked it out.

 **-Outside the Hallucination-**

"Why is Laxus helpless like this?" Makarov was in shock. His Grandson was the second strongest after Gildarts. So how was this happening?

"Bisca?" Warren asked telepathy.

"Ivan isn't doing anything," She said.

"Raijinshuu and Lisanna?" Warren asked, hoping to find a reason why Laxus was getting beaten so badly.

"I don't think there doing anything crooked over here either," Lisanna said.

"This is unbelievable! Laxus! It's time to serious!" Freed yelled

"Dammit," Bickslow said.

'Alexei' hit 'Laxus'. "Laxus! What's wrong?" Evergreen asked concerned.

-Inside the Hallucination -

"It seems even your guild idolizes you," Alexei said pointing at Laxus. Laxus said nothing and just stared at Alexei. "I wonder how your compatriots feel while watching this."

"Laxus!" Natsu shouted as he saw Phantom Laxus go down again.

"Hey, come on/ I've got no idea what this is about," Laxus spoke

"About?" Alexei asked.

"What's the point of winning an illusionary battle?" the blonde asked.

"Exactly," Alexei said. "Our goal is "Victory". This hallucination is just camouflage." Laxus narrowed his eyes. "An illusion is just an illusion. The end result can altered as we like."

"End result, you say?"

 **-Outside the Hallucination-**

Team Natsu yelled "Laxus." Inside the hallucination Laxus looked at them.

Luffy wasn't happy he could work out what was going on. His Haki said there hadn't move but his eyes saw them moving what was going on?

Alexei got thrown across the arena into a wall by Laxus as lightning crackled around him. "Oh, my Laxus has began a counter attack."

Laxus charged at Alexei with lightning fist and whaled on him. "Go! Do you best! That's how you do it Laxus!" Makarov cheered.

"Alright! Go!" Freed said, as the Raijinshuu and Lisanna cheered. "Easy win." Bickslow said.

"I figure he'd be ok," Gajeel said.

"Yeah.." Juvia said but she was still worried.

Laxus unleashed a bolt of lightning from his mouth it hit true and stuck Alexei.

"Yes! That ought to settle it." Makarov spoke. "Looks likes we worried for nothing. Warren."

"Right." The mage telepathy communicated to Bisca. "Good job, Bisca."

"Thanks."

"Raijinshuu and Lisanna, it's over."

"In the end, they didn't do anything," Lisanna said.

I was a fool for worrying about Laxus even for a moment," Freed said with relief. The dust cleared to reveal Alexei unharmed and he fired a blast at Laxus sending him into the wall.

"Laxus!" Happy screamed

"Why can't I sense them moving, when they're moving? Is one not real?" Luffy asked.

Something clicked in Sabo, Ace, and Law's brains. "It's an illusion." The three said.

"Illusion?" Zoro asked, (He'd somehow made it back).

"What we're seeing is an illusion, that's' why out haki tells as they aren't moving. Because there not."

"Oh, so my Haki's not broken?" Luffy asked.

Ace shook his head. "Only you could think your Haki's broken."

"The tables have turned again!" Chapati announced. "Is this the end of Laxus' counterattack.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gray asked as Alexei picked Laxus up and punched him.

-Inside the Hallucination-

Laxus saw Phantom Laxus on the ground. "Is this the "End Result" you were talking about?" He asked.

Depends on your negotiation with us, it's even possible we would let you win this," Alexei said.

Laxus cloak fell to the ground. "We've got nothing to talk about." The dragon slayer said as lightning crackled around him. "This illusion doesn't mean a damn thing." Laxus held up his hand. "I'm going to finish this by taking out your self right here and now."

"That's impossible," a voice said from behind Alexei. Wind swirled behind him to reveal Raven Tail: Nalpudding, Kurohebi and Obra. "Reality is harsh," Nalpudding said.

Laxus was curious were the other was, he activated his Kenbunshoku Haki, and sensed that the other one was really on the balcony.

"Not even you can defeat Raven Tail's elite all at the same time," Alexei said. Laxus just stared at them. This was there elite, he was unimpressed.

"And there's one more thing," Alexei said as he took his mask off, to reveal he was Ivan Dreyar. "You know how strong I am, don't you, my foolish son?"

Laxus was looking away, like he was disappointed. "I thought so.." he looked at his father. "…useless old man."

"Makarov would die before he coughed it up. But your different. Would you tell us? The location of Lumen Historie."

"What are you talking about?" Laxus was confused he'd never heard of this Lumen Historie.

"You don't have to play dumb," Ivan said. Laxus could believe this man thought he was playing dumb. "Makarov has surely told you."

"Actually I don't know."

"No, you must know." Laxus was laughing internally, it seemed what ever their plan was it involved him knowing about what this Lumen Historie was.

"Well even if I did. I wouldn't tell you."

"Come, you're in a hopeless situation, but I'm willing to let you win. Although if you don't accept the conditions… it's not going to end with an illusionary beat down."

"Jeez, you're a rela pain in the ass." Laxus said as lightning arced around him. "I can see why Gramps washed his hands with you." Laxus raised his hand and eyed Raven Tail. "See, the master's enemies are my enemies.

"Apparently you need to be taught a lesson," Ivan said as a purple aura appeared around him. "About the power of Raven Tail, the anti-Fairy Tail."

 **\- Outside the Hallucination -**

"Quit screwing around Laxus!" Natsu yelled. "Get serious!"

"What's he doing? Gray asked.

Laxus is getting beaten up?" Lucy asked .

"Something doesn't feel right about this," Erza said.

"I don't sense anything, coming from that Alexei person," Wendy said.

"Sense?" Erza said, "maybe." Erza closed her eyes, and tried to remember the feeling she had when she used Kenbunshoku against Jinbe, she felt a tingle, but sighed when she could sense anything.

"Oh, boy! What a one-sided development! Is this as far as it goes Fairy Tail B and Laxus tale of trumiph?"

"It's devastating, really. Laxus is showing great strength," Yajima said.

"And let there's no magic power coming from him," Garp said.

"Perhaps it means Laxus' is holding back, Chapati said.

"Is that really Laxus," Lily asked. "The impression I got of him from you is totally different, Happy."

"He does have a connection with that guild's master so maybe it's making him hesitant," Carla suggested.

"This is like you, Laxus!" Happy screamed.

 **\- Inside the Hallucination –**

"Anti-Fairy Tail guild?" Laxus asked.

"Made up of wizards who are masters of all of Fairy Tail members weaknesses."

"The three of us are the elite, there were four but then that bitch betrayed us." Kurohebi said, pointing at Flare who was standing with the Straw Hats.

"Do you intend to go to war with us?" Ivan asked, "we know every detail of your weaknesses. Shall I release the power my guild has been accumulating these past seven years?"

"Gramps has already done a thorough investigation of you." Laxus said.

Raven Tail looked at Laxus in shock. "A thorough investigation you say?"

"Do I have to say it again?" Laxus narrowed his eyes. He was becoming tried of this. "The number of your members, your guilds location, your funding, we know everything that's been going on these parts seven years."

"Wha?" Ivan stared at Laxus in shock. "Even through he knew all that Gramps didn't make a move. He said as long as your didn't go looking for trouble, neither would we. Maybe, somewhere in his heart Gramps had faith in you. Because you're his son."

"Enough," Ivan sent a continuous amount of paper at Laxus. "I've been waiting all this time to get Lumen Historie. I did no harm to your guild these past seven years? Of course not. There was no way the dregs you left behind had information on that. Inside your guild, Magnolia, Tenroujima, too! I search every place associated with your guild. But I still didn't find anything."

Laxus looked at Ivan, he was going ot beat him up. "Where is Lumen Historie? Where is it? Tell me, Laxus! You're my son aren't you?" The paper shot into the air and formed a sphere, the turned purple. Laxus was hit with it and remember stuff that Makarov and Natsu had said to him.

The Blast did nothing to Laxus. "I thought you were standing there too quietly, you were taking stock of my magic weren't you? That part of you never changes, or is it you can't bring yourself to hit your father? You uch a boy, Laxus."

"Laxus." Laxus looked towards his grandfather to see him, standing forming a L with his hand. Laxus smirked.

Obra…" Ivan started saying he was cut off by Laxus unleashed a wave on Haoshoku. Obra Nalpudding and Kurohebi all dropped to the ground, unconscious, Ivan was force to his knees and could feel the pleasure.

"M-my elite team?" Ivan stuttered. "Without moving, what is this magic?"

"It's not magic. There are three great powers in the world. Magic is one. This is another, this is Haki. The Haki of Conquering King! I don't know want you're after, but your going to pay for hurting my comrades."

"W-wait, I'm your father. You wouldn't hurt your own family would you?" Ivan asked as Laxus walked towards him lightning arcing around him.

"My family is Fairy Tail."

"You ungrateful wretch!" Ivan tried to attack Laxus with his paper, Laxus destroyed it completely.

"I crash my family's enemies!" Laxus hit Ivan in the chest with a lightning fist, sending Ivan flying and breaking the Hallucination.

"W-what in the world?" Chapati asked.

Laxus has a twin?" Natsu asked.

"Wrong, idiot. Laxus disappeared and another Laxus appeared," Gray said.

"What we were seeing was an illusion," Garp explained.

"This is.." Mavis said.

"Ivan," Makarov growled.

"And the others too," Happy said.

"Don't tell me thought forms," Lily said as the Kurohebi, Obra, and Nalpudding on the Balcony disappeared. "Where's the new one?" The big guy wasn't in the arena with the others and wasn't on the balcony.

"We were duped," Carla said.

Bisca as surprised when Ivan disappointed from her sight. "Wha?"

Mato had walked to Alexei, "That face… The Guild master-kabo." Mato said. "Alexei was really the guild master!" He said.

"So that battle we saw was an illusion, like Garp said. Laxus is still standing. The match is over.

"So we couldn't see it, but he was under attack by four people, and on top of that the guild master participated in the tournament. Any way you look at it that's a breach of the rules." Yajima said.

"The winner, Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail B!" Fairy Tail and other cheered.

That bastard! He beat them all? Why does he have to go and steal the glory like that?" Natsu shouted.

"That was playing dirty Ivan!"

Laxus was walking out of the arena. "Laxus, I lost this time but remember Lumen Historie is Fairy Tail's darkness. Eventually the time will come when you will learn off Fairy Tail's true natural." Ivan said as he was dragged away.

Suddenly there was a explosion of orange and green magical energy that touched the sky. "What is that?!" A bunch of people shouted. Ace felt Teach's energy and was gone in a swirl or fire, Sabo disappeared after him. Whitebeard also felt teaches energy, and teleported. The marks of a crew allowed a captain to teleport to any of there crew members no matter where they where.

During this time, Obra who had woken up from unconscious thanks to Zeref. Jumped out of his disguise and ran off. Luffy saw this and while everyone was focusing on the giant magic explosion. Luffy saw this and flung himself after it.

Garp stood up. "My appearance is cut short. Let's go Rune Knights!" Garp launched himself towards the energy.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Erza said.

"Hikan!" A fist of fire hit Blackbeard. "Ace, how wonderful to see you," Blackbeard spoke. Whitebeard appeared in front of Ace. "Pops, perfect timing! ZEHAHAHA!"

 **A/n:** I'll try to be more consisted.

I made a poll about Nami's pairing go vote.

I don't if Ivan's magic is actually paper, but it's looks like paper, so I called it paper.

 **Made up Spells**

 **Blood Rain Bullet Slash:** Shiryuu slashes and sends a wave of bullets made of blood at his opponent.

 **Petal Barrage** : Vista slashes and sends a wave of flower petals at his opponent.

Marco uses fire magic due to the fact his blue flames aren't hot and they're what he uses to heal. So he uses fire magic in this

 **Phoenix Barrage** : Marco covers his feet with normal fire and rapidly kicks his opponent.

 **Phoenix Force:** Marco goes into his full Phoenix form creates a giant phoenix around him and dives at high speeds at his opponent thanks to his regeneration he always emerge from this attack unharmed.

 **Flame Alchemy:** Blazing Annihilation: Beckmann transmutes a immense wave of flames that is extremely hot.

 **Gluttony Magic:** Lucky Roo's magic. He can eat at much as he wants and then he stores the calories and coverts them into power. So when I said Choji's power that's what I meant. His expansion power is basic just Makarov's giant magic. His Aura is Orange because I read the orange is the colour associated with the sin of Gluttony.

 **Full Conversion:** This is when Lucky Roo converts all his stored calories into power. He becomes lean and muscular, a orange aura continuously rages around increases his physical power, magical power and Haki.

 **Gluttony Meteor:** Lucky Roo coverts his magical power into a sphere around him and shots himself full force at something.

 **Next Chapter (13):** _ **Natural Enemies Pt. 2**_

So I did say Wendy vs. Sherria would be this chapter, but it'll next chapter. Although ignore the chapter title for them.

Luffy meets Zeref. (His following Obra where else would he wind up).

Whitebeard/Ace vs. Blackbeard


	13. Natural Enemies Pt 21

A/n: So this actually technically not the full chapter, rather it's a 3rd, not sure if it's actually a 3rd, but it;s one of 3 events that take place in this chapter, I'll explain more down below.

* * *

"I don't know what's going on over their, but Garp has left to investigate so don't worry, but moving on to the next match," Chapati said. "From Fairy Tail A, Wendy Marvell.

Law looked up, "Wendy huh?"

"Good luck," her team wished her.

"And from Lamia Scale, Sherria Blendy!"

She wave at everyone, "I'll do my best."

"Looks lik ethey don't know Sherria's true strength let," Lyon said, "I can just picture the surprise on Gray's face." He actual pictured Juvia's face.

"Do your best, and give it your all" Jura told her .

"Right," she said.

If you lose you're going to spin," Ooba said. "You know that right?"

"The moment you've all been waiting for," Mato said, "the contestants are taking the field-kabo." As Sherria ran out she tripped over, "U-um are you okay?" Wendy ask as she run to help her and... she tripped also.

"Nice to meet you," Wendy said, Sherria nodded, and said, "Same here."

IS that girl going to be okay?" Carla asked.

To me, it's looks like she's got both motivation and magic in spades," Pantherlily spoke.

"Knowing Wendy I'm sure she'll be fine," Happy said.

"That Sherria girl's magic," Mavis said, she could feel it.

"This is going to be a cute match," Chapati said. Alright the final match of day three is here!"

"Begin!" Mat said.

"See Sherria's power and be stunned, Gray."

"Don't underestimate Wendy, Lyon."

'After all my training, I do my best here,' Wendy thought, "Here I go," she said. Sherria nodded, ready for her. Wendy held out her arms "Arms, Vernier, Enchant"

"So not just a healer, but an enchantress as well," Law said, "Impressive considering her age."

" **Sky Dragon's wing Attack** ," she swung her arms sending gusts of wind at Sherria who dodged it, "She dodged it?" Wendy asked suprised.

The pink haired girl jumped into the air, "North wind, become the breath of the gods and blow on the land!" Black winds gathered, " **Sky God's Boreas**!" A black whirlwind shot at Wendy as she went to jump the ground rumbled and she fell over and was hit by the whirlwind.

"Wendy?!" Carla said concerned.

"Black Wind?" Natsu asked.

"She's..." Orga said.

Were did that earthquake come from?" Chapati asked.

"Newgate must be fighting," Makarov said, "that's not good."

"So she's a god slayer?" Law said.

"So she has a same magic as Dragon?" Zoro asked.

"Not quite, she's a Sky God Slayer, his a Typhoon God Slayer," Law said, "Like Orga is a Lightning God Slayer and his a Storm God Slayer."

What's the difference?" he asked.

"I'm unaware of the difference, considering the different names, I assume there is some difference."

Wendy stood up, "Wow, you stood up after being hit, in that case." she summoned black winds as Wendy conjured her draconic wind, Sherria ran at her "Wind! Wind! Bore through the ground and make it dance up to the sky! Another earthquake hit, and knocked both over.

"I hope they don't destroy the city," Rayleigh said.

Both slayers got back up, Wendy raised her left leg, " **Sky Dragon's Talon!** " as she brought the leg down she unleashed a gust of wind. Blowing Sherria away.

" **Sky Dragon's...** "

" **Sky God's...** "

"That's brat she got..." Gajeel said.

"Lost magic?" Mavis said.

"The Ultimate Sky Magic," Lyon said. "Sky God Slaying Magic."

" **Roar!** "

" **Bellow!** "

The powerful attacks clashed against each other and waves of winds blew all over the place, after the attacks ended, Sherria was fine, but Wendy was kneeling on the ground, injured.

'Is she okay?' Law had a closer look seem to be content that she was bruised and in pain but that was it.

The blue haired mage of Fairy Tail stood up clutching her arm, "I'm surprised."

"I've heard about you from Lyon," Sherria said, "He said there was a girl in Fairy Tail who could use the same magic as me. Maybe I was too rough. Sorry. Did it hurt?"

"It's fine this is a battle after all,"

"Let's have a little more fun. Okay?" Sherria asked.

"I don't really know what it means to have fun fighting, Wendy replied, she stood up with conviction, but I'll do my best for the guild."

"Sure that's fine," Sherria winked, "I do my best for love and the guide."

The fight rage on, Sherria seemed to be on a level above Wendy. 'Everyone has made it this far. I don't like fight, but when I have to fight for the sake of the guild even I will do it seriously. Wendy open her mouth and sucked in air.

"So your eating air huh?"Sherria said, "Guess I'll do it too, time to eat." the pinked hair god slayer open her mouth and sucked in air.

"Well, well. Who'd have expected Sherria to eat air in the middle of the battle?" Jura asked, "Does that mean she recognises her opponent as worthy?"

Sherria is just warming up," Lyon said.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!** " She stood with her arms wide A magic circle appeared under her

There it is," Natsu said.

Go!" Lucy cheered.

Wendy knows Secret Arts?" Pantherlily asked.

"Incredible," Happy said.

"She's as good as won," Carla said arrogantly.

What is this?" Sherria asked, "A wind barrier?" A barrier of wind had surrounded them. "You've sealed us in?"

" **Shattering Light: Sky Drill**!" She moved her left arm so it faced Sherria and her right arm faced behind her, her hands shone with light. She moved her arms in a anti-clockwise direction. A a massive beam of wind shot at Sherria.

"Impressive," Law grinned.

After the attack died, down Sherria fell to the ground.

"Sherria!" Lyon shouted.

"She did it!" Natsu and Lucy cheered, Erza and Gray smiled.

"Idiots," Law said, "It isn't over until it's declared."

'I haven't mastered, Milky way yet... so that was my full force. I used all my magic. Maybe I went overboard.'

"W-well, well... Sherria is down the winner is..." Mato was interrupted.

"Sorry, wait a second..." Sherria said as she stood up, Wendy's ears went wide in shock and surprise. "I'm just getting started."

"You're Impressive Wendy," Sherria said.

Law stared at the pink hair girl in shock, "Self-healing in the middle of a fight, with no effort?" He'd never heard of such a thing, he could self heal, but not in battle."

"Let the match continued-Kabo," Mato said.

Are you ok? Want to give up?" Wendy didn't say anything just stood there breathing heavily. "I guess you ain't giving up?"

Wendy had no idea what to do, she couldn't give up but she had no magic left, how was she to beat Sherria? "I don't mind fighting, but I've got no love for one-sided violence when the outcome is clear. You know you can always surrender?"

"I can't," Wendy said, "the fact I'm standing here means I'm prepared to fight for my guild. I don't need your pity. Until I fall and can't move anymore come at me with everything you've got. Please!"

"Why is people seem to think giving up is evil, a sin or some kind of crime?" Law asked the world. There's a difference between giving up and giving up.

"Sure," Sherria said, "that's common courtesy."

"Right," Wendy said.

"Well now it's mine turn to bust out a big move," Sherria said, as she held out her arms and black winds formed, "I'll make this easy on you and end it in one strike. She raised them above her held as she twirled around. " **God Slayer Secret Art!** "

"Sherria no!" Lyon shouted.

"Not that!" Jura shouted.

"Fool! Do you want to kill your opponent?!" Ooba yelled.

Black winds blew around her and black feathered shape winds emerged from her arm. "I'm answering teh full strength of your feelings with my full strength. That's what love is."

Law and the others members of One Piece were shocked at the power of the spell.

"Impressive," Dragon said.

" **Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!** " The feathers condensed into streams of wind sthat shots at Wendy and...

Missed.

'What the?' Law looked at Chelia, 'oh I see.'

"It seems Sherria can heal herself with her magic, but she can only heal wounds. She can't recover her stamina," Mira explained.

"Wendy's the opposite. She can't heal herself with magic but can restore another person's strength," Carla explained

"I see... Then..."

"... She revived her opponents physical strength," Romeo said.

"And because of that her magic gained to much force," Lyon said.

"Wendy made her miss by increasing her strength," Gray said.

"What strategy. Amazing"

Wendy jumped at Sherria, "Sky Dragons Crushing Fang!" Wind formed around her hand as she slashed at SHerria who block with her arm, which healed.

"That's great Wendy," Sherria said.

Wendy and Sherria went to kick each other their kicks connected causing a sphere of wind to form around them, and gusts to blow. The two started to attack with their fist using their magic to enhanced it.

The bell dinged.

"Time has ran out... The match is over and it's a draw. Both teams received 5 points."

'Judging by magic Sherria's on a much higher level,' Jura thought 'but that girl has grown a lot since back' thinking back to when he first meet Wendy.

Law smiled at Wendy, "Good job."

Wendy collapse to her knees. "Did it hurt?" Sherria asked. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," Wendy said.

Sherria worked up to Wendy. "That was fun, Wendy." She said as she knelt in front of her and started to heal her.

"My wounds..." Wendy said realising Sherria was healing them. "I enjoyed it too, a little."

"Hey, let's be friends, okay?"

"Sure," Wendy replied instantly. "I mean if you want me as a friend..."

"No, no, no" Sherria said leaning closer to Wendy. "Answer like friends are supposed to," she said. "Let's be friends Wendy?" Sherria said holding out her hand.

"Sure, Sherria," Wendy answered, the two girls stood up and shook hands. The crowd cheered, and Law smiled.

"What a moving ending, the third day is over. And these are the scores for the day Lamia Scale gained 11 points today and they are still in the lead with 43pts. Fairy Tail A gained 15 points and are in second with 40pts. One Piece scores 4 and are in 3rd with 39pts. Fairy Tail B had the most points of the day with 18, and have 38pts. Mermaid Heel gained 12 and have 31pts. Sabertooth gained 3 and have 22pts. Blue Pegasus gained 1pt and have 9 and are with the disqualifation of Raven Tail in last position. And that was day 3 of the Grand Magic Games! Until tomorrow everyone!"

Day 3 results

1st - Lamia Scale - 43pts

2nd - Fairy Tail A - 40pts

3rd - One Piece - 39pts.

4th - Fairy Tail B - 38pts

5th - Mermaid Heel - 31pts

6th - Sabertooth - 22pts

7th - Blue Pegasus - 9pts

8th - Raven Tail - DQ

* * *

 **A/n:** This is one 3rd of this chapter you can tell by the title. there's 2 more parts to this chapter. And well the reason this is in 3 parts, a it's just easier to write, and just wanted to let you guys know I back at it. And well i don't like chapters that are actually notes. The only one I've written I removed as soon as I wrote the chapter. After all 3 are written, and just before I post the next chapter, I put the 3 into one chapter.

Review Response:

Mercwiththemouth: Ah, possibly, let's just finished this arc.

StreakFreak: Ah, well I won't answer the first question the second is Natsu pairing, could be Lisanna, but no idea.

Pairings if you forgot.

Luffy/Mira/Hancock, Zoro/Kagura, Sanji/Yukino, Saboala, Ace/Cana, Chopper/Aries, Gruvia, Jerza, Robin/Laxus, and Sting/Nami (that's new).

Hello, so if you curious about way this took so long first as you know Fairy Tail ended, in late July last year and it pissed me the hell off, Zeref and Acnologia's defeats were so stupid. AND WE STILL DON'T KNOW ACNOLOGIA'S FREAKING ELEMENT! Laxus is apparently in a love pyramid with Mira, Cana and Lisanna, like why Laxus and Mira was teased thru the series, Cana and Laxus I'm pretty sure weren't and Lisanna and Laxus was 100% not teased in the slightest. Mermaid Heel is apparently a model agency now, and Kagura is obviously not freaking into it, a complete disrespect to who she is. Mavis and Zeref got reincarnate and are adults again despite the time skip only being a year in future, and if Mavis is no longer cursed why does she still look like she's 12 if she's an adult. Jerza is not thing, despite being teased for ages.

It wasn't all bad GaLe is canon, and Levy's pregnant, and well there didn't do a massive time skip where all the characters are married and have kids, those are basically the only 2 positive things are the final chapter well in my opinion.

I personally believe by the time we see Acnologia he's an ethernano dragon slayer, I think he started as a Soul Dragon Slayer or possible a Sky Dragon Slayer (his roar and Wendy's Shattering Light: Sky Drill, look similar. Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also be used for spirit related things as she summons the spirit of Zirconis. So I think it's possible he have used soul/sky dragon slayer magic to leave the dragons in a half-dead slate and absorbing their element eventually becoming a Ethernano Dragon Slayer, or Omni Dragon Slayer, he can apparently eat all the elements.

2 reason is well I kind of forgot it existed.

3rd reason is I got a job now, and work most days and am just exhausted when I get home.


End file.
